


Impermanence

by SimplyKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anxious Korra, F/F, Future Fic, Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Asami, Takes things from the comics, but the comics aren't canon to the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 75,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKorra/pseuds/SimplyKorra
Summary: This necklace - a dark blue band with a silver pendant - was a promise, more than anything. A promise Asami intended to make to Korra that meant forever. That meant no matter how often the world called on Korra to save it, Asami would be here for her, waiting and ready to tend to her wounds and find her smile again.Asami and Korra found their happy ending. If only the world would let them enjoy it.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 443
Kudos: 769





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the first time in almost six years, I'm writing Korrasami again. To say that I'm nervous would be a MASSIVE understatement lol. Either way, Korra and Asami have completely taken over my life again and I'm thrilled about it. I had to write more - and I really wanted to dip my toes back into canon even though it's scary. I'm not as knowledgable about the Avatar world as I probably should be writing this, but if you can forgive a few canonical slips ups here and there, I hope to tell you a fun story. 
> 
> This story will have...a lot. The plot is wild and a little bit all over the place but the main focus remains the same, Korrasami.
> 
> It's set into the future, and has elements from the comics in the like (SPOILER) President Zhu Li and a few characters are thrown in like Commander Guan, but the actual events of the comics aren't canon here (even though I love them). 
> 
> Anyway, that's more than enough out of me. I really hope you like this one - it's been a while...

Asami swirled her glass, using the sound of ice tapping against the sides to try and draw her attention back to the project. She needed to stay focused and stop staring at the clock on the wall. 

She needed to stop worrying. 

Her apartment smelled of dumplings, a good portion of them still covered and waiting on the stove. Asami always ordered for two even when Korra was away.

Not that Korra would ever mind, or even notice, but Asami wished she could have been here to eat them fresh. She wished Korra could have been here at all. 

She wasn’t complaining, not at all - she knew well enough going into her relationship with Korra to know that it would always be like this. The world had an absurdly annoying ability to forever stay imbalanced. 

This was the first time in a while that Korra had been away this long though. A week away - just long enough for Asami to realize how much she’d grown dependent on seeing Korra every single day. Maybe it was selfish, she didn’t really care. Yes, the Avatar belonged to the world and their job was to make sure that everyone was treated fairly and equally. 

But that didn’t stop Asami from missing her girlfriend. 

Taking a sip of her drink, Asami stared at the designs she’d been working on for the last two hours. She was tired of staring at them, tired of sketching and erasing and thinking about starting over. The designs would work themselves out, the project was good - the city needed better transportation with the portal becoming more of a hotspot. Spirit vines continued to grow, covering roads and reshaping buildings. Designing a system that let people travel beneath the city to get from place to place was the next logical step. 

Still, the project was huge and wasn’t something she would solve in a night - she needed to rest. 

Who was she kidding, she needed Korra. 

Asami stood up, finishing off the last of her fire whiskey and set her glass in the sink. From there, she made her way to the bedroom and let her hair down for the first time all day. It fell across her back in waves, she shook away the tension and went to seek out her more comfortable pants. 

She really had to stop coming home from work just so she could work longer. Though that was made easier when Korra was home - Korra never let Asami overwork herself. She was always there to take Asami out or make their time at home more fun. 

The image of her life without Korra was a dangerous one, a thought she hated because it always felt like thinking that way would bring with it some kind of impending doom. But that was a constant thing when you dated the Avatar - impending doom was around every corner. 

Asami’s eyes were drawn to their bedside, where a pair of her earrings sat next to a piece of oddly shaped metal. That had become one of Korra’s quirks, she would find things - nails or shards of broken machinery and simply shape it without thought. It was a tick, a way to keep her hands busy - Asami assumed it was a way for Korra to keep her mind occupied when the world went quiet. 

She picked up the silly piece of metal, jagged and twisted - it reminded her of a star. 

Carefully, Asami set the piece back down where Korra had left it. She’d placed it there when Asami had basically tackled her in their bed on Korra’s last night here before her mission. 

It was silly, but the overwhelming feeling of missing Korra drew Asami to her dresser - the bottom drawer where all of her unmentionables were. Despite the fact that she and Korra had been intimate hundreds of times over the last four years - it was a place she knew Korra would never look without permission. 

Digging through the drawer, Asami realized then that she probably had too much underwear - too much clothing in general, but at the bottom, she found her prize. 

The necklace was not a tradition of Korra’s tribe, but it was a symbol that Asami knew Korra liked. The idea of wearing something given to you by the one you love and what it meant - forever - was something Korra had mentioned finding romantic. 

Of course, that idea altered a lot when the betrothal necklaces started to be more about choosing and less about being given away. Marriage in the South was far more free than it was in the North, though Desna and Eska had done a lot to break those archaic rules. 

This necklace - a dark blue band with a silver pendant - was a promise, more than anything. A promise Asami intended to make to Korra that meant forever. That meant no matter how often the world called on Korra to save it, Asami would be here for her, waiting and ready to tend to her wounds and find her smile again. 

If this week had done anything for Asami, other than driving her mad, it was a stern reminder to give this stupid necklace to Korra the moment she came home. 

All too suddenly, the quiet of the apartment started to overwhelm here. She needed to get out of here, the sun wasn’t even down yet - she couldn’t spend the rest of her night sitting around feeling lost. 

She packed the necklace safely away as it was before and grabbed the first set of keys she could find. 

Before she knew it, Asami was on the ferry heading to Air Temple Island. Most CEO types in their late twenties would be off at a big mover opening or at a fancy club in the high rent district, but not Asami. Instead, she was on her way to see old friends and eat a handful of vegetables that she didn’t even really like. 

The island really had become her second home - the people here were her chosen family. Thought of them made her smile. 

_ You’re a dramatic disaster tonight, Sato. Get a hold of yourself.  _

Air Temple Island was as busy as always, the night training sessions had no doubt started - Asami always enjoyed watching those. Even if they weren’t nearly as much fun when Korra wasn’t participating. 

The first thing she saw when the ferry docked was Ikki, walking along the beach with little Rohan at her side talking a mile a minute. It was fun to watch Ikki suffer the same fate of having to answer a thousand questions - something she was incredibly proficient at when she was younger. 

“Asami!” Rohan’s little voice carried a long way and she waved as they spotted her. Suddenly, they were bending, tiny balls of air underneath of them - Rohan was improving his airbending every day. “You’re here!” He said, a bright smile on his face. 

They landed at her feet, all smiles and hugs - Asami embraced them quickly. “You two aren’t skipping out on training are you?” 

Ikki scoffed. “I can miss a few! I’m not that far away from earning my tattoos - besides, someone has to keep little Rohan in check.”

“I want to train but daddy still won’t let me. Meelo was training at my age! It’s not fair!” 

“You’re not training because you get too excited and start messing up the session.” Rohan pouted and Ikki rolled her eyes. “You get private sessions with Kai all the time. Trust me, eventually you’ll dread the group sessions as much as I do.”

As she’d grown up, Ikki had turned a tiny bit rebellious towards her airbending future. She was dedicated and tried her best, the problem was her disinterest in the lifestyle. Ikki was a dreamer, but her future had been laid out for her the moment she was born - given the state of the Air Nation at the time. 

She’d told Asami, in confidence of course, that she wished she could move to the city and be the first air bender in pro bending - she wanted to travel the world and fall in love with someone from the Fire Nation. She’d written stories about it. 

Asami admired her dream and appreciated being the one she shared them with, but telling this to Tenzin was not something Asami ever imagined Ikki being able to do - and in a way, Asami knew the feeling would most likely pass as she grew older and came into her role with the Air Nation. 

“What brings you here, Asami?” Ikki asked, wincing a bit as Rohan started to sing. He was fast growing into a showman. 

“Bored,” Asami admitted. “I was also kinda hoping your dad might have some news about Korra.” 

Ikki sighed. “Nothing yet, he’s driving us all crazy. It doesn’t help that he’s worrying about Jinora on her retreat too - but last we heard the situation with Korra wasn’t as bad as we’d thought. At least, the worst of it had passed.” 

The situation, Asami remembered,  _ was _ bad when Korra was called upon. Another impending civil war and a dictator pushing his army across smaller lands in the Earth Kingdom. She’d read about it in the paper, a man preaching about freedom and uplifting those impoverished, it was a good sentiment, but his method was the problem. That seemed to be a running theme in their lives. 

It reminded everyone all too much of Kuvira, a reason Korra was brought in to stamp it out before it led to anything like that. 

By the time Asami made her way to the group training session, it was already dying down. Most of the airbenders were seated, deep in meditation and only a few were left to do poses and practices. The Air Nation had continued to grow, with children being born and new benders coming in waves from all over the world. The island was growing crowded, not enough yet that it was overwhelming, but the reach of the Air Nation would be spreading soon. 

Yet another mission for Korra’s future that would take her away. 

It was a selfish thought, Asami knew that. She knew how much rebuilding the Air Nation meant to Korra. Protecting it had caused Korra so much pain and taken years of her life to recover from. 

Asami was happy to help in any way she could. She’d build them a second island on her own if she was able - but money could only do so much. 

“You never know who you’re going to find at these training sessions.” Bolin’s presence made Asami smile, she turned to see him taking a seat beside her. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” she wrapped an arm around him, both of them keeping their tones hushed. “You look good. Short hair suits you.”

Bolin pouted. “I hate it, I can’t brush it back like an action star after a big training session or when I make a good point in a meeting with President Moon.”

“True, but you’re always presentable.”

He shrugged. “I guess, but coming up on a situation with ruffled hair immediately gets everyone’s attention, you know, they all look at you and wonder if you’ve been in a fight or maybe you were fooling around with your girlfriend!”

Asami smirked. “Or chasing after your pet fire ferret because he stole your last lemon cake?” 

“I’m still mad about that and he knows it!” From inside Bolin’s shirt, Asami could hear Pabu squeal. She raised a brow at him. “What? I’m mad, but I’m not gonna kick him out. He sleeps best in there.” She laughed softly, refocusing on the training that was drawing to a close. Tenzin was giving his speech - the usual about peace and a free spirit. 

He spoke passionately, every time, she was happy to see him so invested. For as much as the Air Nation meant to Korra, it meant even more to him. It was his life. Even though the gray dusting on his beard proved that some of the newer recruits might be getting to him, she knew he loved every second of it. 

“So, what are you doing here?” Bolin asked, and when she looked his way again he was suddenly eating a tart of some kind. 

Asami sighed dramatically. She felt very dramatic today. “Missing Korra. How long does it take to shut down a civil war?” 

“Right? We stopped the war between the Water Tribes in like...two weeks!” Asami wasn’t sure why she’d forgotten that this wasn’t their first civil war. “You know why? It’s because we’re not there. A mission with  _ just  _ Korra and Mako? Half of Team Avatar isn’t enough to get this job done! Besides, those two just argue all the time.” 

“I’m not sure how much  _ I  _ did to stop that war,” Asami only held a small amount of guilt and frustration at her lack of a role when Unalaq was channeling dark spirits. “Pretty sure giant blue spirit Korra did most of the work.” She held a lot more frustration at missing out on seeing big blue Korra. 

Bolin rolled his eyes. “You always give Korra too much credit.”

She simply shrugged at that. “The rest of the world doesn’t give her enough.” He didn’t argue, he knew better. “Probably doesn’t help that Wu is there holding them down - still not sure why he was so insistent on going.” 

“To ruin my life, he’s a life ruiner.” Asami gave Bolin a look. “What? He is! Mako and I were supposed to go Satomobile shopping this week and he bails on me for some big hero mission with Korra? Not cool.”

“You know, I could take you Satomobile shopping. I did design the newest model.”

His eyes went wide with realization, Asami had to stifle a laugh in her throat. “That’s a  _ brilliant _ idea!” He threw his hands in the air. “Who knows more about Satomobiles than a  _ Sato!  _ Tomorrow, yeah? I can pick you up - wait, I don’t have a car.” He frowned.

“I’ll pick  _ you  _ up, around ten?” 

“Perfect!” He wrapped an arm around her. “Speaking of perfect.” His question was already there, in his eyes. Asami knew exactly where he was going. “Have you decided when you’re going to give it to her?”

Asami couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “I have.” There was a long silence between them - his eyes growing wider by the second. 

“Tell meeeeeee!” He was very quickly shushed by a few of the airbenders watching the session. “Sorry!” He whispered, still entirely too loud. 

Asami rolled her eyes. “When she gets back, I’ve waited long enough.” 

“Yes!”

Again, he was shushed. 

As the session ended, the airbenders started to clap and Asami and Bolin joined in. The conversion Asami and Bolin were having ended as soon as Opal and Bolin made eye contact. She raced over, air pushing her up the small set of stone steps and into his arms. 

“You made it!”

He held her tightly, Asami only felt a hint of jealousy bubbling in her stomach. They were very cute, she just wished she was jumping into a pair of strong arms right now. 

“Of course I made it! You got to lead your first session! Did you think I was gonna miss it?” 

Opal set back down on her feet, a huge smile on her face. “It was scary, but Tenzin stayed close and helped me when I got a little lost. It’s way more intimidating than you think!” 

“You did really well, Opal.” Asami said, even if she hadn’t really been around for most of it. 

“Asami?” Opal frowned a bit, not the best reaction in the world. “Thanks!” she changed quickly, hugging Asami. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” 

Asami nodded. “It’s fine, I know I’m dating the Avatar but that doesn’t make me a beacon of bad news.” She said with a laugh.

As Opal and Bolin continued to mostly focus on each other, Asami slipped away and started making her way down the stone steps to the training area. Tenzin and a few of the other airbenders were still folding up the meditation blankets. Asami picked up one of the cushions, tucking it under her arm as Tenzin spotted her. 

“Ah, Miss Sato - wonderful to see you tonight.”

She smiled, “glad to be here. I was getting restless at home.”

“I see Korra’s absence is affecting you as well.” Asami nodded - wondering if she was pouting as much as it felt like. “Last I heard, she and the others would be returning in two days.”

“That’s good to hear,”  _ two days, Sato. Just two more days _ . She really was a lovesick mess. “Guess the dumplings I left out for her are a waste. Did she um...did you speak with her?”

Tenzin nodded, suddenly holding four blankets all neatly folded. How the heck did he do that? “She called, yes. She sounded very tired.”

Asami didn’t like the sound of that. “How was she doing?”

“Frustrated, we both know how she feels about exploiting her Avatar status to get things done - but I’m afraid she had to with this one. The leader of this group, Commander Guan, from what I’ve heard and what I’ve been told...he is difficult - to say the least.”

Asami knew that as well. As with any mission Korra went on, Asami did her homework. “I hope she’s not overextending herself - we really should have sent more people.”

“Suyin was glad to give Korra some support, it doesn’t sound as if manpower is the problem.”

“Just dealing with righteous leaders who think they know the direction the world is supposed to go?”

Tenzin nodded slightly. “So it would seem.” 

“Did she...ask about me?” Asami hated herself for the childish question, but it had been a really long few weeks. 

Thankfully, Tenzin didn’t pick up on how pathetic she was. “She did, in fact. She wished to know how you were. I think she was hoping you might have been here. She said she misses you.” 

That familiar tinge of sadness struck Asami again. It was going to be a long night. “I miss her, too.” It was then that she noticed Tenzin now had seven blankets, and was barely keeping them all held together. “Do you want some help?” 

“Please,” he begged and Asami laughed before taking three blankets from him. “We’re still working on the ‘cleaning up after ourselves’ portion of training. Mostly, I’m just glad I can get the new recruits to sit through an entire session without falling asleep.” 

“Korra did that a while back,” Asami told way too many Korra stories. “Found her sitting in the lotus position on the balcony, thought she was deep in the Spirit World or something, for almost two hours. Turns out she’d fallen asleep. Woke up when she tipped over and smacked her head on the railing.”

Tenzin huffed. “That girl is...something else.” Despite his attempt at frustration, there was still a fondness in his voice. “Will you be staying for dinner?” 

It didn’t matter that she’d already eaten. “Sure, like I said, my place isn’t much fun right now. I could use a little airbender chaos.”

“Meelo! Give me back my pet rock! You can’t have Rockbert! He belongs to me! I found him!” 

The sigh Tenzin let out could have been a world record.

* * *

Asami was extremely uncomfortable. 

She was bad at this, so very bad. She found herself lying in bed, head resting on her hand, knees bent and hair swooped over her shoulder. The outfit wasn’t doing much to keep her warm either - it was lacy and thin and barely covered anything. 

She had no idea why she went through so much effort. She and Korra hadn’t seen each other in two weeks so it wasn’t as if they needed motivation to be intimate. The truth was they could probably get worked up wearing garbage bags. 

Still, she wanted to do  _ something _ \- the last time Korra had come home from a long mission with Opal and some of the other airbenders, she’d been completely shown up by Bolin who had flowers and a date night all planned out. Meanwhile, Asami was simply there waiting for Korra with a smile and no plans - they ate dinner at the island with Tenzin’s family. 

It was nice and of course Korra didn’t complain, but Asami knew she could do better. 

So here she was, mostly naked and lying on her and Korra’s bed in a very uncomfortable position. She had champagne on ice and soft music playing on the radio - candles lit everywhere and the sunset was almost completely filling their window. 

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed like this, long enough that her hip was starting to hurt and her leg was starting to cramp, but eventually she heard the sounds of footsteps coming. 

The only problem was, she heard more than one pair of footsteps. Her mind froze and she laid there listening, trying to discern what the other footsteps might be. Maybe Korra brought Naga along? But why would Naga be coming up the stairs - Naga didn’t fit in their apartment. She stayed on the island.

That didn’t…

The door opened, and there stood Korra, a laugh in her throat at a joke no doubt told by Bolin who was with her. 

She looked beautiful, more so than Asami remembered from just a few weeks earlier. Mako was there too, the whole Fire Ferrets trio together. 

They all looked at Asami, dressed in her skimpy outfit and bent in the most unnatural way. The candles, the music and  _ everything _ on full display. 

She rolled over quickly, completely misjudging her position on the bed and fell off with a loud thump. 

“Oh my gosh!” Korra squealed. “Get out!” She said and Asami heard the sound of rustling at her door. 

“What about Kwongs?!” Bolin cried.

“I didn’t see anything!” Added Mako. “I promise, Asami, it’s so dark. I didn’t see your -”

“Just wait outside!” Korra shouted and a rush of airbending followed before the door closed. 

Asami laid on the floor, her back now sore to match her hip and stared up at the ceiling. It was even colder on the floor.

The next thing she knew, Korra was rushing around the bed and standing over her. Her face was a bright shade of red that ran all the way down her shoulders. She really did look amazing though, wearing a blue, sleeveless top with black lining, her hair in a soft braid that still let a lot of tendrils fall around her face. 

“Hi,” Asami said, pretty much all of her dignity in shambles. 

Korra knelt down, a deep frown on her face. “I’m so sorry, Bolin was waiting for us at the island when we landed and insisted we do a big Team Avatar night. We came to get you and...I didn’t think…”

“I’d be half naked in our bed?” 

“I’d say it’s more than half,” Korra said, she was clearly trying her best not to look. Even though Asami’s whole purpose with this outfit was to make her look. “I can send them away.” 

Asami found herself smiling - she knew Korra would, if she asked. A part of her wanted to, a part of her wanted to be selfish and have Korra alone tonight. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t earned it. But being selfish with Korra was something Asami tried to do as little as possible. She saved those selfish moments for when they really mattered. 

“It’s fine, I can change and we’ll go eat with the boys.” 

Korra held out her hand and Asami grabbed it, she then stood and pulled Asami to her feet. The motion drew Asami into Korra’s body and strong arms wrapped around her waist. 

Asami’s hands fell on Korra’s shoulders, they felt bigger than she remembered - suddenly her lack of clothing didn’t matter. She was warm. 

“I missed you, love.” Korra’s soft voice and familiar nickname washed away all of Asami’s embarrassment and disappointment. 

“I missed you more.”

Korra laughed gently. “It’s not a competition.”

“Given how much more I missed you, no...it really isn’t.” 

The laugh grew and Korra kissed her. “You change, I’ll make sure Mako and Bolin don’t mention anything they just saw to anyone ever.” 

“Be sure to remind them that I am very wealthy and could make them disappear with a few phone calls.”

One of Korra’s brows raised, a smirk on her face. “You’re really hot when you flaunt your wealth and threaten our friends.”

Asami kissed her again, a quick peck. “I love you, now go - it’s cold and my butt hurts.”

As she turned to go to her closet, Korra watched her the entire way. 

Not a total waste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, the response to the last chapter was AMAZING. Thank you so much, honestly you were all so kind and supportive, it motivated me and I literally wrote two chapters this week lol. This is a pretty big story - there is a lot of plot in my head, I hope I can keep it all sorted out, keep it flowing and keep you guys entertained. Thank you again for the warm welcome back. You have no idea how much it meant to me. 
> 
> I am my own beta (and sadly not a very good one lol) so I do apologize for typos and such. Also my knowledge of the Avatar world isn't as good as I want it to be. The Avatar wiki is my best friend at the moment. 
> 
> That's enough from me. I hope you enjoy :)

Kwong’s was busy tonight, Asami couldn’t figure out why, but there were so many people. They were lucky that Korra was so recognizable because it managed to get them in faster. Much to Korra’s dismay, Bolin was never against pointing out he was friends with the Avatar to snag a few perks. 

Asami felt a little bad, she knew Korra hated using her status to get anything other than help, but she was also controlled by her stomach, so hunger won out and she took their move up the waiting list without much resistance. 

They were seated around a table, listening to one of Mako’s stories about a case Lin was assigning him on his first day back. Asami was only half listening, her attention on Korra who was also half paying attention and slurping down her seaweed noodles with such joy Asami wasn’t sure her special outfit and candlelit evening at home could have gotten the same reaction. It made her smile to see Korra so happy - to have Korra back. It brought with it a strong desire for affection. A feeling she was having difficulty controlling. 

She blamed it on the necklace in her dresser - the idea that soon she would be asking Korra to marry her. Asami knew the traditions. She would ask and they would go back to the South - assuming Korra said yes - and then Korra would go on a hunt without her bending to prove she could provide. Maybe build her an igloo, Asami wasn’t really sure which traditions went North or South and she didn’t think Korra was really sure either. 

It was old fashioned, not one that many followed anymore outside of a few tribes. Still, Korra had missed out on so many of her people’s traditions growing up in the compound, Asami knew this was one she wanted to do. Senna had told her as such years ago. 

So Asami’s night was spent watching Korra, thinking about her future and failing to keep her hands to herself. 

The first time Asami’s hand landed on Korra’s thigh, it only earned her a small glance. Korra focused back on her food pretty quickly, but made no move to shake off Asami’s touch. 

At one point, Asami went to the bathroom, when she returned, she made sure to slide her chair up to the table a few inches closer to Korra. Close enough that their knees were touching and when Asami went to return her hand to Korra’s leg, it was  _ so  _ close that her pinky tapped the wood of Korra’s chair between her legs. 

_ That  _ earned her a much longer and more surprised glance. 

When Asami met Korra’s eyes, she merely shrugged and gently squeezed Korra’s inner leg. 

Mako kept talking, and then Bolin started telling a story about a race he had with Meelo and how he ended up in the koi pond on the island. It was all very cute and funny and if Asami wasn’t just a little bit mad at him for ruining her planned night, she might not be working so hard to keep Korra distracted.

“You must be excited to be back on the beat, huh?” Korra directed her question at Mako, Asami couldn’t help but enjoy the tenseness of her voice. 

Mako practically beamed. “You have no idea, I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on, but I can do that at home. The only problem is that Beifong seems to think I need a partner. She’s talking to me about pairing me off with one of her metalbenders.”

“Gonna tie a rope around your leg and swing you around like a fireball.” Korra teased, her laugh so cute it drove Asami nuts.

She looked over at Mako, deciding she needed to partake in the conversation just a little. “Is that not something you want?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged, that patented Mako shrug where he absolutely didn’t want something, but was too noncommittal to flat out say it. “I think I do well enough on my own. I have my routine, you know? Partner’s bring baggage.”

“You bring baggage!” Bolin said cheerfully. “Look, Mako. You should say yes. You need a partner. Someone to watch your back out there now that I’m officially President Moon’s personal assistant, I’m going to be too busy.”

“How’s that going, by the way? How is Zhu Li doing?”

“She’s great! She is ten times the president that Raiko was! I mean, there are still plenty of problems in Republic City, and the spirit vines are starting to expand again - which, you might need to talk to her about, but her approval rating is through the roof! Like thirty percent higher than yours.” Asami extended her leg and kicked Bolin in the shin. “Ow! What was that for? I thought Korra didn’t care about her poll numbers!”

Korra smiled, to anyone else it looked natural, but Asami knew better. “I don’t, it’s fine. I’m glad Zhu Li is doing well. Makes my job easier.”

“See?” Bolin glared daggers at Asami, she glared right back. “You kick hard! Is there steel in the toe of your shoe?” 

“There isn’t, but that’s not a bad idea.” Asami looked to Korra again, only to find her frowning into her bowl of noodles. She was going to kick Bolin’s ass. “How was the Earth Kingdom?” She asked, directly to Korra. 

“It was nice, the hotel we stayed at was too fancy for me. The bed was way too soft and the showers had the worst water pressure. But thankfully I’m a waterbender so I managed.” Korra finally looked up at her. “Didn’t sleep great.” She said with light hearted intent. 

Asami smiled. “Same, we’ve become far too codependent.” 

“I’m okay with that.” 

“The smaller towns we visited weren’t as great.” Mako said, one day he’d be comfortable with Korra and Asami’s public displays - one day. “Seems they’ve fallen back into old habits. There’s just too many people and not enough resources.” 

That was a growing problem in the Earth Kingdom. It just kept growing but they still struggled so much to find common ground on which direction the kingdom should go. When people disagreed, they left and built their own villages. Villages that couldn’t sustain themselves. 

“You did the right thing, Korra. Guan was pushing too hard.”

“I know,” Asami could tell she did, but it was hard for Korra to let people suffer. She struggled to realize that she was just one person. She wasn’t capable of saving every starving family and crumbling business. “Suyin is going to do what she can. Sounds like she’s considering asking Toph to come in. If anyone can shape up something broken, it’s her.” There was a lightness in Korra’s voice, but it didn’t go over Asami’s head that Korra had just referred to herself as broken.

“You think Toph would do that?” 

Korra snorted a laugh. “Not without complaining about it the entire time.” Asami felt a little silly, but she couldn’t stop smiling. Korra was here, she was right here - her body was warm and inviting, her smile was contagious. Asami wanted to go home and - 

“Let’s go to the park and get egg custard tarts!” 

Bolin’s voice was loud, loud enough that every patron in the restaurant heard him no doubt. The worst part was how Korra’s eyes lit up at the mention of tarts. She loved the ones from the food cart in the park. 

“Yes! Let’s…” Korra looked at Asami and Asami hoped her annoyance wasn’t showing, but apparently it was. “We can go home,” Korra said and Asami knew if she said she wanted to, Korra would without hesitation. 

But denying Korra things was one of Asami’s greatest weaknesses.

“I could go for a tart,” she lied. 

“Yes!” Korra and Bolin shouted with their arms thrown up in the air. 

This night just kept getting longer. 

* * *

By the time they made it home, Korra was barely awake. Asami wanted to be upset, to complain that Bolin ruined her night - but he really didn’t. They ended up having a lot of fun at the park and Korra gobbled down four custard tarts. 

Asami was just glad to have Korra  _ home _ , she loved their apartment, but it felt like a different place when she was here by herself. It unsettled her, in ways she wasn’t brave enough to give much thought to. 

As soon as they walked through the door, Asami’s restraint gave out. She kissed Korra, her hands fisting into Korra’s blue vest as she pushed her against the wall. It wasn’t nearly as intense and needy as the kisses she’d planned for Korra when she was lying in bed surrounded by candles - but it proved her point well enough. 

The noise of shock Korra made against Asami’s lips was everything she wanted it to be. She pulled back for a second, to let Korra breath, but then immediately went back in. 

Korra’s hands found their way to Asami’s hips, holding her close. The kiss lingered for a good ten seconds before Asami broke away, resting her forehead against Korra’s. 

“Finally,” she said, a laugh in her throat. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” 

When she looked up, Korra’s face was almost as red as where Asami’s lipstick had rubbed off on her. “Wow,” Korra smiled. “That never gets old.” 

Asami put her arms around Korra’s neck. “It never will, not if I have my way.”

The next thing she knew, Korra was wrapping her up in a hug. That was something they did a lot - they hugged. It was almost more intimate for them than kissing. It certainly meant just as much. 

Korra’s grip was tight, her face buried in Asami's shoulder. There was clearly a lot going on in her head. “I really missed you.” She said, her voice softer than Asami expected. 

That drew Asami’s hand up to cradle Korra’s head. “You want to get into bed and tell me about your trip?” Korra nodded. “Okay,” Asami pulled back, when she did she saw a tear threatening in Korra’s left eye. She brushed it away with her thumb. “Let’s go get ready.” 

She turned, holding Korra’s hand and leading her into their bedroom. 

“Wow, you really went all out, huh?” Korra said, taking in the sight of all the candles and the fancy sheets Asami had put on the bed. Asami shrugged, she did, but the night took a different turn. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have -”

“It’s fine,” Asami kissed her lips softly. “We’ll make up for it. You’re home now, that’s all I care about.”

Korra smiled softly. “When we do, you’ll...you’ll wear that thing again right? The strappy red thing?” 

Asami had to bite her cheek not to laugh at how cute Korra could be. “It wasn’t cheap, so absolutely.”

They went through their nightly rituals, Asami finding herself much more in sync now that Korra was here. 

When they finally settled into bed, Korra was clingy, Asami knew her well enough to know that meant she had been through a few bad nights. Not just sleepless nights, but the kind of night where her mind wouldn’t leave her alone. 

Asami hated what the world had put Korra through - no matter how much it helped her be a better Avatar, Korra never deserved it. 

Once Asami turned out the light, their room only shrouded in the glowing light from the city's buildings trickling in through the window, Asami felt Korra loosen up. 

“Your hair’s getting long.” Asami thought out loud, her fingers getting lost in Korra’s thick locks. 

“I like it, it looks really cool and whooshy when I go into the Avatar state.”

That made Asami laugh, Korra was so good at making her laugh. “I love you,” she said, like a reflex. Asami had lost enough people she loved and didn’t get to tell she loved them enough. She would never make that mistake with Korra. “What’s on your mind, love?” 

“The towns in the Earth Kingdom, the ones...that Guan was invading. Asami, they’re so bad.”

“I’ve heard as much, but I doubt the reports do them justice.”

“They don’t,” Korra sighed. “The water is undrinkable. The food is all rotted - people are sick and dying in the streets. There are so many children without parents and people are just lost. I...I don’t know how things can get like that so fast.” 

Asami rolled over, grabbing Korra’s hand under the blankets. “The Earth Kingdom is massive and politically unstable. The people they elected in the last run are just...dull. They have no vision. So long as the big parts of the kingdom are content the rest of the people don’t matter. I wish the system was better.” Korra nodded, but Asami knew she hadn’t done enough, said enough, helped enough. “You can’t fix everything Korra. You’re only one woman.”

Korra took a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling. “They don’t see it that way.” She said and Asami knew what she meant. Korra’s popularity throughout the world was always a topic of discussion. She was the Avatar and when she made grand, heroic gestures that saved the world, then people loved her. When things settled down and she couldn’t fix every little mundane problem that tore people and spirits apart, she was the easiest person to blame. 

“They don’t see this, either. They don’t see how much it bothers you. How hard you try. They don’t see that you bring it all home with you every night. The pain and the suffering - your heart is so big, Korra.” When Korra sniffled beside her, Asami’s heart broke. She sat up just enough to kiss Korra’s cheek. “Shh, hey...it’s okay.”

“I’m really tired,” Korra’s voice strained, her hand wrapping around Asami’s wrist. “My... _ stuff _ has really been acting up the last few nights.” Korra’s ‘stuff’ was her trauma. Her emotional scars, the ones the healing waters could never wash away. “Everything that happened and...being away from you. I  _ really _ need to sleep tonight.” 

Asami took that as a personal mission. She sat up, lifting Korra’s head up as well and positioned it so that Korra’s head was in her lap. From there, she slowly dropped her finger into Korra’s cheek and started gently tracing the outline of her face. 

“You want to talk about any of it?” 

She shrugged slightly. “It’s nothing new - I had that weird...detached feeling a few nights ago. I just kinda...sat up in the bathroom for a while trying to stay grounded. I fell asleep leaning against the tub.” she laughed, but it was humorless and weak. “I know it’s just my anxiety playing tricks on me but...when I’m in it I just can’t shake it, you know?” 

“I know, you just have to try and remember that you’ve felt that way before and you always manage to get through it.”

“Yeah.” Korra exhaled slowly, her eyes falling shut as Asami’s fingertip ran up her jaw, traced over her eye and down her nose. “It’s worse when I’m tired.” Asami brushed a thumb across Korra’s lip and swept over her cheek. Carefully and meticulously, she soothed Korra’s body with the gentlest of touches. 

“We’ll figure it out, okay? We’ll talk to Tenzin. Talk to Zhu-Li and whoever else we need to. If the Earth Kingdom still needs help, then we’ll help it.  _ We _ , not you alone.” Korra’s eyes opened just enough to look up at Asami, who smiled down at the woman she loved. “You’re not alone. Never.” 

When Korra’s eyes shut again, Asami continued to hold her and help her fall asleep.

* * *

“Is this a pants or dress kind of date?” Asami asked, her voice echoing off the walls of the closet. 

“Pants!” Korra shouted back from the bathroom. 

Asami rolled her eyes with a smile. Of course it was. This was a Korra planned date - one she had been insistent on all week. It was nice to see Korra excited about this, she’d been down and struggling since coming back from home.

Korra’s heart was entirely too big for her chest sometimes. She was born to care - born to give of herself until there was nothing left in order to make sure that the rest of the world was okay. 

Lately, as she continued to grow and the world stopped coming at her with end of the world catastrophes, she had found time to truly understand just how deeply troubled the smaller battles fought every day were. 

Asami knew, she’d seen it and studied it. The history of the world taught to the Avatar was taught through the eyes of past Avatars. Everything was bigger, the stakes were higher - it all felt like one epic battle after another. 

What Asami learned was different. It was a struggle and a slow climb, one that people weren’t meant to win. The more steps you took upward, the further you were going to fall when the rocks gave away. 

So Asami’s mission tonight was clear, whatever Korra wanted, she got. She deserved it and Asami just wanted to see her smile. 

Taking her time, Asami picked out a nice set of comfortable - but still fashionable - pants and a red, button down top. She threw a black vest on over it and decided to swoop her hair back in a ponytail. She had no idea what Korra had planned, but most of Korra’s dates usually ended with her hair a mess and her feet sore - tonight would most likely be no different. 

As with any endeavor in her life, Asami had a counter plan prepared. She knew Korra was going to go all out tonight, their first real date in months. And even though she hadn’t said anything, Asami knew Korra felt guilty about what happened when she first came home, bringing Mako and Bolin with her only to find Asami barely dressed and waiting for her. 

It didn’t bother Asami in the slightest - she looked good and she knew it. But Korra apologized too many times, it mattered to her. So this date was no doubt Korra’s plan to make up for it. 

Asami couldn’t have that, she was far too invested in making this night special in her own way. 

As she stepped out of the closet, fully dressed and slid on her vest, she dug into her underwear drawer and pulled out the tiny box with the necklace. 

She wasn’t nervous, she knew Korra would say yes. She’d given her heart and all of her trust to Korra years ago. Still, this was a big deal - to spend the rest of her life with Korra was not something Asami took for granted. 

She also knew what it would mean to the rest of the world. Katara had told her all about it. Marrying the Avatar brought with it so many unnecessary troubles. 

Asami didn’t care, she was ready and more than capable. 

When Korra stepped out of the bathroom, in a long sleeved blue top and black underwear, Asami gave her a once over. “How casual are we talking?” 

Korra laughed. “I haven’t put my pants on yet. Oh! I can wear the new pelt my mom sent me!” Korra raced into the closet, kissing Asami’s cheek as she went by. 

Ten minutes later, they were out the door and Korra had the keys. 

“You know where we’re going?”

Korra scoffed. “Of course I do, I haven’t gotten lost in like...six days.” 

“We could just fly there, you know?” 

“Nah, I like driving. It’s nice. Plus, I want you to enjoy it too, not cling on to me for dear life while we glide over the park. “

Asami rolled her eyes. “I know you’re not going to drop me.” She said, climbing into the car. 

Korra followed suit. “That doesn’t stop you from clinging.” 

“Maybe I just like holding you?” 

“Uh huh, and screaming?”

“Shush,” Asami stuck out her tongue for good measure. The flying was terrifying when you had no bending skills to catch you on the way down.

The drive was nice, Korra had started to really improve with her driving when she finally put her mind to it. Asami knew it wasn’t her preferred mode of transportation, how could it be when she could literally fly. Still, she looked good behind the wheel, her forearms flexing as she turned and she would occasionally push her hair to the side to check her mirror. 

Reaching out, Asami touched Korra’s cheek gently with her fingertip, making her grip the wheel a little tighter. 

“I am  _ driving _ .” She insisted. 

Asami laughed. “You’re such a puppy,” Asami leaned over and kissed where her hand had been. “Are you going to give me a hint about where we’re going?”

“We’re going to see an old friend of mine.” Asami frowned. “And we’re gonna put our hands all over him.”

That was too much. Asami leaned back into her side of the Satomobile and gave Korra a very confused look. 

Her girlfriend, suddenly feeling very playful, just smiled.

“It’s not a threesome with Mako, is it?”

Korra snorted out a laugh. “He wishes!” As they started to slow down, Korra pointed out a finger towards the bay. Directly at the large statue in the middle of the water. 

“A threesome with Aang?” 

The car suddenly swerved. “Oh spirits,” Korra shook her head. “That’s just...that’s just too weird. The joke was funnier when I made it.” 

It was so easy to make Korra blush, Asami loved it. “Okay then, goof. Tell me what we’re doing here?” 

“I thought about how much we enjoy finding good views. Our apartment and the pavilion on the island. That spot in the Spirit World we climbed up to before the big spirit threw us off.”

Asami considered for a moment dropping the cheesiest of lines about the views they’d found were nothing compared to the view Asami had looking at Korra - but she restrained herself. 

“Okay, so…” Korra’s smile grew and Asami looked back at the giant statue in the water. “You want to  _ climb _ Aang?” 

“Yeah! We could see the city from the top of his head in the water! And I  _ may  _ have left a little surprise up there for us.” She had such a happy grin on her face, so proud of herself. Even if Asami had no idea how they’d get to the statue, let alone climb it, Korra’s excited expression was convincing enough to try. “You wanna?” 

Asami unbuckled her seat belt. “Are we waterbending to the statue?”

Korra shook her head. “It’s a bending free night. I rented us a boat.”

“I own dozens of boats. In all shapes and sizes.”

“I know, but this is  _ my _ date and  _ I _ rented us a boat.”

“You don’t have any money.”

“All it cost me was a little grunt work carrying some supplies for the guy, and a picture.”

It was such a strange thing to consider. The work Korra had done for this date, the thought she’d put into it. Asami had had dates before where she’d spent hundreds of dollars on fancy cars and the highest class restaurants in Republic City. She took Korra dancing one night on the top floor of Harmony Tower, then rented them the best suite in the place. 

Those were her date nights. Big and fancy, trying to show Korra as many comforts as possible. 

These were Korra’s date nights. Simple and fun, trying to keep the both of them grounded when the world expected so much of both of them. 

It was the perfect balance.

“You’re very sweet, you know that?” Asami said as she exited the Satomobile and started for the docks.

Korra strode up beside Asami, taking her hand and squeezing it. “I try, but I’m absolutely going to beat you to the top of Aang’s head.”

Sadly, they were also very competitive. “Not in this life, Avatar.” 

* * *

“Ready to give up yet?!” Asami was being smug. Overly smug and she knew it, but Korra had been so confident on the entire boat ride and now she was stuck on Aang’s elbow while Asami had already reached a shoulder. 

“Keep talking, Sato. I’m not out of this... _ yet _ ,” Korra was absurdly strong, Asami knew this and appreciated it greatly, but watching her use her arms to throw her entire body up and then grab onto Aang’s staff and start to climb it was a sight to see. “You better stop gawking and start climbing!” 

Asami was, in fact, gawking and her blush showed it. Thankfully Korra was too far away to see and Asami immediately went back to work. 

She made her way up Aang’s neck and then found a bit of a grip on his jaw. As she reached his ear, there was more than enough space to find a foothold. Being next to his ear, Asami whispered a soft apology for climbing all over him. 

When she checked on Korra again, she saw that Korra was sprinting down Aang’s arm towards his face with the biggest smile on her face. 

A wave of love washed over Asami. For a moment, she thought about slowing down - she was in prime position to win. But it wouldn’t be so bad to let Korra take it, let her boast and brag and keep on that smile. 

However, before Asami could decide, Korra leapt into the air, wind billowing under her feet as she glided up to the top of Aang’s head. 

“You cheat!” Asami shouted, only to be answered with a joyous squeal of delight. 

By the time Asami made her way to the top of Aang’s head, she had on the deepest scowl she could find. What she saw when she crested to the top though, was the sight of Korra sitting cross legged on a blanket with a tiny basket beside her and a few candles as well. 

She was smiling innocently, a delight in her eyes that Asami wanted to store in her memory banks as something to seek out for the rest of her life. 

“You climbed the statue of my past life a lot faster than I thought you would. So...I had to cheat to beat you up here and get the candles lit.” 

Asami sighed, unable to hold her fake anger and finished making her way up. “You did all this?” Korra nodded, patting the spot next to her. “There’s not as much room up here as you’d think.”

“I know, good thing it’s only two of us.” Korra said as Asami took her seat. She could smell the food, something wonderful. “What  _ is _ that?” 

That made Korra smile even more. “I may have scrounged up some chicken-pig and got Pema’s help to fry it.” 

“You found chicken-pig in Republic City?” Asami had to restrain herself from digging into the basket. “How many pictures did you have to take for this one?” 

Korra shrugged. “No pictures. Just had to kill a few people and bury the bodies.”

“Bad people I hope.”

“They were trying to keep me away from the chicken-pig.”

Asami tipped open the basket. “Oh well then they absolutely deserved it.” 

“So,” Korra glanced towards the water, the moonlight bouncing off her face so well. “What do you think of that view?” 

It took a great deal of effort on Asami’s part to tear her eyes away from Korra, but when she did, the view was quite breathtaking. “Wow,” she could really see just how big Republic City was from here. The way the city reflected off the water - how the light of the Spirit Portal illuminated the sky. It was almost surreal and suddenly Asami knew what she had to do. “Korra I…” she was out of breath, both from climbing and anticipation. 

Blue eyes found her, a soft look on Korra’s face. “Everything okay?” Asami nodded. “You can talk to me,” Korra smiled and Asami found her courage again. 

She reached into the pocket of her vest, her fingers wrapping around the box. 

“Korra, I...I love you so much. I think about what my life might be without you and I realize that I can’t actually imagine it. You have become such an important piece of my world - you are my world. My light and my future. I know you have a responsibility to your duty, and a destiny that goes beyond me...beyond us and I respect that. I will, with all my heart, support and love you no matter what is thrown at us.” Asami took a breath and gave herself a moment to look at Korra . From there, she saw tears glistening in her eyes and a hand covering her mouth. She had to finish this speech now before she lost her nerve. “But I also want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to protect  _ you _ . You, Korra, not the Avatar. You are so much more than your destiny. You’re funny and sweet. You’re kind and goofy. You’re thoughtful and stubborn. You’re a wonderful daughter and friend and girlfriend. You’re...my person.” Asami revealed the box, popping it open to reveal the necklace. “I want you to be my wife. My forever. If you’ll have me.” 

Once Asami took a breath, she heard Korra sniffle and saw that she was full on crying. As tough and strong as Korra was, she could also be this - so soft and emotional. 

“You...made this for me?”

Asami nodded. “Designed it myself.”

With a shaky hand, Korra reached out and touched the necklace in the box, almost gasping when her finger fell on the symbol. A watertribe mark mixed with the mark of Future Industries - a combination of their lives meshed together. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.” Korra smiled, giving Asami a look. “What? You set me up for that one. Had to do it.” 

Korra took the necklace in her hand and pulled it into her chest, looking at Asami with a tear rolling down her cheek. 

“Asami,” she breathed. “I love you.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

Korra leaned forward and kissed her - a soft breeze fluttered through the sky and everything in that moment felt truly perfect. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you, there is a plot in here somewhere. We're getting to it lol. Thank you for the support. Enjoy some fluff and Korra being a nerd.

“Korra, why are we out here?” 

Her father’s voice startled her, in the dark like this she wasn’t even entirely sure where he was. “What? You know why. It’s tradition!” 

She heard him let out a very exaggerated sigh. “We’re hunting tiger-seal, before the sun comes up. Tiger-seal - a meat of which I have a freezer full of already.”

“Dad,” Korra growled, he wondered where she got her hatred of the morning from. “I want to do this. Asami proposed to me, she was so sweet and said all these things. I - I missed out on a lot of this kind of stuff growing up in the compound. I want to have at least this one.” She put so much sentiment in her words - so much care to try and convey how important this was to her. 

But when she found her father’s eyes through the moonlit forest surrounding them, he looked entirely unimpressed. “Do you even know how to use that thing?” He gestured to the bow in her hands. 

Korra lifted it up, stretching the string back. “Sure, how hard can it be.”

“Korra, you’ve never used a weapon in your life.” 

She scoffed. “Neither have you!”

“I know, I’m a _waterbender_.” Her eyes narrowed. “There’s a reason traditions like this aren’t really a thing anymore, Korra.”

“I can use a bow and arrow.”

He frowned. “Alright, prove it. Shoot that tree over there.” He pointed into nothing but the darkness in front of them. 

“Dad, I can barely see you, I can’t see the tree.”

“Hang on,” she could hear him put his pack down and ruffle through it. When he returned, she heard his lanter spark and suddenly the area around them was lit up. She watched him walk, stomping through the snow with big, knee high steps, and set the lantern down by the tree. “Now hit this tree!” He then scampered away from the tree an exaggerated amount. 

Korra rolled her eyes and took an arrow out of the quiver on her hip. She set it in like she’d seen in that one mover about a world without bending, and drew the string back. 

She took a deep breath, held it for a second and let go of the arrow. 

It broke the lantern. 

“Dammit,” she whispered as she dropped the bow to her side. 

She could hear her dad coming back to her, his footsteps loud and heavy as he carried his broken lantern. He sat it down next to her and was doing his best not to look as smug as she knew he was feeling. “You do know what a tree is, right?”

“Dad,” she wanted to snipe back at him, she knew he was kidding - but the disappointment was overwhelming. 

“What’s going on, Korra? Why are you so insistent on this?” 

Setting her bow down, in the snow, Korra smashed her foot onto the ground and bent a slab of rock up to sit on. She put her head in her hands and sighed. “I don’t know, I just…” She looked up and saw that her dad was watching her intently, curiously - ready to help as always. “Asami proposed to me.”

“I’m aware - that’s why we’re freezing our butts off before sunrise.”

“I’m going to be marrying Asami Sato. The CEO of Future Industries. The Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries.” 

Her dad furrowed his brow. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Ugh!” She cried, frustrated more with herself than him. “It’s just...it’s going to be such a big deal, you know? We’re both in the public eye. I have a stupid popularity poll and Asami comes up on the radio every dang week! When we announce this and it’s...out there...I just worry none of it will belong to us anymore.” 

“I know you’re the Avatar and I know that Asami is who she is, I understand the importance you both carry. But Korra, what you do for your wedding and your future is still up to you.”

Korra nodded slowly. “I know, I...I _love_ being the Avatar. I love helping people and I’m proud of the things I’ve done. But Asami...what we have, it’s the one thing in my life I want to be selfish with. The things that we’ve been through. The way we feel about each other.” Korra took a deep breath, trying to settle herself down. She was supposed to be killing tiger-seals not crying like a baby. “Sometimes we’ll take days, full days where Asami will call out of work and I’ll tell Tenzin to leave me alone and we’ll just stay in our apartment. We’ll cook breakfast and dance, we’ll play games and sit out on the balcony watching the city. Dad, it’s...my favorite thing in the world. It’s the one time where I really don’t feel like Avatar Korra. With her I’m just...Korra, and that’s enough and -” her eyes started to burn. “I don’t want to hear Asami Sato marry _Avatar_ Korra when I’m looking at her and promising her forever.” She felt herself laugh, she was rambling like a fool and who had no idea how to articulate what she was feeling. “Maybe I’m overthinking it.”

“No you’re not” her father said, and she felt his hand fall on her shoulder. When she looked up at him, he was smiling. “I’m so happy you found her, Korra. When you were growing up in the compound and spending so much time alone, your mother and I worried you would be too isolated and too distant. That you would end up being only the Avatar and never finding more. To hear you talk about her and those...days off you mentioned...it makes me so happy for you.” 

“I love her so much, Dad.” Korra was done trying not to cry. She was a mess. 

“I know,” he squeezed her shoulder and then suddenly his eyes went wide. “I have an idea,” Korra looked up at him expectantly. “Marry her here.” 

“Here? Like...in this vast snowy forest?”

Tonraq rolled his eyes. At least Korra thought he did, she really couldn’t see. “No, in the South.”

“You think?” 

“Why not? She already gave you a necklace. That’s something from here. We can call up Tenzin on the island and have him contact your friends and anyone else you’d like to come. They can take their air bison or one of Asami’s big boats and come to the South. You could have a traditional, private wedding in two weeks.” 

When Korra thought of her wedding, she imagined it in the city. That was her home and Asami’s. She imagined the press would catch wind of the engagement and then it would become a spectacle - meant to bring the world together. 

That vision of a wedding always ended with her and Asami slipping away and trying to escape. To run from the world just for a chance to be alone. 

If they had the wedding here, then they wouldn’t have to run or escape. It wouldn’t be the Avatar getting married in front of the world. It would be Korra, marrying the woman she loved in front of everyone she loved. 

“Do you think Asami would be okay with that?”

He shrugged. “You’d have to ask her, of course. But I’m fairly certain that woman would do just about anything for you. That’s why she has my blessing.”

“You didn’t…”

“She came to me, Korra, the last time we visited.”

“That was six months ago!” 

His smile grew. “She’s had plans to put that necklace on you for a long time.” He reached out and touched the pendant hanging from the dark blue strap. “The quality is amazing.”

“It’s Asami, she’s probably been working on it for a while.” 

“It was quite funny that she asked, I told her two years ago that she was stuck with all of us.” 

That made Korra smile. She loved how much her parents loved Asami. “So...I’ll ask her then, about us marrying...here.”

“And soon, it sounds like.”

“Yeah,” her body was suddenly overflowing with excitement. “Thank you, Dad.” She stood up from her earthbent seat and hugged him. “I love you.”

His arms wrapped around her. Even now, well into her twenties, she still felt so safe when he held her. “I love you too, honey. Now can we please go home?” 

“Spirits, yes. Who’s dumb idea was this anyway?”

He laughed, picking up his bag and shoving the broken lantern into it. “I don’t know, but I’ll be blaming the Avatar.

Korra groaned. “Get in line.” 

* * *

It was light by the time they returned home. Korra could feel the early morning catching up to her, frustrated at herself that she’d wasted a perfectly good morning where she could have been cuddled up with Asami. Instead, she’d dragged her dad out on a hunt that was really just an excuse for Korra to try and feel more like Korra and less like the Avatar. 

Still, it didn’t matter now. She’d admitted her fears, spoken out about what she wanted, and now she was back and hoping Asami might still be asleep and in need of cuddles. 

Unfortunately, mornings in the South started earlier than they did in Republic City, and when Korra walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, she saw Asami and her mother chopping vegetables and chatting quietly. 

“Morning,” Korra said, making her presence known. 

Both of them looked up at her, both of them smiled. “You’re back already?” Asami asked.

Korra shrugged. “I’m just that good,” she winked and sat her bow down on the kitchen table. 

“No you’re not,” Senna cut in with a laugh. “Your father talked some sense into you, didn't he?” 

“No, no...I talked some sense into myself. Dad was just _nearby_ and helped get me there.” 

While Senna laughed at Korra’s expense, Asami simply smiled adoringly at her - enough to make Korra forget how silly she’d been with all these unnecessary traditions. 

Korra made her way around the table, scooping up a piece of carrot and tossing it in her mouth. “Anything I can help with?” She asked as she slid up next to Asami, bumping her hip into her just a bit. 

“We’re just making stock to help cook the tiger-seal you were supposed to be bringing home - which I suppose I should go dig out a steak or two out of the freezer.”

As Senna went to go fetch the steaks, Korra found herself leaning against Asami’s shoulder - the early morning still catching up with her. 

“You look really cute in your Water Tribe clothes.” Korra said, her eyes closed as Asami’s rhythmic chopping soothed her. 

“I think you just like me in _your_ colors.”

Korra smiled. “I think I just like you.” She felt Asami kiss the top of her head. “I feel a little stupid for dragging us down here to do...all this. I know you’re busy with all your Satorail stuff and…”

“Korra, I knew when I proposed to you that we’d come down here. Traditions or not, we had to visit your parents.” Asami finished the onion she was chopping and sat the knife down. Korra peeked one eye open, glanced up at Asami and saw her staring back with a smile. “So how did Tonraq convince you to give up the hunt?” 

“I wouldn’t say he _convinced_ me as much as he just figured out what I was hiding from myself.” 

Asami’s smile faded a little. “Which was?” 

Shifting a bit, Korra moved around behind Asami’s back, looped her arms around Asami’s waist and held her. “What kind of wedding do you want?”

“I…” Asami hesitated, her head shifting to the side a little. “I guess I haven’t really given it much thought. I spent so much time trying to figure out when to give you the necklace that I didn’t really think of anything beyond that.” Asami’s hands fell over Korra’s. “Why do you ask?” 

Korra sighed deeply, she remembered one of the things Tenzin had been trying to tell her for a while now - as the world kept calling on her over and over again. That she shouldn’t be afraid to be a little selfish sometimes. That she should be able to ask for things. To want things. 

“I want to get married here.” She said, her voice not carrying well. “Like...soon. Really soon.” 

“Okay,” Asami said, and it was entirely too quick and simple. 

“Okay?” Korra frowned, meeting Asami’s eyes. “Just like that?” 

Her girlfriend shrugged. “I mean, I can ask my parents but I doubt they’ll have much issue with it.”

Korra felt her eyes go wide. “Asami!” 

She laughed gently. “I’m just saying, my part is over. The necklace, the proposal - you said yes so I’m happy. Anything else is extra. I never wanted a big wedding, Korra."

“You didn’t?” Korra wasn’t sure why that surprised her so much. 

“No, my whole life has been full of exaggerated events. My graduation had a parade in downtown Republic City.” 

“Really?” 

Asami nodded. “Really. Future Industries had three floats.”

“Ew,” that made Asami laugh. “There has to be some things you want though. I don’t want to feel like I’m taking over _our_ wedding. “

“I’m not lying when I tell you that I have no real expectations about a wedding. I haven’t envisioned it or thought of the perfect setting or dress or even what I might say to you.” Slowly, Asami turned in Korra’s arms until they were face to face. “The only thing I think about is our future together. How we make it official doesn’t matter to me.” 

“Oh.” 

As soft and wonderful as Asami’s words were, Korra couldn’t hide away the hint of disappointment she felt. She was _excited_ about a wedding. Excited about the prospect of marrying her best friend in front of everyone she cared about. 

Unfortunately, Korra wasn’t great at hiding how she felt from Asami. “Hey, listen to me. Just because I’m not big on the idea of a wedding doesn’t mean that I won’t be invested in _our_ wedding. I know it matters to you. I know you love traditions and you want to share our love with everyone, so if we do this then we’ll make it the best wedding we want and I will do all I can to give that to you because I love you.” Asami put her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “If you want me to eat a tiger-seal heart in front of your parents to prove I’m part of the tribe - I’ll do it.” 

Korra snorted out a laugh. “Oh my gosh, you’d scar all of our guests.” 

“It’d be kinda fun though.”

“You’d look hot covered in tiger-seal heart blood.” 

Asami pecked Korra on the nose. “You’re so good to me.” 

“All right,” As Korra’s mother came back into the room, Asami turned around to face her but Korra did not pull away from holding her. “Three tiger-seal steaks and I didn’t even have to skin them.”

“Is this going to be one of those things that I never live down? Like when the otter-seals attacked me when I was five? Because I don’t want to come home and have everyone remind me of the time I tried to hunt to prove I could provide for my super rich engineer wife.” The word wife made Korra’s lips tingle as she said it.

Unfortunately, the smile on Asami’s face was dangerous and Korra knew she’d messed up. 

“You were attacked by otter-seals?!” 

That set Senna off and Korra buried her face in her hands. 

* * *

“Cousin Korra. It has been a considerable amount of time since the last time we saw you.” Eska’s voice was as disinterested as ever. 

“Seventeen months.” Desna added, a look of derision in his eyes. “Apparently our cousin is far too busy to make any trips to the North.”

“What can I say? You two haven’t had any spirit troubles or hostile takeovers that needed an Avatar’s service.”

Eska’s eyes narrowed. “Yet here you are, if you’re here to tell us of some unknown evil coming to consume our home...let it happen.”

“Please,” Desna slunk back on his throne of ice. “It’s been dreadfully boring for far too long. An impending apocalypse could really turn the week around.” 

Korra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had debated coming here at all. She knew that Desna and Eska probably wouldn’t care much at all about her getting married. But if they found out a wedding happened and they weren’t invited it might be a thousand times worse. 

“I’m not here for any apocalypse.” They both frowned and Korra rolled her eyes. “I’m here to invite you both to...my wedding.” 

Suddenly, Eska rose from her throne and stalked over towards Korra. Even to the Avatar herself, Eska was scary - Korra had no idea what was going to happen. 

“So this necklace is...real? Not something you stole off one of your kills?”

“I don’t... _kill_.”

“Our father says otherwise.” 

Korra shot a glare at Desna. “I apologized -”

“Wrongfully, he deserved it.”

Now Korra was getting frustrated. “Why are you so close to me?”

Eska looked up at her. “I’m examining your necklace. It seems real.”

“Of course it’s real!” 

“You can never be too careful, Cousin Korra. What if you were duped by someone who simply wished to make you fall in love with them, then gave you the necklace to track you - wait until you were vulnerable and then _kill_ you?”

These two were exhausting, Korra pinched the bridge of her nose. “You know what, if that was Asami’s plan all along then she would have earned her kill.”

“Sato?” Desna asked, Eska turning back to look at him. “You’re marrying Asami Sato?” 

Korra felt herself smile. Hearing it said like that, even from these two, made her stomach flutter. “Yes, I am.”

“What a peculiar life decision you’ve made.”

“What? Why?” 

“She’s not what I would have expected for you.”

“What do you mean? Because she’s a woman?” 

Eska let out that creepy laugh of hers. “Hardly, marriages between two women are powerful. If Bolin was a woman we’d still be together.” Eska sighed. “Oh Bolin, you simple minded little Turtle Duck. How is Bolin?” 

“He’s...fine. Seems to be happy. He’s working for the president.” 

“So he is no longer wallowing in the suffering of losing me as his forever soulmate?” 

Korra shook her head. “I don’t think so.” 

“Such a waste.” Eska turned around and returned to her seat. “Very well, we shall attend your wedding.”

“Great!” Korra really wasn't sure why, but she was glad they would be there. “Asami will be...happy...to see you.” 

Desna looked over at his sister. “An Avatar’s wedding is the perfect environment for something catastrophic to happen.”

Eska laughed again, Korra really wished she wouldn’t. “Then we might finally have something to _do_.” 

“Okay,” Korra decided to ignore their desire to kill. She was trying very hard to stay focused on positive things. “Great, then...it’s in two weeks and it’ll be at the park past the long river in the South. You know what, just...you’ll find it. Two weeks.”

“Such a hurry,” Desna commented. “Is she pregnant?” 

“How would that even work?!” Korra’s voice raised a bit too much. 

“You once turned into a giant blue spirit and murdered our father who was also a giant spirit. Do not pretend pregnancy is that far out of the realm.” 

“I’m gonna go. I’ll see you in two weeks.” 

Korra couldn’t help but wonder if she’d just made a huge mistake.

* * *

“And that’s another win for me!” 

Korra groaned, falling face first on the table. “Ugh, why do we even play?” 

Asami’s laugh filled the room. “Because you were bored and our friends are running late and you always seem to think that you’ll beat me even though you never play outside of our occasional games.”

“Pai Sho is a stupid game anyway - we should really play Bones or Ice Daggers.”

“Ice...daggers?” 

“It’s a waterbender game.”

“Oh, well that would raise your chances of beating me.” Korra glared at her. “At least a little.” She winked for good measure.

“If my mom wasn’t in the next room I would be all over you.” 

Asami leaned back against the cushion behind her, pressed into the wall, and smirked. “Is that so?” 

“Korra!” Jinora’s sudden voice right behind her made Korra jump, her knee kicking the table and sending the Pai Sho board and all it’s pieces flying. 

“Jinora! You scared the…” as she spoke, Korra realized that Jinora wouldn’t spirit pop in like this unless something was wrong. “What’s going on?” 

Jinora sighed. “We’re at the dock, but we can’t get through.”

“What? Why?” 

“The spirits won’t let us pass. They’re not being violent, but they’re just...not moving. We can’t dock. They’re demanding to speak to you.”

“Spirits?” Korra frowned, she had sensed any spiritual negativity the entire time she’d been here. Not even when she passed through the portals to talk to her cousins. “Okay, I’m on my way. Be careful, okay?” 

“You too, we’ll see you soon.” 

As Jinora disappeared, Korra ran her hands through her hair. “Just two weeks of peace. That’s all I wanted.” 

Asami picked up the fallen Pai Sho board and the scattered pieces. “She said they weren’t being violent, right? Maybe it’s just a misunderstanding.”

“Because I handle those so well between spirits and humans.” 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Korra pushed to her feet, her face must not have been convincing because Asami squeezed her shoulders. “It is, and if it’s not, then we’ll handle that too.” 

Korra nodded, taking a deep breath. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Twenty minutes later, and one long ride on Naga’s back, Korra and Asami found themselves nearing the dock. Korra could feel the spiritual energy building as they drew closer. Eventually, the sky started to turn a unique shade of green and yellow that meant there was an abundance of spirits nearby. 

Once they reached their destination, there was a mass of spirits all standing guard at the docks - some of them pacing the ground, other’s flying in the sky. 

Korra felt Asami’s hands uncoil from around her waist before she hopped off Naga and started racing towards the commotion. 

“Spirits!” Korra cried out, drawing a mass of them to turn and look at her - the motion in the sky slowed. “What’s going on? Why are you stopping my friends from docking their ship?” 

As the spirits swirled and moved in front of her, Korra watched one step out from the crowd and move towards her. It seemed unthreatening enough. It was round and blue and had floppy ears that reminded her of Naga. It came forward, but kept enough distant that it spoke loudly to carry the distance. 

“Avatar Korra! We’ve been waiting for you!” 

Korra looked around, all the spirits watching her. She didn’t sense any hostility or darkness around her. Which was only more confusing. “I - I’m here! I want to know why you’re keeping my friends from docking!” 

“We’re not trying to stop them, we just wanted to see you to talk to you. We heard that you plan to marry! We’ve learned about human weddings and we want to watch! We want to be a part of it!” 

Korra opened her mouth to say something, then realized she had no idea how to even approach such a thing. “You...want to be at my wedding?” There was a resounding yes from the spirits surrounding her. 

“We’ve never been to a wedding of the Avatar before!” One spirit said.

“You’re our Avatar too!”

“I wanna see!”

So many different spirits were shouting, Korra could only make out a few of the pleas, but the general idea was obvious. She looked back at Asami, who was still sitting on top of Naga, watching - too far away for Korra to see her face. She looked back at the spirits, who had moved in just a bit closer. 

“Okay!” She shouted and the voices died down. “Okay, I - I...hadn’t really planned on having a big wedding. In fact, it was going to just be family and friends.” The beginnings of shouting and protests threatened to start up again, Korra was quick to speak up. “What if we have the wedding in the Spirit World?!” She knew it was not the smartest thing to make such a decision without consulting...well...everyone first. But she couldn’t do anything if she upset the spirits and had to spend the next two weeks dealing with them. “We could bring my friends and family in, have the wedding there and then all of you could watch and be a part of it!” 

That brought with it a tremendous amount of cheers and celebration from the spirits. So much so that Korra found herself smiling and turning back to see Asami coming forward with Naga. 

“Hey, see I told you you could handle it. Look,” Asami pointed to show Korra that the spirits were moving aside, allowing the ship to dock. “What was all that about?” 

Korra shrugged, “they wanted to come to our wedding.”

“They...what?” Asami stammered, Korra just leaned back into her. 

“We’re getting married in the Spirit World.”

“We’re _what_?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words and support. Any review, no matter the length or what you say, matters so much. Just knowing you guys are along for the ride with me on this one is motivation enough. I've written so much this last week - thanks in no small part to you :)
> 
> Despite the beginning - this story is not just a massive fluff fest lol. There is plot coming, I swear ;P

“The Spirit World?”

“Wow! The Spirit World!”

“I don’t have fond memories of the Spirit World.”

“So we couldn’t have the citizens of Republic City but a bunch of spirits are okay?” 

“Listen, everyone!” Korra hated raising her voice, but they wouldn’t stop talking. She stood in her parents kitchen, looking around at all of her friends and family who had come to be a part of her and Asami’s wedding, and looked deep within herself to find calm. “I just...I didn’t want to make it a whole thing. The spirits wanted to see the Avatar marry. They’ve learned about our ways from being connected more with humans lately and...they’re...curious.”

“So they wanna see me officiate the heck out of this wedding huh?!” Bumi stood up triumphantly, pounding his chest. 

Tenzin sighed. “I’m fairly certain they’re more interested in the Avatar.” 

“It’s pretty neat that they reached out to you.” Jinora had been practically beaming ever since Korra told them all what all the fuss was about. 

“They sure had a funny way of ‘reaching out’.” Mako, still very cranky. 

Everyone had an opinion, Korra knew they all had her best interest at heart, but she’d already told the spirits they would do it - there was no going back now.

Which left Korra in a very awkward spot because she’d made the decision without consulting Asami. Asami, the woman who would also be standing up there in front of their friends and every spirit who happened by. 

Asami had told her that she didn’t care what the wedding was like - that it didn’t matter to her. But still, it all kept changing so much and so fast, it was once again not feeling much like  _ their _ wedding. 

As everyone continued to discuss and borderline argue, Korra slid away to a corner of the room and found a stool pressed against one of the back walls. She sat down, head in her hands and tried to imagine what a wedding in the Spirit World would look like.

Sure it would be beautiful, but spirits didn’t know the customs and they were naturally curious. What was to stop one or a dozen of them from constantly interrupting to ask questions or just completely disrupt it when they grew bored? 

What if Mako’s grouchiness or Bumi’s silliness altered the reality around them and suddenly their wedding turned into a pit of snakes or a waterfall that sent them all off a cliff. 

It was too unpredictable and crazy, what if…

“Hey you,” Asami’s voice was there, as it always was, and Korra glanced up to see her beautiful fiance smiling down at her. “You looked a little lost over here.” 

Korra sighed, pressing her head into Asami’s stomach and feeling a pair of arms wrap around her. “I think I made a mistake.” She said, finally admitting it. “I just...panicked and agreed to this without even thinking or...asking you.”

“You already know where I stand.” Asami unwrapped herself from Korra and knelt down to meet her eyes. “What do you want, Korra?” 

The question lingered heavy in her head, she was never great at answering that. Korra’s whole life was never about what she wanted, it was always about what she was  _ destined _ for. Her future was dictated to her from the moment she started shooting fire and moving earth. Yes, she’d fought hard and worked for the freedoms she had and now that she was a fully realized Avatar she had the power to do anything she wanted. 

It was never lost on Korra, how powerful she was. Somehow though, that made life feel even more narrow and out of her control. She had the ability to shape the world, so every step had to be careful. Even this, not wanting to upset the spirits, was out of her hands. 

“I want this, right here.” Korra gestured to the room where her loved ones were all gathered around a large table in her parent’s home, talking about spirits and the weather and every little thing they could. “I wish we could just marry right now and be done with it. Then put on a show for the spirits to make them happy.” She laughed at how absurd it was - like some kind of performance piece for spirits.

When she carefully met Asami’s eyes though, that familiar look was there. Her wheels were spinning. “What...are you doing?” 

Asami grinned. “Let’s do it.” 

“Do...what?” 

“Let’s get married, right now.” Asami grabbed Korra’s hands. “You said it yourself, this is all you want. They’re all here now. Bumi can officiate - your parents are here. Tenzin and his family are here. Our friends are here. It’s kind of perfect.” 

Korra was shocked, but she could already picture it. There was a big chamber on the second floor meant for sparring and training that could easily work for a stage. With a little time, they could put on their wedding clothes and do it all before the sun went down. 

She could be married to Asami when they went to bed tonight. “Are you sure? Right now?” 

“Korra, in my head, I’ve been married to you for a long time now. All of this just makes it official.” 

“What about the spirits?” 

Asami grinned. “We’ll just give them a hell of a show.”

Tears started to spring up in Korra’s eyes. She was going to say yes, she was going to marry Asami today. 

“Okay,” she laughed as she said it, drawing Asami into her arms. “Okay! Everyone!” She shouted, standing up and bringing Asami with her. “Let’s do this right now!”

“To the Spirit World!” Meelo shouted, standing on the table and throwing his hands in the air.

“No,” Korra stopped him before everyone started shouting. “No, not that. Let’s do the wedding here - in my parents home. The training room is big enough and Asami and I have our outfits. We can go change, you guys set it up. Bumi does his thing and…” Korra’s throat hitched and she felt like such a baby. She’d literally almost died multiple times but  _ this  _ choked her up. “And then I’ll be married to you.” 

The smile Asami gave her added years to Korra’s life. 

“Are you sure, Korra? I know how much this means to you.” Senna moved quickly to be by Korra’s side, her eyes soft and curious, like she’d support whatever decision Korra made.

“I’m sure, I just...I know the spirits mean well but this right here is all I want. All of you, and...we can do something for the spirits to make them feel like they’re a part of it. But I want to be Asami’s wife - as soon as possible.” 

Senna smiled and when Korra looked up, she saw her father nodding in approval. 

“Sounds like we’re having a wedding!” Opal shouted. 

“Woohoo!” Bolin was practically screaming. 

Korra took a deep breath and prepared herself to start getting ready. “Lieutenant Meelo!” She barked and Meelo, still on the table, put up a salute in her direction. 

“At your service, Avatar Korra!” 

Korra looked him in the eyes as seriously as she could and stalked over towards him. He knelt down until they were nose to nose. “As your commanding officer, I am  _ ordering _ you to get these soldiers ready.”

Everyone around her groaned. 

Meelo nodded once, finished his salute, and jumped to his feet. “YOU HEARD THE WOMAN! LET’S MOVE, PEOPLE!”

* * *

Twenty or so minutes later, Korra found herself sitting in a quiet room of her parents home in a wonderful blue dress her mother had picked out for her. There were hands playing in her hair, braiding a handful of it behind her head to neatly tie it up and help keep it out of her face. 

She was anxious, working as hard as she could to keep her foot from bouncing up and down. She’d already been scolded by her mother twice to stop twitching. 

“Big day,” she said, feeling overwhelmed by the silence. 

Her mother laughed. “A bit of a surprising one as well, but yes, this is a very big day.” 

Korra looked at her mom through the mirror, watched her as she worked on Korra’s hair with focus. “Everything you dreamed it would be?” 

Those skilled hands froze for a moment, then she met Korra’s gaze in the mirror. “You’re marrying someone who you love and who I know first hand loves you just as much. I can’t say I’d have imagined anything better than that.” 

Without thinking, Korra’s hand found its way to the pendant hanging on the necklace she wore. It was smooth and comforting - she was fast learning the pattern from touching it so much the last few weeks. 

Soon enough, Asami would be her wife and that would be her future. The future to Korra was scary and shaky - unpredictable and unknown. Asami in the middle of that was terrifying, but it was something she knew she wanted and needed. She needed that light in her future, that hope and comfort. She needed more than a destiny of combat and protecting the world. Something that belonged to Korra and not the Avatar. 

“Have you thought about what you’re going to say?” Korra’s brow furrowed. “Your vows, Korra. Have you planned anything.”

“I...I guess not,” she hadn’t really planned on doing any of this today. “It’s not really hard to talk about how I feel about her.” 

Her mom hummed contently before continuing to work on Korra’s hair. As time passed, Korra went through what she might say and how she might say it - each time trying to remind herself that she couldn’t turn into a blubbering mess in front of everyone.

“Okay,” her mom’s voice broke Korra’s concentration. “I think we’re -”

The door opened and both women turned as Bolin came in. He was wearing a very nice suit with a cute bowtie that Opal had, no doubt, tied for him. He was smiling, but something was...off. “Ladies, you both look lovely.” He said, trying way too hard to be eloquent. “When you’re finished, Korra. I would like to have a word with you.”

Korra frowned. “Are you feeling okay, Bo?” She stood up, hugging her mom who took her leave to finish getting ready. 

Bolin stood weirdly - his chest puffed out and his hands on his hips. “I have come to ask you something incredibly serious.”

“O-kay…” Korra leaned against a table and crossed her arms over her chest. “If this is about that bachelor party thing you and Varrick tried to get me to do last week the answer is still no.”

“That...is disappointing, but not why I’m here.”

“Alright, go for it.”

“What are your intentions with Asami?” 

Her eyes narrowed. “What are my  _ intentions? _ ” He nodded firmly, his face still so serious. Korra had to fight not to laugh. “I mean, she’s absurdly rich. So if we tie the knot then I’ll be both the Avatar and absolutely loaded. With that much money and power, taking over the world will be a piece of cake.” 

Korra thought his jaw might hit the floor. “You  _ what _ ?!” 

“C’mon, Bo.” Korra pushed off the table and walked over to him, sticking her finger in his chest. “What is this all about?” 

“First of all,  _ ow. _ ” He rubbed the spot where she poked - sometimes she forgot how strong she was - but he was being an idiot. “Asami has asked me to be the one to give her away, since she has no parents and no blood family here. I have been... _ honored _ ,” there were tears in his eyes, Korra felt a little guilty for poking him. “With this privilege and it is my duty as her temporary father-” 

“I don’t think that’s how that works.” 

“It is my  _ duty _ , to make sure that she is marrying someone who respects and loves her completely.” 

Korra wanted to roll her eyes. She wanted to laugh at him or push him out of the room or maybe scare him a little. He was being silly, she knew that was just his way. It was cute that he was taking this so seriously and it’d be a fun story to tell Asami tonight. 

Yet, when she thought of what he was saying - her intentions - she found herself feeling warmth in her chest. 

“My intentions with Asami are...to share my life with her. I wake up and I never know what might happen - I can’t. The world is dark and twisted in places - it’s scary and sometimes it feels like it’s barely hanging on by a thread. Sometimes I feel the same way. On my worst days I worry the thread has snapped. But through all of that, I have her, you know? She’s like...a calm in the storm. A safe place I can go and rest and just be...me. I love you and Mako and Tenzin and his family...even my own parents. But no person in the world makes me feel safer than she does. Nobody makes me feel as loved or as needed. Me, Korra, not the Avatar or someone to fix the world no matter the cost. Asami looks at me and _ I _ feel loved,  _ I _ feel needed and  _ I _ feel safe. My intentions with Asami are to spend the rest of my life trying to make sure that she feels every bit as loved and needed and safe as she makes me feel. It may take every day I have left and every bit of effort I have, because to match what she’s given me feels unreachable. But I’ll try my best, because she’s worth every second of it.” 

As she spoke, Korra had almost forgotten where she was and what she was actually doing - which was trying to calm Bolin. The words just started pouring out, she really wished she’d had a pen or something to write them down. She just gave in to that feeling of warmth in her chest and let it run wild. 

When she looked up, Bolin was openly weeping. “That. Was.  _ Beautiful! _ ” He engulfed her in a hug, lifting her off her feet. “You have my blessing! You can marry her! You guys are so perfect together!”

Korra groaned but couldn’t stop herself from smiling and hugging him back. 

“Thanks, Bo.”

“You can call me Dad.”

“Yeah, I’m not doing that.”

* * *

She missed a few spots here and there, but Korra said almost every word to Asami that she’d said to Bolin earlier. Her hands were shaking and her heart was racing, but she spoke to Asami and tried to forget that everyone else in her life was there.

Asami’s brow was crinkled, her smile so big it looked like her cheeks might split. She was so beautiful, Korra couldn’t stop staring at her - the red button down shirt, black vest and pants she wore looked incredible on her. Korra didn’t even want to ask how much the tie cost. Her hair was tied up in a big puffy bun with dangling tresses in the front perfectly framing her face. 

After Korra’s vows, there were a few scattered sniffles in the crowd, along with Bolin and Ikki just flat out bawling. 

“Asami,” Bumi said, his voice as soft as Korra had ever heard it. “Your turn.” 

Like the true CEO of a billion yuan business, Asami nodded sharply and took a deep breath. “I wish I’d thought of something heartfelt to say or...been better prepared. I’ve spent my whole life being well prepared and being ready for what was coming. Yet...nothing in my life has ever been what I expected. I lost my mom when I was little. My dad was an equalist who lied and betrayed me. Then died trying to protect me. 

I’ve been alone for long periods of my life and for a while I thought that was what I wanted. To be alone. To isolate myself and protect myself from being hurt. Then I met you, well...then I met Mako, which led me to you.” Korra smiled, she’d thanked Mako a dozen or so times for bringing Asami to her. “And I realized as I fell in love with you, that the unpredictability in my life was just preparing me for my future with you.” Korra felt her stomach twist just a little - she wasn’t entirely sure why but Asami must have noticed. “I’m not talking about the Avatar. I mean you,  _ you _ Korra are so unpredictable. You do things that make me laugh without even trying. You have the most insane and demanding life and yet you still find time to set up dates for us that include climbing statues in the bay and sleeping under the beautiful lights of the Spirit World. Every single day with you is like a brand new adventure and I just...I never imagined I’d find the kind of joy in my life that you give me. 

You’re a lot of things to a lot of people - you are a beacon of hope for the world. But to me, you’re like magic. I wake up every morning and I’m not just happy to be next to you, I’m  _ excited _ to spend the day with you. It’s like I’ve been living in that blissful feeling of a new relationship with you for the last five years and I don’t think it’s ever going away. Your smile and your laugh still make my heart flutter. When you’re gone, I miss you so much. You can ask anyone here, I bother everyone when you’re away because I literally don’t know what to do with myself.”

That earned a few chuckles from the crowd. 

“Korra, you are...my future. You are my family. You are my love. I will spend my whole life protecting  _ you _ from everything that might come our way. I don’t give a damn what the world thinks of it’s Avatar - because  _ Korra _ is all that matters to me. And to me...Korra, is more than enough.” 

Tears were pouring down Korra’s face as Asami finished - she’d never felt so much passion from another person towards her. She was fighting against the urge to kiss Asami as hard as she could and carry her out of this room and run away together. 

“Well,” Bumi started, then paused a moment to sniff back his own tears and snot. It was kind of gross, but Korra didn’t care. “If you two are done making everyone  _ cry like babies _ , I have some words that I think fit well and will close out this ceremony. I heard these words from a tribe I stumbled across after escaping not one, but  _ three _ separate bandit camps just outside of Ba Sing Se! When I say escape, I mean I was ducking and dodging left and...”

“Bumi,” Korra left no room for argument in her tone.

“Right.”

He cleared his throat loudly, almost annoyingly, but then spoke in that same soft tone that didn’t really fit him, but clearly he was trying. 

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the world."

“Bumi…” Korra whispered,  _ everyone _ was trying to make her cry today. 

He grinned widely, proud of himself. “With the Spirits and the sky watching over us, I now pronounce you, bonded eternally. Korra, you can finally stop squeezing the life out of your hands and kiss your bride.” 

That was all Korra needed, she swooped in with both hands cupping Asami’s face and kissed her with every bit of emotion she could muster. 

Asami sank into the kiss, angling her head just enough that Korra could really get in there. It was probably a bit more intense than was necessary given all their loved ones watching, but Korra didn’t care. 

The cheers that followed drew them apart, but Korra didn’t let her go, just moved her hands to Asami’s and pulled her in for a much needed hug. 

“It’s official,” Asami whispered in Korra’s ear, a hand in her hair. “You’re a Sato now.” 

The smile that Korra had was so genuinely happy she couldn’t even describe it. Hearing Asami call her that was all she’d wanted for a long time. She’d told Asami forever ago that when they got married, she wanted to take her last name. She didn’t want Asami to be the only Sato left in the world - she wanted to carry that name with her and be her family. 

Korra Sato - just the thought of it made her head spin. “I love you, Sami.” 

Asami drew back, staring into Korra’s eyes as the crowd around them started to get restless and begin the afterparty almost immediately. “I love you too.” 

* * *

When she only gave her friends and family a day or so to plan a wedding, Korra didn’t expect much, she didn’t want much - she just wanted them there. Yet, they had all put in so much work and effort into not only the ceremony but the celebration afterwards that Korra found herself a little bit overwhelmed. 

She was having so much fun, dancing with Asami and any one else who wanted to be around her. She ate so much of her mom’s cooking and maybe lost a drinking game to Kya, which left her feeling a little heavy and light headed. 

Korra was happy, so happy that it was a little bit too much and had left her tired and watching the party from one of the scattered tables. She could see Asami dancing with her dad, they were laughing and smiling - it warmed her heart. Everyone was here, everyone was safe and happy - she wanted to capture this moment in a jar and keep it forever. 

“This is quite the party.” Katara’s soft voice drew Korra’s attention.

She turned to see Katara slowly walking towards her with the help of a cane now. “Katara! You made it!” Korra stood up quickly, gently offering her hand to help Katara make her way to the table. 

The years had really started to catch up to Katara the last few times Korra had visited. She had trouble getting around, had all but stopped with her healing services in the South and was now resting and relaxing for the first time ever. 

“Took me a while longer to get here, but I managed to see the end of the ceremony. You and your bride looked lovely.”

Korra beamed as she helped Katara into one of the chairs. She wasn’t sure if it was an Avatar thing or not, but Korra had  _ always _ found comfort in Katara’s presence. “I’m glad you could come. I know it was kind of short notice.” 

“You’ve always been spontaneous, child.” Katara mused and Korra beamed at her. “Happy looks good on you.”

Lowering her head a bit, Korra blushed and nodded. “Didn’t think I’d find anything like this sometimes, you know?” 

“I remember. It’s hard to see the light when you’re lost in the dark, but it’s always there and it seems like you’ve found it.”

Korra shifted her eyes to Asami, laughing as Bolin scooped her up and spun her around. “It’s not magically better. I still have bad days. But they’re just days, not who I am.” She reached over and grabbed Katara’s hand. “Thank you for helping me get here. I - I don’t know if I ever thanked you back then.” 

“You kept coming back, kept trying - I knew it mattered to you.” Katara took a deep breath, her eyes falling shut for a moment. Korra watched her and felt an uncomfortable feeling wash over her. The weight around her was heavy, thick with a knowledge that this might be the last time she saw Katara. “All of this love, it’s making me a bit sentimental, I’m afraid.” 

The thought that Korra was born the moment Avatar Aang died never really left her entirely - not when she grew up so close to Katara. It was a strange thing to carry and there was guilt there when she lost her connection to Aang and the other Avatars. For a long time, it was hard to look at Katara and not feel it - even if Katara herself never once blamed her for anything. 

Scooting her chair over, Korra wrapped her arms around Katara gently, holding the older woman close and whispering to her. “I know it’s not the same, but...I love you. I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Katara laughed softly, her hand falling across Korra’s back. “You’re a good kid, Korra. Always have been.” They drew back and Korra wiped at her eyes for the nineteenth time today and smiled. A moment later, Katara looked out to the dance floor. “You should go find your wife, Korra. Go...enjoy your day. Enjoy your life.” She looked back to Korra and squeezed her hand. “I promise you, I’ve enjoyed mine.” 

“Okay,” she nodded and knew there was no argument to be made. So she left Katara at the table, a warmth in her body she couldn’t really describe and a desperate need to hold Asami. 

She was easy to find, having so much fun with everyone. Korra slid up behind her, locking eyes with Bolin who took a graceful step back. Korra’s arms slid around Asami’s waist like they belonged there and Asami  _ sank _ into her. 

“There you are,” Asami said, leaning her head back to rest on Korra’s shoulder. “Missed you.”

Korra kissed her jaw. “Missed you too.” Asami turned but made sure to keep Korra’s arms around her. 

“You ready to dance, Mrs. Sato?” Hearing it like that, from Asami herself, wasn’t nearly as weird as she’d expected. 

“I’m ready.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blessing Bumi gave in this chapter was from Apache wedding ceremonies. I just really thought it was nice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two quick things  
> 1\. Thank you so much for all the support. I know I say it every time, but holy crap you guys have no idea how much it means to me.  
> 2\. This chapter is a little shorter, but because I'm so far ahead on content compared to where I'm posting, I'm gonna be dropping a second chapter later this week (probably Thursday) and maybe two a week going forward depending on how well the writing continues. 
> 
> So keep that feedback coming because it makes the content creating so much easier!

“That was somehow the best and weirdest two weeks of my life.” Asami wasn’t sure what she’d expected in a fake Spirit World wedding, but mostly it was a lot of showmanship and blustering and repeating words from the previous ceremony. 

Still, the spirits all seemed to enjoy it - oohing and awing at every word. They all thanked Korra, asked her and Asami to visit and the light show in the sky during the wedding was pretty remarkable. 

Asami was happy to be past it though, even happier to be back home in Republic City

“I can’t wait to be back in our bed tonight.” Korra said through a yawn. They were both pretty tired. Asami wished she could say it was because of nights spent enjoying newlywed bliss, but it wasn’t. They’d been so busy planning fake weddings and real ones that there was never any time. “Not the most exciting honeymoon but four days in our apartment together sounds kind of perfect.” 

On that, Asami agreed. “I don’t plan on wearing pants at all the next few days.” She said matter-of-factly, enjoying the blush on Korra’s cheeks. “I mean because it’s comfortable, but it’s good to know where your head is at.” She winked at Korra who rolled her eyes and grabbed her hands as they made their way out of the dent in the earth where the portal was. 

The city itself was still the same as always - busy. Traffic was heavy which told Asami it was probably around five in the afternoon. People were heading home from long shifts at work and everyone was in a hurry.

As Korra’s arm moved around her waist, Asami leaned into her and they both settled to watch the city pass by them. The last few days had been such a blur, but standing here now, back in their city and with nobody around them but each other, Asami let it wash over her. 

She and Korra were married now - officially. She knew that nothing would really change between them. They’d been inseparable for years now, but everyone else would know soon enough. Korra wore her betrothal necklace proudly and Asami would never deny it if a reporter asked her. So soon enough, they would be in the spotlight, on the radio and in the papers. 

That was why the next four days felt so important. A little rest before the world tried to take control of their lives again. 

“How do you wanna get home?” Korra asked. It was such an innocent question, but the word home was heavy in Korra’s words. Home. Home with her wife. She doubted she’d ever get used to that. 

“We’ve been walking for the last hour, why not go the rest of the way? It’s not too far.” 

Korra smiled. “Works for me, if I fly off with you in my arms -”

“I don’t scream!” Asami couldn’t stop herself from laughing. One time she freaked out a little in the air in Korra’s arms and she never let it go. “Come on, goof.” She said, taking Korra’s hand in her own. 

“The pet names are really going downhill.”

“I could call you an asshole.” Asami winked.

Korra smirked. “I’m pretty sure Zhu Li has that one trademarked for Varrick.”

“True, and he’s certainly earned it.” Asami slowed as Korra slid up beside her and put an arm around her waist. “So which was your favorite wedding? I personally enjoyed hearing Bolin explain to the spirits that nobody was crying because it was bad luck to cry at weddings.” 

“Ugh, I tried! I tried so hard to bring the tears back, but I was too busy trying to remember what I said.”

Asami could still see Korra frowning as she remembered tiny phrases from her vows. The first time around they were magical and clearly from the heart. The second time, they came across like a corny romance novel. “The spirits seemed to enjoy it. It was...weird right? That they were so interested?”

“Maybe,” Korra seemed thoughtful. “I mean...I  _ am _ the Avatar and I’ve done a lot to bring spirits and humans together. I suppose it’s not weird that they’d be curious.” 

“You think any humans go to spirit weddings?” They stopped at a crosswalk. “Are there spirit weddings?” 

“There are actually. I met a married couple once.” 

“Really?” 

Korra nodded. “I don’t remember a lot about it, but to be fair, I was six.”

Asami stopped in the middle of the intersection. “What?” Korra dragged her along. 

“It’s a long story, back when I was trying to find Jinora when Unalaq captured her I got kinda lost in there and Iroh found me.”

“General Iroh? He’s not really the spirity type.”

“No, Zuko’s Uncle Iroh.”

Asami frowned as they stopped on the sidewalk. Korra had spiked her curiosity far too much. “You met  _ that _ Iroh?” A nod. “And you were six?”

“I mean I wasn’t six, but I was kinda...projecting myself as six. I felt six. I was scared and lost and…”

“Being a baby?” 

Korra swatted her arm. “Will you stop.”

“Oh wow, can you imagine if that happened every time you lose an argument and pout?”

“I do not pout!”

“You do, you’re a big baby who pouts and goes to your little makeshift gym and punches things. Then I find you twenty minutes later with some kind of treat and we make up.”

There was a small silence that fell between them, for a moment, Asami worried she’d teased a bit too much, but when she met Korra’s eyes, they were mischievous. “You ever think maybe I pout a little too much because I really like when we make up?” 

Korra wasn’t flirtatious very often. She was always sweet and very giving, but rarely did she ever feel confident enough to be playful. Moments like this were too few and far between to ignore. “Is that so?” Asami reached out as they stopped near a very busy eatery, food carts and small tables scattered around a very open area of the city. There were people everywhere - they blended in quite well. “You know, with arms like that you don’t have to pretend to pout just to get my attention?” 

“Only with me for my arms, huh?” 

Asami shrugged. “The arms, the shoulders,.” she stepped forward, putting her arms around Korra - hands splayed across her. “The back and that cute little -”

“Okay,” yep, she’d pushed too far. Korra was as red as Asami’s favorite lipstick color. “I get it,” she laughed nervously and Asami leaned forward and kissed her nose. 

“You’re so cute, love.”

Korra groaned, embarrassed. “You’re the worst.” She looked around. “You hungry?” 

“No, just kinda tired and my feet hurt. Who’s idea was it to walk?”

“Some spoiled rich girl, probably. Bit off more than she could chew.”

Asami laughed. “I hate rich people.”

“Still better than the Avatar though.”

“You’re telling me,” Asami faked a grimace. “You see her approval rating? Bleh.”

“Yeah she’s the worst,” They continued their walk home, hand in hand. “Heard her wife is smokin’ hot though.”

“Probably just with her for the power.”

Korra hummed thoughtfully. “True, not the sharpest knife in the drawer either, from what I’ve heard. She likes to walk  _ everywhere _ .” As the game continued, Asami decided to have a little fun - they were both tired and borderline delirious already, so why not make it worse. 

She picked up her speed just a bit, a half step faster than Korra. “You know what else I heard?”

“What?” Korra was clearly confused by Asami’s sudden pace.

“I heard the Avatar’s wife is way faster than her, beats her in stuff all the time.”

It clicked for Korra and the race was on. “Absolutely not!” 

Soon enough they were both sprinting down the street like idiots in love. 

* * *

“Final approval has been confirmed, Miss Sato. The city would like ample notification of what parts of the city you plan to shut down and in what order, so they can easily notify the people and try and cut down on traffic, mix ups and complaints.” 

Asami breathed a massive sigh of relief, the last major hurdle was finally cleared - building and designing, that was the fun part. “We’ll have a schedule for them by the end of the week. All we know for certain is that the Underground Satorail will start on our street, right outside Future Industries.” 

Her assistant, Rio, spoke as Asami heard her quickly write the note down on her clipboard. She could picture Rio now, at work on the phone, writing with one hand and holding the receiver in the other. Asami saw more of the top of Rio’s head than the rest of her as she was constantly staring down at her notes. 

“I assumed as much, Mrs. Sato.” Rio had a tiny smirk in her voice. “Wouldn’t want to confuse anyone about where this masterful project was thought up.”

“I’m not one to be vain,” Asami pulled out her home office chair and sat down. “But the last thing we need is Cabbage Corp pretending they had anything to do with this.” Asami went through a few of the scattered notes and contracts on her desk. “Have we heard anything from the earthbenders out of Zaofu who would be coming down to help with construction?” 

“Their contracts are in the mail, Mrs. Sato. Suyin Beifong has informed me personally that she would see that it’s handled. We expect them in a few weeks."

“Good,” Asami nodded - having Zaofu earthbenders would go a long way towards hastening the construction - which would make everyone happier. “Please send Suyin a few bottles of Harmony Tower’s finest wines as a thank you.” 

Rio was taking another note. She was a very loud writer.

“Also, Chief Beifong would like to schedule a meeting with you about new Satomobiles for her force.” 

Asami nodded, checking her calendar. “If she’s available next week I’ll make time.” She then saw the cute little smiley face in blue pen over the next four days. “But I’m off for the rest of the week. Avatar’s orders.”

She just heard a soft chuckle on the other end. “Is there anything else, Miss Sato?” 

“That’ll be all. You take these next four days easy too, okay? Go in and make sure nobody is burning the building to the ground - I’ll be back before you know it.” 

As Rio hung up, Asami unbuttoned the top of her shirt and turned her fan onto herself. Summer was coming fast and if it was anything like last year, it would be relentless. She knew what that meant for her home life, nights spent with Korra kicking the blankets off and tossing and turning. 

Just as Asami was about to go outside and see if Korra was finished meditating, the phone rang again. 

“Rio?” She answered, nobody else called this late save for Tenzin and Korra had given him strict orders not to

“Apologies, Mrs. Sato. A letter arrived for you a few days ago, marked urgent. I had it delivered and wanted to make sure it arrived with everything else. From a Dr. Khan.”

Asami shuffled through the mail she and Korra had grabbed on the way up. She found the letter buried in a stack of newspapers. The seal was unfamiliar - a mask, like one you’d see on a warrior - with a K down the center. 

“Thank you, Rio. Now go enjoy your afternoon.”

Rio said goodbye, again, and hung up. 

Asami studied the note, it was perfectly folded, the seal placed to perfection - whoever sent it was high class. 

Carefully, Asami opened it and unfolded the letter, the writing was crisp, the work of a professional scriptor. 

_ Miss Sato,  _

_ I am honored to send you an invitation to the unveiling of the new hospital, built for the people of Republic City. In conjunction with your written plans to work around the spirit vines and integrate them into our world - we have designed a structure that is as solid as it is welcoming. Your presence, and a guest, would only add to the spectacle of the evening and a night meant to bring more progress and hope to the citizens of our city.  _

_ If you wish to attend, please send an RSVP to the attached address, including the name of your guest. I look forward to formally meeting you and showing you the work we’ve done.  _

_ VK _

Asami had vaguely heard about the new hospital opening. She remembered being asked to offer construction advice, she’d accepted but nothing about her advice was anything special - she’d merely given tips on how to properly integrate the vines and not disturb them. The initials didn’t mean anything to her, VK. 

She wasn’t much for big openings and fancy events, she also noticed the invitation for a ‘guest’ and her alarm bells went off. Her and Korra’s relationship was very much public knowledge - at times too much. They’d found their way into the paper more often than Asami or Korra would like. At the end of the day though, they both had accepted it and it was nothing either of them had shame in. 

Perhaps, Asami thought, it would be her best chance to buy Korra a new dress and take her out on the town. 

Taking out a slip of paper, Asami wrote down a note that she was accepting the invite, she would call Rio tomorrow to have her confirm. 

From there, Asami kicked off her shoes and went to find Korra

* * *

“A dinner party?” Korra asked over the stove, one hand on the pan and the other on a spatula as she swirled around the sauce she was making. 

Asami had no idea what the plan was for dinner exactly, but it smelled amazing. “Are you not interested?” 

“No, I’ll go. I’m all for opening up more hospitals I just...it’s probably gonna be pretty formal, huh?” 

“I would assume so, yeah. Probably a no vest or pelt kinda thing.”

Korra frowned cutely. “Do you...think I should get a new dress?” 

That drew Asami’s attention. “Do you want a new dress?” Korra shrugged, which meant she absolutely did. “We can go looking for one sometime this week. Or I can make a few calls and bring a tailor in.”

“No, no… that’s okay. Your last tailor poked my stomach with a needle a few too many times.” She lifted her pan and flipped it, a few pieces of hippo-cow flying in the air and landing perfectly in the pan. “We can go shopping for one. Might be kinda fun.” 

“Okay, but you’re up for it?”

“Sure, maybe no dancing though. Our wedding kinda danced me out.” Asami smiled at the memory - they’d danced and partied for so long that night. It wasn't until Asami was four drinks in that she felt Korra scoop her up and carry her out.

Which reminded her. “I uh...I suppose people will see the necklace and see...us. They’ll ask questions.”

Korra gave a small nod, clearly contemplative. She reached up and touched the pendant around her neck. “You’re probably right.”

“We could -” 

“No,” Korra waved her off quickly, turning off the stove and grabbing a few plates. “It’s fine, I’m not ashamed or anything. I just wish it could be ours a little while longer, you know?”

Asami nodded as Korra brought their food over and sat down across from her. “I know, love. Me too. But stuff like this, dinners and these nights together - they’ll always belong to us.” 

That made Korra smile. “So who is this guy that invited you? Khan, you said?”

“Some big wig doctor. I don’t really know much about him, but he’s been working to get that hospital built for a while. Seems like the right kind of people to have around.” Asami took a bite of the meat and noodles in front of her and audibly moaned. “Korra, this is so amazing.”

Korra beamed. “I’m glad you like it! It’s one of my mom’s classics. Though she uses tiger-seal, I figured I could manage it with hippo-cow - just had to season it a bit more.” 

“The sauce is so smooth. You have so many talents the world doesn't know about.”

“The Avatar might have given me the power to bend all the elements but I taught myself how to cook.”

Asami took another bite. “This is why we got married.”

“My cooking?” Asami nodded, a mischievous and puffy cheeked smile on her face. “That’s okay, I only married you for your cute butt.”

“It won’t be as cute if you keep feeding me like this.”

“It’ll always be cute, there’ll just be more of it to love.” Asami stabbed another piece of meat with her chopstick, but stopped before taking a bite. She looked at Korra, who was happily slurping down a noodle and thumbing through a random newspaper on the table. 

It was all so very domestic. “Hey,” Asami called out, drawing Korra’s curious eyes. “What do you want to do tonight?” 

Korra’s eyebrows went up. “Is this a proposition?”

“No,” Asami laughed. “I’m fairly certain  _ that _ is happening tonight regardless. It is our honeymoon.” Korra blushed, she always did when they talked about sex. Despite being together for years now. “I meant we have a whole night off. You cooked, so now...you pick what we do.” 

“But I always cook,” Korra said with a frown. 

“Okay, so maybe I just want to spoil you a little.” Asami would be the first to admit that she had a tendency to be overbearing. It was something she was working on but she just really liked to do things for people in her life. She wondered if it was some deep down fear that she had to do it or else they would leave her like so many others had before. Perhaps she didn't get enough love and attention from her father so now she felt like she had to earn it. 

The better thought was that she just really liked to make Korra smile.

“You wanna spar?”

Asami threw her head back with an exaggerated sigh. “I should have guessed!”

“You asked!”

“So I did, my wife, the prizefighter.”

“Hey, I only fought for money a few times.”

“Illegally, wasn’t it?”

Korra stood up, taking their plates to the sink to wash. Asami moved to help. “It wasn’t - I mean, I guess it was. But I wasn’t doing anything illegal. Just the people who organized it.”

“How convenient.” Korra smiled, but didn’t say anything else. It had taken a long time for Korra to tell Asami all the details of her time spent alone after fighting the Red Lotus. Asami wondered at times if there were still parts of it she kept hidden away. She hadn’t asked or pressed, but that time in Korra’s life was clearly something she both ran from and learned from. “We can spar though, might be nice. I haven’t had a proper workout in a few weeks.”

“Oh? Our wedding night didn’t count?”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Korra, we fell asleep fully clothed.”

“We made out a little!” Asami snorted with laughter. “Alright, fine. I’m gonna show you.”

“That so?”

Before she could think, Korra’s hand found hers in the sink where they were both washing dishes. She felt her arm being lifted, turning her to face Korra. A moment later, their lips were crashing together. Asami gasped, trying to say something, but Korra was there with her tongue doing magical things that rendered her silent. 

Korra’s hands, still wet and soapy, scooped Asami up by her thighs and lifted her to sit on the sink. There was a slight pause as Korra drew back, the noise Asami made was absurd and embarrassing, but also a quiet consent that Korra should absolutely continue. 

The kisses lingered, they were somehow both intense and soft. Korra had so much  _ passion _ inside of her - it sometimes poured out beyond her control. Asami was usually the benefactor of this, and tonight was no different. Everything around them fell away when they wound up like this. 

Eventually, Korra drew back, her lips red and her eyes low. She looked at Asami, that wonderful little smirk on her face. “You wanna spar still?” 

“No, but I still want my workout.” 

Korra picked her up, Asami giggling as she leaned in to kiss Korra’s neck. 

The dishes could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still mostly just fluff, but the whispers of plot are there and it's coming, I promise lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you to everyone reading and commenting and supporting this story. I have written so much of it already and I can't wait to share it with you all.

Staring up at the ceiling in frustration, Korra shut her eyes again and tried to calm herself down. She’d mastered mediating into the spirit world - at one point she’d found her inner spirit and fought Vaatu outside of her own body.

Yet, none of that work and inner peace was enough to get her through a bad night. 

Korra had never really told anyone the way it felt when her anxiety picked up, mostly because she had no real idea how to describe it. She’d tried, but it always came out a jumbled mess that usually ended with her telling them she was fine. 

How did she tell someone that she didn’t feel connected to her own body and mind? That the world around her sometimes felt like a faraway dream that she was just stuck in the middle of - watching it pass by and having no control over it. 

That was how Korra felt when she was anxious - even when there was nothing pressing to give her anxiety, the fear of it was more than enough to bring this feeling out of her. Nights were the hardest, they were much harder when she was alone, but sometimes not even Asami was enough to help Korra fall asleep. 

So nights like this she would lay there, listening to Asami breathing next to her, trying to use that sound and the warmth in the bed to ground her. She was tired, the last two weeks had been long and emotional and wonderful, but now she was back and there were only a few days left before the world would need her again. 

She wanted to enjoy these days so much, too much, to the point that she was trying to force herself to fall asleep and having the exact opposite effect. 

Sometimes the thoughts would overwhelm her in the dark, like tonight. She would lay here, as normal as any other person in Republic City, in the world, then remember that she wasn’t. That there was no one else in this world like her. 

The Avatar. 

Being the Avatar was a privilege, a gift - something families prayed for and wanted from their children with each new cycle. Korra understood it, when she was younger, she embraced the destiny she was given. She wanted to not only be the Avatar, but be the  _ best _ Avatar. That was still the case, but in the quiet spots of her mind now, there were questions. 

There were worries and doubts and...she had so much more in her future now. 

Korra knew her place, her destiny and what her life meant - it went well beyond the girl from the Southern Water Tribe. The thought was scary, the idea that her life was never truly her own was uncomfortable, with it came distance and detachment and a feeling that she wasn’t in control. 

Her stomach ached, a pit forming so deep and familiar that she winced from the pain and tried to once again steady her breathing - like she’d learned to do so many times before. 

It didn’t work, which happened sometimes. Korra kept trying to remind herself of that. That sometimes it was too much, and that happened. She always came through - always had a better day just around the corner. 

But when she was right in the middle of it - the misery and the distance and the feeling that she was losing touch with reality, it was hard to remember that she would be okay. 

More often than not, in the moment, it left her feeling like she’d never be okay again. 

Instinct told her to rush to the bathroom, close the door and deal with this on her own. That’s what she’d done a dozen times before, which usually ended with Asami finding her and being even more worried. 

_ Wake me up, please. I’m always here _ . 

The tears started to spring, these much different than the ones she’d shed during her wedding. These ones hurt, they made her feel weak and vulnerable.

Something she was allowed to be here, in her home, with the woman she loved. 

Rolling over, Korra faced Asami who was fast asleep, little breaths coming through her nose. She was so beautiful - Korra would never get used to them sharing a bed like this. 

She reached out, her fingertips gently touching Asami’s cheek - she was warm and soft. She was real, Korra told herself over and over again. Asami was real, she was here and these feelings of disconnect were just her mind trying to play tricks on her. 

“Asami?” Korra whispered, just loud enough to carry between them. “Asami.” She said again, just a bit louder. 

Asami twitched slightly, her throat hitching as she swallowed. She took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly as her eyes fluttered open. 

Korra felt herself smile, her heart slowing with relief - Asami was here. 

“Mmmmm...hey,” Asami sighed, barely awake. “S’wrong?” 

“I - I…” Korra sighed, it was always so hard to say out loud. “I can’t sleep. I can’t...I’m sorry.”

Asami’s hand came from under the blankets and found its way into Korra’s hair. The contact made Korra sob just a bit but she nestled into the feeling - trying to ignore the feelings of shame and worries of annoyance. 

“Okay,” Asami shuffled a bit and sat up just enough in bed to lean against the headboard. Korra followed her and sat as well, both of them pulling the blankets up to cover them. “Talk to me, love.” 

At that, Korra rested her head on Asami’s shoulder, finding her hand under the covers. “Just a bad night, bad feelings and thoughts I guess. I just...don’t feel like myself.”

“Is this the disconnect thing you talked about?” Korra nodded, she still felt silly saying and hearing it out loud. “Seems like it’s harder at night.”

“It is,” Korra frowned. “It happens more when I’m tired, when I don’t sleep. Which makes me want to try and fall asleep even more and that just...leaves me laying in bed trying to force myself to sleep and...it’s stupid.”

“Nuh uh,” Asami placed her finger under Korra’s chin, tipping her head upwards. “It’s not stupid, it’s what you’re dealing with. Korra...it’s okay that you’re not okay.” Asami’s arm went around her shoulder, Korra sank into her embrace. “What can I do? How can I help?” 

Korra laughed softly. “I wish I knew, I just...have to get through it I guess.” That sounded so sad, the thought of just dealing with this and never being free of it. Korra had learned to carry so much, every day she carried the weight of her part and the things she’d been through. She just wanted peace to go with it. The freedom to breathe and enjoy her life every day - not when her mind decided to let her. “You’re doing a lot though, right now, just being here.”

There was a small silence that fell between them, but a heartbeat later, Asami’s lips pressed against the crown of Korra’s head. “Have you told Tenzin about this?” 

“A little, he...he’s trying to help. It’s just so hard for me to explain, you know? I don’t know how to describe the feeling.” As she spoke, Asami tried and failed to hide a yawn. “Go back to sleep,” Korra kissed her forehead. 

“I can stay up,” Asami insisted, but her tired voice betrayed her. 

Korra smiled, her leg already sliding out from under the covers. “It’s okay, I just needed to not feel alone for a bit, you helped. Now you sleep and I’ll go meditate for a little while - clear my head.” 

“Are you sure?” Asami asked, her voice clearer, like she wanted Korra to know that if she needed her, Asami could be there. 

Knowing that meant so much to Korra. “I’m sure, I’ll be back soon.”

Asami nodded, lying down as Korra climbed out of bed.

It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

Korra fell asleep on their balcony, after a long hour of trying and failing to meditate away her thoughts, she ended up curling into a ball and drifting off from pure exhaustion. 

When she woke up, the sun still hadn’t risen and her back was on fire - but she tried to at least appreciate that she’d slept a little. 

She pulled herself to her feet, stretched out her muscles as best she could and went to their home training room. It was her pet project, an empty space that was meant to be a bedroom in their fairly lush apartment that Korra had been slowly adding to since they moved in.

When they first decided to live together, it was pretty clear that neither one of them wanted to move into the Sato mansion. Asami hadn’t lived there in a while, she mostly kept it because it belonged to her family. She struggled for months with the idea of selling it, but she knew it was too big for the two of them and had far too many ghosts. 

Eventually, Asami settled on transitioning it into a new workspace for her ever growing company. Asami had expanded Future Industries into far more than just making Satomobiles and as her project for the city’s underground transportation took off, her old mansion became the creative headquarters for that. 

In the end, Asami did end up selling a lot of her old things - things that carried no personal value. 

Then she and Korra sought out where they wanted to live. They really had no idea, at first, money wasn’t an issue - it was all about being comfortable. 

Asami wanted somewhere close to her work and Korra needed somewhere close to both the portal and Air Temple Island - so eventually they ended up right in the middle of the city. 

The apartment itself was still upper class by normal standards. It had a lot of rooms and fancy floors - paintings Asami had found and hung up from painters with big names Korra couldn’t pronounce. 

It was also during this process that Korra realized she owned basically nothing and had no personal touches to add to  _ their  _ home - a fact which drove Asami nuts. So Korra did what she could. Asami let her design a few rooms and made sure that they took plenty of photos to scatter around. 

The truth was, Korra didn’t care about any of that. She didn’t need things like that - she’d never had her own space. That was more than enough. To have a home to come back to, a place where she and Asami could escape and Korra could cook and exercise and just be herself - that was enough. 

Which led Korra to their training room, her absolute favorite room of the apartment. A spare room they’d converted into a complete dojo - there were weights and mats, a few pro bending style pieces of equipment and plenty of things for Korra to punch. 

Better than that, it was insulated and soundproof, so Korra could go all out and Asami wouldn’t hear a thing while she slept. 

Korra was tired and sore, frustrated and cranky and it bled into the way she angrily taped up her fists and prepped for her workout. 

She was so tired of feeling this way. Of having so many wonderful things in her life and not being able to fully enjoy them. She was tired of the nightmares about Zaheer - being attacked by him, hurt by him. Tired of thinking Amon was standing in her bedroom ready to take her away - lock her up and throw away the key. 

She was tired of fearing what was next - of knowing that there was another monster around the corner who would want to take away all of the things she’d fought so hard for. 

The worst one was the hope that it would. That something would come and destroy the life she’d built, simply because she didn’t always feel like she deserved it. She had everything. A family, the best friends in the world. She was the  _ Avatar _ for crying out loud - the one thing in the world that was really and truly her own.

She had a wife, the most beautiful, capable and kind woman in the world and Korra couldn’t even fully enjoy that. 

Perhaps she wasn't where she was after her fight with the Red Lotus - she was better than that, but sometimes she still felt just as broken. 

Korra overworked her body trying to shake away her bad night. She knew all of her negative thoughts were amplified by the lack of sleep. She didn’t always feel so pathetic and empty - it was just there more when she couldn’t sleep. So she took out her frustrations on every piece of exercise equipment they had. 

The sun rose slowly through the window overlooking the city with each repetition she went through. 

Before she knew it, the morning had come in full force. The sun had been hidden behind a heavy weight of clouds - rain was coming and would probably fill the sky all day. Korra didn’t mind - she liked the rain. Liked what it did to the world and how it made everything slow down a little. 

With her workout done, she felt better. Her head was clearer and the energy from the sweat and work had her back in the kitchen cooking. She felt bad for waking up Asami last night. No matter how many times Asami told her it was okay, Korra still felt trepidation each time she had to wake her. It went both ways - Asami wasn’t free of nightmares, but those were few and far between and she always seemed to recover so well the next day. 

Not like Korra, who had to punch stuff as hard as she could until her brain shut up and let her move on for the next few hours. 

“Mmm, why does it always smell so good in our apartment?”

Korra smiled as she saw Asami shuffle into the kitchen - her hair tied up atop her head. She looked so amazing - wearing only a big white tanktop of Korra’s and nothing but her underwear. “Between my food and all of your fancy perfumes, we are a pretty great smelling couple.” 

Asami sat down, rolling her neck a bit. “You didn't come back to bed last night?”

“No, sorry. I slept, though. Ended up passing out on the balcony.” She turned back in time to see Asami frown. “It was fine, I promise. I slept a little then woke up and got in a workout. I feel better.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded, her eyes still blinking slowly with sleep. “What do you want to do today?” 

Taking a deep breath, Korra shrugged. She really had no idea. “What do you want to do?”

“No, no...I asked you first.”

Then it all clicked. “You have no idea what to do with days off, do you?”

Asami laughed. “Do you?”

“No… “ Korra scooped up two plates of eggs and pancakes and carried them to the table. “I kinda feel like I should visit the Air Temple. I haven’t checked in in a while and I could talk to Tenzin.”

“Okay,” Asami started cutting at her pancakes. Korra watched her, trying to gauge any disappointment. 

“Is that okay?”

One perfectly trimmed brow raised curiously. “Why wouldn’t it be?” 

Korra shrugged. “This was supposed to be our time, you know? Our honeymoon and all that.”

“We’ve never been super conventional, Korra.” Asami said, staring at the bite of pancake on her fork. “Besides, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious about what’s going on with my project.”

“Mmm, I cn’t blm you frrr fat.” Korra said, but the words were all jumbled by the big bite she took. Asami gave her a knowing smile. “Sorry. I can’t blame you for that.” She said, swallowing. “You put so much work into getting it started and I know you break ground soon - if you want to go and check while I go to the island, you should.” 

With a heavy breath, Asami nodded and leaned back in her chair. “Okay,” she said, and she almost sounded guilty. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just as lost as you are on what to do with free time. We’ve never really had the luxury so we don’t know any better.” Asami was still frowning a little, so Korra reached across and touched her hand on the table. “How about after you go into work and I go to the island, we’ll meet back here and go dress shopping for that hospital opening.”

That lit Asami’s face up a little - a victory. “Okay! That sounds like fun. You can be my personal dressing doll.”

Korra threw her head up, chin in the air and chest sticking out. “I am here to please you, Mrs. Sato.”

“You do exactly that, Mrs. Sato.” At hearing herself called that, she flushed like a teenager. 

“I’ll never get over that.” She admitted and Asami chuckled. 

“I’ll never get over you being my wife. You’re my wife, Korra. We’re  _ wives _ .”

Korra rolled her eyes. “And you’re a nerd.”

“Your wife is a nerd.”

Setting her fork down, Korra slid her chair around their table and right next to Asami. “My hot nerdy wife.”

“Flatterer.”

* * *

Korra felt lighter, for the first time in a while. Her morning had been pretty amazing. She managed a much needed workout and afterwards she spent the rest of her morning in the shower with her wife. 

Now, she was back on Air Temple Island and smiling as she saw all of the airbenders practicing their flying skills with the newest versions of their glider suits. 

Korra landed feet first, her own glider at her side, and immediately heard the rumbling footsteps coming towards her. 

Naga didn’t move quite as well as she used to, but she still packed a lot of power. She rammed head first into Korra’s chest, making her laugh through the impact as Naga lifted her up. 

“Hey girl! I missed you too.” Korra gave Naga a big squeeze, hearing her oldest friend whimper just a bit. “I know, but I know you love it here. All the room to run and everyone here slipping you scraps of food.” As she pulled back, she heard a tiny squeak and saw Pabu sitting on top of Naga’s head, ears sticking up expectantly. “Hello to you too, Pabu.” She rubbed his furry little head, making his tail wag from side to side. 

“Korra!” She turned just in time to catch Rohan flying into her. She caught him, his little arms wrapping around her neck.

“Hey, little dude. Ugh, you’re getting so big!” 

He laughed. “I ask for seconds at dinner now! “

Korra smiled. “Is that so, when you get to thirds and fourths, then we’ll talk.” She sat him down, marvelling at how much he’d grown up. “You're getting better at launching yourself. I bet your dad is loving that.”

Rohan pouted heavily. He might have been a novice airbender, but he was a world-class pouter. “Dad is stunting my growth!” He said while dramatically crossing his arms. “I know I’m right because Uncle Bumi agrees with me!” 

“I’m sure he does,” Korra tousled his hair. “Just give it time, it took me a while to pick up airbending too.”

“Nu huh, you airbended Ar-mon right out of a window. Meelo told me so. Told me you kicked him into the water!” 

For some reason, hearing Amon called “Ar-mon” took away a little of the luster. “I did, but that was after a lot of failed attempts and days annoying your dad.” Rohan still looked doubtful. “Speaking of, where is your dad?” 

“DAD!” Rohan suddenly shouted, making Naga jump next to Korra. 

“Okay,” Korra covered his mouth with her hand. “I could have done that.” 

Surprisingly, or not because Rohan could scream with the best of them, Tenzin was suddenly coming their way from the meditation pavilion. Unfortunately, he was running as if there was an emergency. 

“Rohan? What’s wrong? Did Meelo dump water on you aga - oh.” Korra waved at him sheepishly. “Korra,” he stopped running, taking a few deep breaths. “I didn’t expect to see you here this week. In fact, I was told quite sternly by your wife that you would be...busy.”

Korra couldn’t stop herself from laughing - the image of Asami gently threatening Tenzin to leave them alone playing over and over again in her head. “Asami and I apparently don’t do vacations well. She wanted to go into her office today and I wanted to come here. We woke up early to spend...some time together.” Korra hoped she wasn’t blushing as she thought about their  _ time  _ spent together. 

“I see, well it is good to see you.” He said, none the wiser. 

_ Nailed it.  _

“I also was hoping to get a little bit of your time. Been a while since I’ve gotten any Tenzin wisdom.” 

He smiled proudly. “A chat would be wonderful. We can go for a walk and  _ Rohan _ can go back to his chores.”

Another high caliber pout settled on Rohan’s bottom lip. “Aw man, Ikki’s being mean today! She keeps throwing towels at me!” 

“That’s probably because you’re supposed to catch them and fold them.” 

“That doesn’t sound like fun.”

Tenzin sighed. “Go, Rohan. Do your chores.” 

He stomped his feet very heavily as he walked away - Naga and Pabu chasing after him.

Korra smiled as she watched them go, ignoring the unwanted feeling of distress that panged in the pit of her stomach. The same feeling she’d been battling for weeks now. 

“He’s growing up fast.” She said, almost to herself. 

Tenzin stroked his beard, adoration in his eyes. “He is, they all are. Jinora has just returned after a month away on a retreat by herself. Ikki has been running the swinging gates sessions and Meelo is…” Tenzin’s voice trailed off, his eye twitching just a bit. “Also here.” 

Korra laughed. “He’ll find his place, Tenzin.” 

“I certainly hope so. At this point, it seems his place is causing trouble and tormenting his siblings.” 

They fell into a bit of comfortable silence as they walked together, Korra put her hands behind her back, feeling more and more like the young Avatar she was years ago when she sought out Tenzin for every little question she had. She remembered how happy he was to answer them all, as if her presence was exactly what he’d spent his entire life waiting for. Someone to talk about all the things he’d learned from his father - to understand more about the Avatar. Then Harmonic Convergence happened and all the new airbenders started popping up - she’d never seen him happier. 

“So, the official reports from the council tell me that the mission to the Earth Kingdom was a success.”

Korra was so tired of talking about the Earth Kingdom. “Guan’s army was nothing compared to Kuvira’s.”

“Better to put a stop to it before it came to that.” Korra didn’t have a response. 

They continued their path through the island, finally making their way to the empty pavilion where Tenzin took a comfortable seat on the ground. Korra followed suit, crossing her legs and sweeping her hair back over her shoulder. 

He looked up at her, a warmth in his gaze. Sometimes it felt like she had two dads - she certainly couldn’t complain about that. 

“So, what is it you wished to speak about?” 

Korra sat her hands in her lap, her mind racing to form the questions right. “When you...after Aang died, for a few years before Jinora was born, you were the  _ last _ airbender alive.”

“I was.”

“You had the weight of an entire nation of people on your shoulders. It’s future and path would all be guided by you and the choices you made.” Korra felt her shoulders tensing. “If you didn’t make the right choice, it might have destroyed the entire nation - thrown the world off balance even more than it was.”

Tenzin's brow furrowed. “It was a fragile moment in time, yes. One my father also carried for a time. What are you seeking, Korra?” 

“I just...how did you handle it? It had to feel like so much pressure. How did you sleep or focus on anything but your responsibility? How...how did you know the path you were taking was the right one?” 

Tenzin seemed a bit distressed by Korra’s words - probably more so by her shaky tone. She just couldn't figure out how to say what she wanted to say. 

“It was a tremendous responsibility, and for a long time I did struggle with it. I worried and fretted, as anyone would.”

“I don’t know if anyone frets quite like you, Tenzin.” Korra said with a smile, earning a glare. 

“ _ Regardless _ , I knew what I had to do and I knew my purpose - I embraced it and as I kept putting the work in to keeping the traditions alive. To build the foundation. Finding the right people to help me rebuild - it became a passion. My life’s work has been this,” he looked around the island. His eyes crinkled with his smile. “It never felt like a responsibility to me. It was a privilege.” 

Korra knew his words were meant to comfort, and what was worse was that she completely understood where he was coming from. Unfortunately, they only made her feel worse. She wished she was better equipped to explain why, but she couldn’t. She just felt heavy and tired. 

“Is something on your mind, Korra?” His voice was soft and caring - she knew she could trust him if she told him how she felt. 

It was one of the things Korra had accepted a long time ago. After Zaheer and her time searching for Raava and trying to recover, the people in her life paid much closer attention to her moods. She mostly appreciated it - knowing that they all cared so much and that they were all so willing to listen. 

The problem was that nobody she knew could really understand what she was feeling - not even Asami. None of them knew what it meant to carry the weight she did. To be the world’s Avatar meant that so much of her life didn’t belong to her. With each year that passed, it felt like she lost more and more of who Korra was - or who she might potentially be. 

“Do you think we could send airbenders on retreats to those desolate villages in the Earth Kingdom? Bring them food and maybe help them rebuild some of their homes and farms? If they could, I don’t know, learn to live more off the land.”

Tenzin nodded. “It’s a good thought, we have enough people now to send a few parties out. The farming lands in the Earth Kingdom’s surrounding area isn’t the best for growing, but we can certainly reach out and offer help.” 

Korra smiled, at least it was something. “That’d be great, and I know Asami said she’d help too, maybe with supplies or things to help advance them along a little - make life easier.”

“If you’re going to send supplies anywhere, you should think about sending some to the slums here in Republic City.” Both Korra and Tenzin turned to see an airbender, one Korra didn’t really recognize, standing at the bottom of the steps to the pavilion. He seemed to realize that he’d spoken out of turn and bowed slightly. “Sorry,” he said, clearly new to this whole soft spoken airbender thing. “I was just passing by, I wasn’t eavesdropping or anything.” He stretched back up, swooping his long, black hair over his shoulder. He was younger, maybe a few years younger than Korra, a full beard and tired brown eyes. 

Korra waved him over. “It’s fine, tell me what’s on your mind.” She knew she was overcompensating - she just wanted to feel helpful as much as she could after feeling so helpless on her last mission. 

He stepped up, not quite making it all the way to the top of the pavilion. His hands stayed behind his back, head bowed just a bit - trying too hard to be respectful. “Where I came from, before I got my bending - it was...awful. Gangs run parts of Republic City, parts the cops stay far and clear from. Money is tight, the buildings are a mess. Kids starve in the streets. It’s a bad place. When I got my bending, I ran - as fast as I could.”

“I know some place in the city are bad, Mako and Bolin -”

“They aren’t from my neighborhood, they’re from another. They got their own problems. I mean no disrespect, Avatar, but the Republic City you live in is a lot different than the one I grew up in. For me, Republic City was a nightmare.” 

Something hardened in Korra’s chest, a tug of guilt too strong to ignore. “Would you mind taking me to where you grew up.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Tenzin questioned with caution. 

“I’m sure,” she was. 

The man shook his head. “I can point the way, but I told myself I would never go back. Even with the Avatar at my side, I got no interest in going there again.” 

Korra nodded. “That’ll be fine.” He bowed again, much too far and nearly fell over. Korra liked him. “What’s your name?” She asked. 

“Gatong.” 

“Thank you, Gatong. I’ll find you when I’m ready for directions.”

He nodded before taking his leave to catch up with the other airbenders. 

“This worries me, Korra.”

She sighed. “So you know about these places he’s talking about? You must, you wouldn’t be this anxious about it if you didn’t.”

“As a former member of the council in Republic City, I am aware of the darker corners of the city. I am also aware that we have tried to help them in the past and it was met with resistance and violence.” 

Korra felt herself growing tense, frustrated. “That doesn’t mean we just let them suffer though, right? We can keep trying.”

“I agree,” he said and Korra felt the slightest hint of relief. “But the other members of the council at the time, and Raiko himself believed it was a waste of resources. When one such group went in to try and clean up the streets and were then attacked, the rehabilitation project was scrapped entirely.” 

That sounded like Raiko. She knew Zhu-Li was a much more reasonable person and was far and away a better president - but she needed more information before approaching her about any of this. 

“I suppose the answer to my question then is whether these are bad people or just people in a bad situation.” 

Tenzin hummed thoughtfully. “That will be for you to decide.” 

Which was exactly the problem. Korra didn’t  _ want _ to be the final authority on things like this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the pacing of this fic has been a little slow - I wanted to take my time to set up things before really diving into the plot. There's so much crazy stuff coming though. I'm already about 100k words in on the writing side so I know things are gonna pick up. 
> 
> Anyway, if you could take a little time to drop some feedback, any feedback to let me know that you're reading and invested I'd really appreciate it. Comments fuel the creativity so much lol. It's all we writers ask for :)

In the end, Tenzin convinced Korra not to go alone. So she called up Bolin who was happy to accompany her on a secret Avatar mission. 

“When I say secret, I mean completely secret.” Korra explained as they followed Gatong’s route through the city. 

Bolin gave Korra a once over. “Is that why you’re wearing the big cloak and hood?” 

“Yes, I borrowed it from Bumi. It’s huge, it’s heavy and it stinks, but I’m trying to blend in.” She glared at Bolin. “You could stand to do the same.” She gestured to his fancy ‘assistant to the president’ attire. 

“Listen, you called me on short notice. I can leave the jacket in the car, but I can’t do anything about the pants. These are my best pair of pants. I wear them really well. Slums or not, I’m not losing the pants.”

Korra slowed the Satomobile to park just along the edge of the street. The block beyond this somehow seemed cloudier than the rest of the city. Korra knew she was probably being dramatic, but it sure felt that way. 

“Your driving is getting better.” Bolin noted, unbuckling his seatbelt. “I only feared for my life that one time when the intersection snuck up on you.”

“It didn’t  _ sneak  _ up on me, I just got the pedals mixed up.”

Bolin made a face. “That’s not better, you know?”

Korra rolled her eyes, ignoring him as she climbed out of the Satomobile and grabbed Bumi’s cloak. “Ugh, this thing smells and it’s so itchy.” She threw it over shoulders, feeling ten pounds heavier. 

“So don’t wear it.”

“I have to, Bolin. I can’t just wander through here like it’s nothing - it’ll draw unwanted attention. And the way Gatong laid it out, I don’t want that.”

Bolin took a breath, placing a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “They won’t even notice.” He said and Korra wrinkled her nose. 

“I’m the Avatar.” 

“I know that, but when you live in the slums...you’re not worried about things like that. The Avatar visiting a place like this? Not a chance. You don’t matter here, what matters here is surviving. That’s it. You could throw a jacket on if you want, but the cloak and this disguise, it’s too much. In the eyes of everyone here, you’re a mythical figure that they’ll never see.” 

That bothered Korra more than she’d care to admit. She was the  _ world’s  _ Avatar - every part of it. The idea that people thought she would care about them, fight for them, bothered a part of her that felt centuries old. 

She put the cloak back and settled for wearing one of Asami’s scarves tucked away in the backseat to cover her face a little. The first thing Korra noticed as they moved in closer was the smell. This place  _ smelled  _ different - bad. Like garbage and something she couldn’t explain. The air felt thick and heavy, it was harder to breathe. 

The buildings seemed to deteriorate with each step they took deeper into the neighborhood. 

People were everywhere, all of them lingering, some of them working on things Korra couldn’t make out. The walls were all tagged with paint and messages. 

Her eyes found a particular building, white with large gashes of chipped paint and a familiar string of posters. 

“Equalists?” Korra stopped, staring at them like she was seventeen again. She hadn’t seen Amon’s face so clearly in years. It sent a shiver down her spine. 

“A lot of non-benders end up here. Mako and I worked with a few when we were with the Triads but they were mostly fodder, you know?”

Korra made a sound, somewhere between a disgusted hum and a pained groan. “The Equalist movement wasn’t all bad, was it?” 

“No,” Bolin said simply - this place had made him more somber too. “Their tactics were awful, and scary - but being a non-bender in Republic City can’t be easy.”

“Being a non-bender in the world these days can’t be easy.” Korra had seen it throughout her time as the Avatar. Everything in this world revolved around bending. It’s where the power was - where the strength lied. The world shifted with bending. Even her, the Avatar, could bend every element.

It made her think of Asami, who had so much resourcefulness and was fortunate enough to be born into money. Korra never looked at Asami as lucky, not really. But her money gave her advantages that most people didn’t have. Asami wasn’t spoiled. She didn’t take any of that for granted and she used every resource she had to help as much as she could. But so many others weren’t as fortunate as she was. 

So many non-benders had to feel weak and forgotten in a world that wasn’t built for them.

They kept moving, seeing a few more posters of Amon on the ground, probably blown away by the wind. Still, they were there, and some of the graffiti on the walls spoke the same message. 

“Hey,” Bolin drew her attention. “You don’t have to worry - it’s just a fantasy now - there’s no real power behind it. Not here. These people don’t have the resources.” 

“Amon was a beacon for them though. A symbol of hope.”

“For them, sure,” Bolin scratched the back of his neck. “But we both know his intentions and he was a big fat liar. Well not  _ fat _ , he was in pretty good shape I think, but still a liar.”

“So why are the posters still up?”

Bolin shrugged. “The message still works for them. Unalaq opened a portal for selfish reasons, but you kept it open because you knew it could do some good.” 

Korra stood, staring down at the seemingly endless alleyways overcrowded with people. The buildings were shambles of what they had once been, trash piled in the corner of every street. There were no Satomobiles. No businesses. Just...people. Korra had no idea how they all survived. 

It was unimaginable to think the rest of Republic City was on the other side of the block. 

“How do I help these people?” She asked, not really directed towards Bolin. 

Still, she looked his way, hoping for something - anything. 

He shook his head. “You’re a bender.  _ The  _ bender, most of them wouldn’t accept it.” 

The impossible chores kept piling up. “Come on, let’s keep going.”

She wanted to see it, to feel it, to try and understand.

* * *

It wasn’t a race. It really really wasn’t. 

Yet, whenever Korra and Bolin went out to eat together it always seemed to turn into one. They were sitting in a small booth at some random fish market, each of them scarfing down a plate of fried eels and prawns so fast that there was no room for conversation. 

Korra appreciated the distraction a little, her mind still racing from everything they’d seen. She knew Republic City had some dark corners, she’d been to a few when fights and car chases had taken her there. But she’d never actually taken the time to really look at them and understand just how different they felt to the city she lived in. 

There was so much desperation and pain. So many people seemed to just be living on the streets, and the homes some did have were trashed. 

What was worse was that Korra had no idea how to help them. Like Bolin said, she wasn’t even sure if they’d accept her help. 

As the meal wound down, Korra found herself thinking about Asami. She wondered if Asami might know some way to help - she wasn’t a bender, she might be able to do more. Korra hated to ask though, she hated to put any of this on Asami who had her own projects going on. Not to mention that Korra had felt like such a burden the last few weeks. Ever since she came back from the Earth Kingdom, even with their wedding, Korra had only been putting all of her anxieties and insecurities on Asami. 

She wanted to do something nice for her, something that didn’t involve sleepless nights and jumping through hoops to give Korra a wedding she wanted. 

“That was amazing!” Bolin said, throwing his napkin on the table. “I think I put down about seven more than you.” He puffed out his chest a little at that. 

Korra laughed. “I think you’ll be regretting that victory around midnight tonight when all that butter and fat catches up to you.”

His proud posture slumped a little. “I still won,” he pouted. 

“Thanks for coming out with me today,”

“Of course! Though I hope our next Team Avatar outing has more fighting bad guys and less...sneaking around homeless people.”

“You and me both, fighting bad guys I can do.”  _ As opposed to actually helping people,  _ she thought. “Say has Zhu Li talked to you at all about the big hospital opening thing coming up?”

His eyes lit up. “Yes! She was invited but couldn't go so I’m going on her behalf! Opal is so excited to wear something nice that isn’t Air Nation colors and I have my suit all picked out!” 

That made Korra feel better, at least she’d have some backup. “Yeah, Asami got an invite too. She’s taking me dress shopping this afternoon.”

“Nice! Team Avatar party!”

“What about Mako?”

“He said he’s coming!”

“Really? How did he get an invite?” Korra couldn’t stop herself. “Is he Lin’s plus one?”

Bolin made a face and Korra started laughing. “No! He wouldn’t tell me though. Said it wasn’t a big deal and that I should drop it. Which is Mako speak for ‘it’s embarrassing and I don’t wanna talk about it’.”

“Hmm, maybe Wu invited him.” 

“No,” Bolin shook his head as he picked up a stray, uneaten prawn and gobbled it down. He was insatiable. “Wu’s back in Zaofu according to Mako, so who knows, but he said he’d be there.” Korra could only imagine how Mako got an invite, but she was glad he’d be there. They’d argued way too much on their trip to the Earth Kingdom together - they were so much better with an Asami and Bolin buffer. “So, how’s married life?” 

Korra smiled. “Not too much different from unmarried life. Except I get to call Asami my wife.” Korra cleared her throat and spoke in a very serious tone. “Good evening, this is my  _ wife _ Asami Sato. Oh yes, that’s a Satomobile Series Seven - my wife Asami Sato built that.” Honestly, saying it out loud would never get old. 

“It’s crazy right? That you and Asami ended up together. Never would have guessed it when you were glaring daggers at her during Tarrlok’s big party thing all those years ago.”

A memory that once made Korra cringe with embarrassment was now, in context, one of her fondest. “How could I not? I was into Mako and then he showed up with the most beautiful woman in the world on his arm.”

“So you decided the best way to get back at him was to steal his girlfriend, marry her and then leave him sad and lonely and now he has to partner up with a stuffy metalbender?”

Korra beamed. “Yep! I’m actually an evil genius.”

“Now that your plan has finished, you gonna dump Asami and move on with your life?”

“Eh, she’s alright. I’ll probably keep her around.” Even joking like Asami was not the most important thing in her world was hard. “What about you?”

Bolin made a face. “What about me? Do I have something on my face? Am I your next evil scheme victim?” 

“No, I mean you and Opal.” His face lit up. “When are you gonna pop the question?” His face dropped significantly. 

“The...what? The question? Like what kind of question? I already know everything about her. No more questions to ask! You’re crazy!”

Korra put her hands up cautiously. “Relax, Bo. I was just curious. You two have been together a long time and I know how hard it’s been for you two to deal with her responsibilities to the Air Nation and your…”

“My…?”

“Your always changing career path.” 

He frowned. “Hey, at least I’ve always had good jobs. Even if there’s been a lot of them.” 

“They haven’t  _ always _ been good.”

Bolin scoffed. “Name one bad one!”

“Kuvira?”

“Oh.” He pouted. “Well you can’t name two!” 

“Nuktuk.”

“Hey, Nuktuk was a treasure.” 

Korra rolled her eyes as the pair of them finished their meal and made their way to Bolin’s Satomobile. It was a newer one, one he’d picked out with Asami’s help. He’d let her drive them out but didn’t want to risk his new baby more than once - Korra restrained herself from kicking him because her driving was not that bad!

He went on and on about everything it did, but Korra only half listened. She didn’t really care about these kinds of things unless it was Asami talking about them and that was only because Asami spoke so passionately about them and it usually worked her up and Korra was the beneficiary of that. 

So instead, Korra found herself sitting in the passenger seat on the ride back to her apartment listening to Bolin talk about engine pistons and brake dust and...something about ostrich-horse power. 

Honestly, Korra wished she could focus more on what he was saying, but her mind was in a million different places. She couldn’t stop thinking about that part of the city they visited. It was only one, but Korra knew there were more out there like that. There were places all over the world where people were suffering and struggling. It was frustrating, she wanted to help but had absolutely no idea how to. She was no politician - she didn’t have the ability to move money to help certain groups and despite being the Avatar it wasn’t her place to step in and tell governments how to operate. 

She wouldn’t even know how to tell them to operate - she was just a girl who could bend all four elements. Yes, she’d done a lot of good, but all of that came with a price and it was easier to make those hard decisions when it was only her body and her future at stake. Anything she did involving the slums in the city or the desolate areas of the Earth Kingdom would be about so much more than her. 

It was overwhelming and made Korra feel like she wasn't good enough. She wished she could talk to Aang about this, or any of her past lives - ask them how they handled these smaller things. How did they deal with the economy and social classes? How did they make sure that everyone was taken care of? Was that even possible?

If not, then what was the point of an Avatar at all?

By the time Bolin dropped her off at her apartment, Korra was vibrating with encroaching anxiety and desperately trying to push it away. 

Thankfully, Asami wasn’t home yet so Korra had time to try and decompress. She did two hundred situps, one hundred pushups and fifty pull ups just to try and get a little bit of a sweat. 

From there, she jumped in the shower and let the warm water pierce her skin and tried to focus her mind on more productive things. She had work to do, even if she didn’t have a proper plan in place to do it. She needed to reach out to people, talk to Zhu Li and Asami, maybe even Lin and see what could be done to make Republic City better for everyone. 

Putting on one of the tank top supports Asami had found for her (that were so much easier than wraps), Korra found herself in the kitchen again throwing ingredients into a bowl. 

Cooking had fast become one of Korra’s favorite things to do and the focus it required had proved to be a great tool to distract her mind when necessary. She’d learned to cook when she was little from her mom whenever they’d get to spend a day together in the compound. 

It was strange for Korra to think back on her childhood now and realize how sheltered she was. She wondered sometimes if that was part of why she acted the way she did. Why she struggled so much with things. She hadn’t had a normal childhood - she was the Avatar, normal wasn’t a possibility. But perhaps if she’d been allowed to be around her parents every day - be with them every night, maybe things might have been better. 

Korra didn’t like the way she grew up. She understood it and she knew the decision making behind it was well intentioned. The Avatar was important and had to be protected - the White Lotus did that. They protected her from the Red Lotus and who knew what other kinds of threats had come her way when she was little. 

But they didn’t protect her from this, from adulthood and trauma and trying to process how hard this world was to live in. 

Her whole life Korra had been trained to be the Avatar. It was her purpose and her gift, it was what the White Lotus preached to her every day. 

What they didn’t train her to do was to be a person. To take care of herself and love herself. To understand that she could be vulnerable and ask for help. 

That she’d learned on her own. Learned from her friends and family, from hardship and suffering. Maybe it was wrong of her to think the White Lotus owed her that, but she couldn’t imagine asking the next Avatar to grow up the way she did. 

Korra had two batches of cookies made by the time Asami came home. She heard the door open and the keys drop in the bowl. She heard shoes being kicked off and when she saw Asami walk into the kitchen, her hair was falling out of it’s ponytail. 

“Again, our apartment smells amazing.” Asami said, but she sounded tired. 

“And with you here it’s now 100% more radiant.”

Asami smirked. “You’ve been saving that one, haven’t you?”

Korra shrugged. “ _ Maybe. _ ” Asami stepped over and gave Korra a soft kiss. “I made cookies”

“I can see that,” Asami said, looking at the two huge trays covered in cookies. “You really are trying to make my butt big.”

“I told you, more to love. But I figure we can send some to Bolin and Mako. Bo could put down a tray by himself.” 

Asami made a delighted humming noise as she chewed. In the meantime, Korra scooped out the last batch from the oven and placed them on the stove to cool down. “What brought this on?” Asami asked and Korra froze for a moment. 

She didn’t want to say it was another fight with anxiety - she was tired of focusing their conversations on that. “Bolin and I visited a slum in Republic City today.”

“You did? Was there trouble?” 

Korra made her way over to the table and sat down. She untied her hair from the messy bun she’d put it in to bake and let it fall around her head. “I was talking to Tenzin about things we could do to help those little places I visited in the Earth Kingdom and this airbender, Gatong, popped in and mentioned how the place he grew up in the city was terrible like that. Poor and violent, just...a mess. So we went there.”

“Korra, those places are really dangerous. Especially for you.”

She couldn’t stop the frown from forming on her face. “I know, Tenzin told me the same thing. I was careful.”

“How so?”

“I…” Korra cleared her throat. “I wore one of your scarves over my face.” If Asami rolled her eyes any harder they would have fallen out of her head. “Nobody recognized me! Nobody even noticed. How could they? They have their own problems to deal with.” Korra watched Asami fiddle with one of the cookies on the plate, she broke it in half and sat it down in front of her, clearly lost in thought. “Have you ever looked into those places?” 

Asami shook her head. “There’s no point - my father told me he tried donating to them a few times and it was always met with resistance and disdain.”

“I don’t get it. Why do they not want help?” 

“Because the people you see, the families struggling to get by and the kids running in the street looking for food and shelter, they’re not the ones who run those parts of the city. The gangs do.”

Korra frowned. “How do they have so much control?”

“It’s easy. They have numbers and they have benders. A few firebenders is all it takes to control a large group of non-benders. Then they just wait, watch for kids who get sent away by their families because of a falling out or the family just not being able to provide and then they pounce on them, recruit them and keep building up their gang.” Korra felt Asami’s discomfort as she spoke. Gangs were a touchy subject for Asami. “It’s exactly what happened to Mako and Bolin.” 

“So how do I help them?”

She asked the question knowing the answer Asami was going to give her. “I don’t know, Korra.”

“I could go in and stop the gangs. I could take them down, set those people free.”

“I don’t think that would solve much, outside of starting a war with the gangs where a lot of innocent people would be. Plus…” Asami sighed, but Korra saw where this was heading. 

“Plus I’m the Avatar,” she said and Asami nodded. “There were a lot of Equalist posters and markings all over the area.”

“Amon was a liar and his methods were disgusting, but...the Equalists message carried weight for a reason.” 

Disappointment washed over Korra in waves. She was lost and confused and frustrated. “What should I do?”

“First of all, you need to stop thinking you are the only one who can fix these things.” Korra frowned, she knew Asami was probably right, but what was the point of being the Avatar if she couldn’t handle these things? She wished she could speak to the other Avatar’s and ask them what they would do. Ask them how they dealt with poverty and classism and so much unnecessary division. “We can call a summit of leaders here in the city. Bring in Zhu Li and Tenzin and other people in high positions and work on a plan.” Asami reached over and took Korra’s hand. “There’s a path to start fixing this, Korra - but it’s not one you should take on by yourself.”

The idea of a meeting to work on the issue sounded promising. If anything, it would give Korra a chance to hear other ideas and maybe see other perspectives. But that was another problem, one Gatong had made clear - the perspectives around Korra were more or less blind to the issue. She spent so much of her time with world leaders and high class benders. The reason the help was so often shunned in these places was because the people there didn’t feel like they were being helped - they were being used to push political campaigns and to stop speaking out against benders. 

“Okay, that sounds like a good idea. But I want Gatong there.”

“The airbender?”

Korra nodded. “And Bolin and Mako too,’

“Can I ask why?”

“If we’re going to be working on plans to help the poor sections of Republic City - the sections run by gangs and living in fear, we need voices from people who have been there.”

Asami brought a hand up to her chin, rubbing it slightly. “That’s...actually a really good idea.”

“Wait really?” Korra was almost certain Asami would have thought she was nuts. 

“Really,” Asami laughed. “You’re right, people like Lin and Tenzin and even myself can’t fully understand what it means to feel ignored by the world around you. So to have that perspective could be very refreshing.” 

“Okay!” Korra practically jumped out of her seat. It was something, she was so happy to have  _ something _ she could do to help. “I’ll talk to Zhu Li about setting something up. Get Mako and Bolin and Gatong and maybe Chief Beifong and…”

“Korra,” Asami chuckled as she stood and put her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “Yes to all of that, but not tonight, okay? We have a date, remember? A shopping date for a big hospital opening and the stores will be closing soon.”

“Right,” she nodded like a good soldier. “This is your operation, Sato. I follow your fashionable lead.”

Asami popped another cookie in her mouth and Korra did the same. “Let’s go make you glamorous.”

* * *

“Is the hat too much?” Korra asked, looking at herself in the mirror and twirling a bit. She liked the dress mostly, it was a little snug and had a low cut in the back, but it also came with this really big hat that she kind of loved.

“The hat is a little much, yes. People don’t usually wear big hats at formal events.” Asami reached up and took the hat off. “That is more of an Ember Island look.”

Korra pouted. “I want to go to Ember Island so much. I feel like that’s where we should go if we ever get a real honeymoon.”

“I would not be opposed to that,” Asami said, ,throwing the hat on herself and somehow making it look ten times better. “What do you think of the dress though? Minus the hat, of course.”

Twirling again, Korra struck a few poses in front of the mirror. Some she’d seen in magazines from models and others that were all her own. She flexed her back and legs to make sure it wouldn’t tear or rip and then shrugged. “It’s fine, it’s not uncomfortable. What do you think?”

“You look incredible in it.” Asami said, but her voice was off. “If you want it we can pick that one.” She hesitated, like she didn’t want Korra to pick it.

Korra tilted her head to the side. “What’s up?” 

“It’s silly.”

“Come on now, you tell me all the time that what I’m thinking isn’t silly. That goes both ways.”

Asami laughed, a warm smile on her face and her cheeks were a little red. “This is definitely silly though, trust me.”

“Tell me,” Korra slid up beside her, pulling out her best puppy polar bear-dog eyes. 

“It’s just…” Asami groaned, actually groaned like a frustrated old lady. It was kind of adorable. “Korra, if you show up in that dress everyone is going to be looking at you.”

Korra smiled. “Of course they are, I’ll be walking in with you.”

“No,” Asami laughed. “As sweet as you are, I don’t think you fully realize how…incredible you are... _ physically _ .” Korra looked down at herself, the same body she’d had her whole life. It was strong and powerful, but at times it didn’t feel like it fit quite right. Dresses were too tight, she wore loose pants because she couldn’t kick in the snug ones they sold all over Republic City. It took Korra a long time to love her body again after the fight with Zaheer. Asami helped tremendously with that, but it was still a battle sometimes. 

“I’m not as bulky as I used to be,” she shrugged. 

“Don’t even,” Asami stood up. “Korra, I was wrong - buy and wear this dress. Exactly this dress.”

“Really?” 

“Yes, I was worried about you showing a bit too much and drawing too much attention and making me jealous but now, I want you to. I want everyone in that party to see you and be as in awe of you and all the hard work you’ve put into your body.” Asami kept moving closer and closer with each word she spoke until eventually, she was so close Korra could count her eyelashes. “And I want them all to know that you’re going home with  _ me _ .” Asami palmed her hand on Korra’s uncovered back, drawing her in for a kiss right in the middle of the store. 

“Ah - sami…” Korra gasped, feeling suddenly lightheaded. Asami held her steady, kissing her tenderly but with enough emphasis that Korra couldn’t stop herself from making noise. 

This was the side of Asami that surprised Korra the most, in the best way. Asami could be very protective and at times  _ possessive _ . Never in a controlling way, but in a way that made Korra feel safe and claimed. 

It was more surprising how much Korra liked that side of her. 

When the kiss broke, Korra had two big handfuls of Asami’s jacket and her lips were trembling with want. “This…” she took a breath. “This the dress.”

Asami nodded once. “It is.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kind words on the last chapter. If I'm being honest, this story terrifies me. Fluffy Korrasami banter I can handle - but actual plot? The scariest thing in the world. So I hope the plot I have planned for this one is enjoyable because I've had a blast writing it and now, we're starting to really dig deep.

“That’s a big ribbon.” Korra’s voice carried softly between her and Asami as they sat at their designated table. 

They were surrounded by Mako, Tenzin, Opal, Bolin, Lin and Kya. It was an incredibly crowded party, but the interior of the hospital was luxurious and massive. This was just the lobby, with the waiting chairs stored away and tables set up in a viewing area. There was a podium with seven or so doctors and funding partners all giving speeches. 

Standing next to a  _ massive _ ribbon. “You know what they say about big ribbons?” Asami whispered and earned a confused look from Korra. “They’re probably compensating for something.”

“Like what? Small gurneys?”

Asami couldn’t stop herself from snorting out a laugh loud enough that everyone at the table looked at the two of them. “Sorry,” Asami said, and then said it again when she saw Tenzin’s disappointed fatherly stare. “Sorry…”

“You need to stop getting me in trouble,” Korra said with a giggle. 

“We both know you’re a _ bad girl _ .”

Korra rolled her eyes dramatically and Asami had to cover up another laugh. This was what happened when they had a few drinks and everyone knew it. 

Thankfully, the speeches didn’t miss a beat and Asami settled down and watched. Victus Khan was up there, a broad shouldered man with thick glasses and a dusty grey beard. He was older, but it was pretty clear he took care of himself. 

“This hospital is just the first step in the future of medicine in Republic City. We are committed to being inclusive, supportive and efficient in making sure that the people in this city feel supported and taken care of. I thank all of you for coming out tonight. I know tonight is more of a showcase than any of the actual work we plan to do, but your donations will go a long way towards making sure our doctors, nurses and employees will be given every tool needed to do their jobs. Now, let’s all stop talking and enjoy the rest of the night.”

His speech was met with laughter and applause, Korra leaned over to Asami. “I like him,” she said as Dr. Khan cut the ribbon in front of the hospital’s main door and the music started to play. 

“He seems nice. Well dressed too.”

“Right? How much do you think that tie cost? It’s like...shining.” 

Asami hummed. “Silk, probably imported from the Fire Nation...probably 600 yuans.”

“600?!” Korra nearly fell out of her chair. 

“What’s 600?” Bolin asked, pouring his beer into a fancy champagne glass that was not meant for beer. 

“The cost of Khan’s tie!” Korra was outraged, Asami enjoyed watching her brain fire. 

“What?! I could buy those really nice seat covers for my new Satomobile for that much money!”

“We’re not buying those,” Opal chimed in, barely paying attention. 

“Anyone else hungry? Where’s the food?” Mako sounded as grumpy as he looked, all dolled up in his suit and tie. 

Asami couldn’t help herself. “Mako...how are you here?”

He tensed, glancing towards Tenzin who wasn’t even paying attention. “I was invited.”

“By who?” She asked, head tilted to the side as she felt Korra rest her head on her shoulder - listening intently. 

Mako glared at the both of them and mumbled. “Tenzin,” he said and Asami swore she heard him wrong. 

“I’m sorry, who?” Korra was already almost laughing. Asami loved her so damn much. 

“Tenzin, okay. I’m Tenzin’s plus one.” 

Tenzin turned at the sound of his name. “Did you need something Mako?” 

He groaned and shook his head. “No, I was just telling them that you invited me,”

“Oh, of course. I was happy to invite you when Pema told me she wasn’t interested.” As soon as he finished, Tenzin stood up and went to speak with someone. 

“So...you’re Tenzin’s plus one?” Asami worried her cheek might bleed with how hard she was biting it. She knew it was a kind gesture from Tenzin and she knew Mako liked to be involved in things with his friends - but he was so easy to rile up. 

“Yes.”

“You’re being respectful, I hope.”

He looked so upset. “Shut up.” 

Then Korra chimed in. “And remember, just because he took you out doesn’t mean you owe him anything.”

“I hate you both,” he said while Asami and Korra both broke into a fit of laughter. 

They would apologize to him tomorrow. Tonight, they both dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

“Ugh,” Korra wiped a tear from her eye. “We should probably mingle, huh?” 

Asami sighed, she really just wanted to take Korra home. Like really badly wanted to, Korra’s dress was killing her. “We probably should,” she said in defeat. 

“You go first, find us a nice spot to stand and be mingled, I’m gonna go pee.” 

With a nod and quick squeeze of Asami’s shoulder, Korra darted off to the bathroom. Everyone else from their table had left, so Asami stood up and made her way into the crowd. There were a lot of people here, the usual crowd you would find at a Republic City event. It also surprised Asami how much security was here, she supposed it made sense given Dr. Khan and most of his investors were non-benders. This was the kind of event that a gang or triad might try and make a statement at. 

Still, everyone seemed relatively at ease. Asami knew the potential of a place like this, a massive hospital in the middle of the city - it could help so many. 

Deftly slipping through the crowd, Asami found a spot in the corner by a window that looked out into the street. It was a nice spot and the crowd wasn’t as chaotic here. 

“What’s the time limit I have to pretend I’m enjoying myself before I’m allowed to go home?” Lin’s voice cut through the crowd like a blade of fire. 

Asami grinned at her. “Well, you’d have to start pretending you’re having a good time, first.” She said, seeing Lin with an annoyed scowl on her face. She received a grunt of annoyance in return. “I thought you’d be happy to have a hospital in the city like this.”

“It will help with getting victims treatment, but this place in this location, it’s going to be a shitshow at least once a month. I don’t know much about Khan but non-benders with big money have only ever been trouble in my line of work.” Asami couldn’t stop herself from raising her brows high and smirking. “You don’t count, you’re married to the Avatar.”

“Khan seems okay though, I mean sure he’s big money, he must be, but I think he actually wants to help.” 

Lin shrugged, staring off into the crowd. “Maybe, but I’m sure the cut he takes off the top of the donations makes helping people a little easier.” 

Unfortunately, Asami couldn’t deny that. If there was one thing she’d learned being a CEO it was that people with money only wanted more money. Perhaps it was because Asami didn’t build Future Industries, but the money never really mattered to her. She wasn’t naive, she knew that was because she grew up with it and didn’t know any better. Money was always there - it still is - but it had never been her goal when she was working. 

That didn’t mean Lin was wrong though. Even Future Industries had made a sizable donation to this hospital after being invited to the opening. It was how business worked. She signed off on it herself. 

“Miss Sato, oh…” she turned to see none other than the man himself, Victus Khan, coming towards her with a drink in both hands. “My apologies, Chief Beifong, if had seen you I would have brought you a drink as well.” He was polite and well spoken, his eyes soft and genuinely seemed kind. 

When Lin looked him up and down and shook her head, Asami smiled. “No worries, I need to find the person I came with anyway. See if she’s ready to go.” Without another word, Lin moved back into the crowd. 

“Well, she is...everything they say she is.” Khan said through a laugh. 

Asami followed suit. “Nobody else in the world quite like Lin Beifong,” she then remembered something Korra had told her. “Except maybe her mother.” 

“I’m still glad she came,” Khan said and then held up the drink in his left hand. “And you as well, Ms. Sato.”

“Mrs. actually,” Asami smiled as she took the drink. “My wife is in the bathroom. She should find me any minute now, assuming she isn’t talking to everyone she runs into.”

Khan chuckled. “My apologies, I heard that you and the Avatar were engaged, I didn’t know the wedding had already happened. Feels like it would have been a far bigger event than even this.”

Asami sipped her drink. “We wanted a more private ceremony, neither of us have much time to ourselves and having our wedding in the public eye just didn’t interest either one of us.”

“A wise decision, I can’t imagine the kind of press one would deal with being married to the Avatar. Then add to that your standing in the city, I’m surprised there aren’t reporter blimps flying over your estate every day.”

“Oh there are, we just don’t live there anymore.” That made him laugh and Asami joined him. “You’ve built a beautiful hospital Dr. Khan.”

He bowed his head a bit. “Coming from the woman who rebuilt half this city by herself, that means a great deal.” He then looked past her for a moment and his smile grew. I see your significant other is looking for you.” Asami looked back and saw Korra scanning the crowd. She was a half a second away from touching the ground and searching for Asami’s spirit. “I won’t keep you. Enjoy the party. Enjoy the drinks and I hope we never see you here.” He joked and Asami smiled, clinking her glass against his and finishing the drink along with him. 

Khan took his leave and Asami made her way over to Korra. Poor Korra who had been cornered by a few stuffy old people. 

“You’re so confident to show off your body like that,” Asami heard one of them say, a laugh disguising their disdain. 

The other chortled like a hippo-cow. “She’s just more free-spirited than the rest of us! What lucky man here will you be going home with?” 

“Uh…” Korra scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. 

“Don’t worry,” Asami slid right next to Korra, immediately putting her arm around Korra’s waist where it belonged. “Korra never has to worry about going home alone.” 

Watching these two old geezers, who had the audacity to try and make Korra feel self-conscious about how she was dressed, absolutely lose their minds at the idea of Korra and Asami together, was fast becoming Asami’s favorite thing. 

“Oh...you’re...you…”

“Yep,” Korra said, making Asami’s heart swoon a little. “She’s mine.”

“None of the _ lucky men _ around here are as lucky as me, I’m afraid.” 

The fat one, who was basically fifty percent mustache, adjusted his glasses awkwardly. “Well, I suppose an alternative lifestyle fits in well with the rest of your history, Avatar Korra.”

Thankfully, Korra was too naive to really understand what this man was saying, but Asami wasn’t. 

“If you don’t mind, I think we’ll be moving on,” Asami said, dragging Korra away. 

When they were sufficiently away from those two and back in the crowd, Korra still looked confused. “What do you think he meant by that?” 

“I wouldn’t even worry about it. Some people are just narrow minded.”

Korra frowned. “I don’t know what us being together has to do with my history. You’re the only girl I’ve married.”

“That’s good to know,” Asami kissed her cheek. Half the time, this world didn’t even deserve Korra. “Come on, let’s find our friends and actually try and have some fun tonight.”

* * *

Asami couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t anything serious. No nightmares or demons keeping her up. If anything, tonight was amazing. The fact that she left Korra lying in their bed, naked and fast asleep was proof of that. 

Still, she couldn’t quite find any rest so she decided to do a little work. Her workshop at home was bare minimum, most of the things she ever brought here came from her office and most of the time it was just to tinker. 

Except this project, the one she’d kept to herself as closely guarded as any. 

Asami wasn’t really sure what she was working on when she first started, she just knew that she needed more to offer in combat should they ever find themselves in situations like that. Being married now to the Avatar would certainly come with conflict - there was no way around it. When that happened, there was no way Asami would be caught unable to defend Korra or herself. 

Far too many times in Asami’s life had she been left on the sidelines, overmatched and asked to stand guard - which was a kind way of her friends and loved ones telling her to get out of the way. 

The Equalist glove had served her well, and she had no intention of stopping its use, but the problem with it was that she had to be close to her target to make it work. She needed something with distance. Something precise and powerful - something different. 

The weapon itself had been easy enough to design. It was heavy, but manageable with one hand and small enough to keep hidden if necessary. The grip was made of fine wood, meant to cover the metal used to build it and Asami spent ample time making sure it looked good. It was a shimmering silver, a six inch muzzle and a round chamber that held six bullet cartridges she’d designed herself. 

It was as many as she could fit in such a small model, but with more work she could easily make the weapon bigger, more powerful, capable of holding more ammunition. 

For now though, she had this one prototype. It was a test but if she were being honest, she knew it would work and knew what it was capable of. Asami hoped she would never have to use it, but if the time ever came that she did, she would if it meant keeping Korra or anyone she cared about safe. 

The moon had peaked in the sky by the time Asami realized she’d completely overworked her fingers for the night. Between tinkering on the revolver and her activities with Korra, she needed to find what sleep she could. 

Asami was glad to see Korra still asleep when she returned, she knew Korra had been struggling with that the last few weeks. Another reason Asami wanted to make sure her prototype would work. So that the next time the world threatened Korra, she could do more to defend her. 

Never again would Asami be left to stand on the sidelines watching Korra be hurt. Never again. 

Climbing into bed, Korra turned over just as Asami lied down. She was still asleep, but she sought Asami out and the warmth of her body settled over Asami - exhaustion finally catching up. 

* * *

Asami woke up to the pleasant feeling of lips kissing against her shoulder. She stirred first, keeping her eyes closed as the world came back to her. She felt the comfort of her bed, the warmth of the body beside her, feet tangled and a hand splayed across her hip. 

Another kiss landed, this one on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She sighed at the feeling, unable to hide being awake. When she rolled over, Korra wasted no time kissing her. 

This was how Korra always was the morning after sex - gentle and loving, like she was saying thank you with every bit of affection she could. 

When the kiss ended, Korra laid her hand across Asami’s stomach under the covers - her thumb dancing along Asami’s skin. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Korra whispered, leaning down and kissing Asami’s jaw. “Not one of my past lives was as lucky as me. Not a damn one of them.”

Asami laughed. “Someone’s in a good mood.”

“I’m in an amazing mood,” Korra smiled. “I woke up feeling…” she shivered a bit. “Like I was floating, you know?” 

“I do.”

“Then I saw you and...remembered it.”

Lazily, Asami looked to the floor where a part of her dress was lying. “You actually ripped it off of me.”

“You said I could.”

“I did, and you could. It was nothing special.” It was Asami’s turn to kiss her. “After watching everyone at the party look at you, watching you. To have you like that last night...that was all I wanted.”

Korra smirked. “You were just lucky mustache guy didn’t make me an offer.” 

That made Asami snort out a laugh. The first time she snorted in front of Korra it was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. Then it just kept happening and eventually Asami stopped caring. “Wanted to take a ride on the ‘stache?” 

“Those books Pema reads mention it a time or two.” 

“Pema reads smut? Isn’t that against some kind of airbender code.”

Korra shrugged. “She’s not an airbender, just married to one.” Korra propped up on an elbow, giving Asami the most amazing view. “Plus I know Kya’s been giving Ikki books for a while now. Not like Pema’s but still...probably not Tenzin approved.”

“That sounds like Kya.” They sat in silence for a bit, Asami reaching up and playing with Korra’s hair as that hand continued to dance along her stomach. She could see the sun trickling in through the window of their bedroom. “Day’s starting.”

Korra laid back down on the pillow. “You have to go back to work.” She said knowingly. 

Asami wanted to go back to work, but she didn’t want to leave this bed. It was a brutal decision. “I do, and you have to get back to training and dealing with daily Avatar duties.”

That made Korra groan. “Meetings.”

“Meetings  _ you’re  _ arranging.” Asami smiled. 

“I still hate meetings. Even my own.”

“Fair, just let me know when you’re going to schedule it and I’ll clear some time to be there.” 

Korra nodded against Asami’s shoulder. “Do you...think it’s my place? To try and fix all of this? It’s not...beneath me, is it?” 

Asami pondered the question for a moment. “I suppose some people might say it is beneath the Avatar to try and save a few blocks in a huge city and help a few poor villages in the Earth Kingdom. But beneath  _ Korra _ ? Absolutely not. In fact, doing stuff like this strikes me as everything about Korra that makes her special.” 

“You’ve always been the best at being able to see me instead of just the Avatar.” 

Reaching up, Asami cupped Korra’s cheek. “That’s because I never fell in love with the Avatar. You could have been Korra the street vendor with your little fire dumplings on a stick and Naga with a big sign on her back guiding tourists in. I still would have loved you.” 

“Street vendors are so cool. Just cook all day, set up shop wherever you want and make your own hours.”

Asami’s chest tensed at the light in Korra’s eyes. “One day, love.” 

“When I’m old and gray?” 

“If I have it my way you will go down as the oldest Avatar in history.”

Korra sighed. “I’m going to be so cranky and mean to people. It’s going to be great.” 

“You’re so full of it.” Asami poked Korra in the ribs. “You don’t have it in you to be mean. You’re just a big softie. You’ll be old and gray and still trying to save the world.” Asami then cleared her throat. “Me on the other hand, rich old bitch. That’s what they’ll call me.” 

“Isn’t that what they call you now?”

Asami’s eyes went wide, she fought not to smile. “Oh is that what we’re doing? Turning our cuddle session into a…” as quickly as she could, Asami sat up and smacked Korra with a pillow.

With an audible oof sound, Korra fell back dramatically and started laughing. “You’re done for, Sato.” 

“Bring it,  _ Sato _ .”

Korra attacked with as much effort as she could while also staying under the cover of their blankets. They went back and forth, swinging and taking hits. Asami tried to duck once and actually ended up taking a pillow to the top of the head, which hurt a great deal more than the rest of the shots. 

It wasn’t until Korra caught Asami mid swing, pulled her down and laid down on top of her, that the fighting stopped. They were then left a panting mess surrounded by pillows, a few feathers and the fast rising sun behind them. 

“Do you have any idea how much money we could make if we filmed us having a naked pillow fight and sold it?”

Korra smirked. “Put Varrick’s mover company out of business.” 

“Don’t tempt me. He wants to make a documentary about the construction of the Satorail. After his mover got Zhu Li elected he thinks he’s some kind of truth teller.” Lying her head back on the pillow, Asami sighed - staring up at Korra above her. “We should really start our day.” 

“I know,” Korra leaned down and kissed her softly. “Unless you wanna make like Varrick and _ do the thing _ ?”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, that’ll get me going - talk about Varrick more.”

“Okay, fair enough, but what about…” Korra kissed her jaw, then her neck and then down her chest and stomach.

It was around the time she last saw Korra slip under the covers that Asami realized she could be a little bit late.

* * *

“Protesters?!” Asami stared down at the crowd all gathered around the entrance of Future Industries main building. She was not unaware of the irony of her atop her ivory tower staring down at the masses. “What are they even protesting? More efficient travel? An easy way to navigate the spirit vines? The fact that I married the Avatar?”

Rio couldn’t hide the small snicker at Asami’s outrage. “I’m afraid it’s none of the three, well...a few might be down there for the latter,” Asami glared at her. “This round of protests appears to be about you outsourcing construction for the Satorail to earthbenders in Zaofu instead of any of the local companies here in Republic City.” 

“I didn’t…” she stopped herself. She did outsource the work, but that was mostly because she wanted to continue the strong relationship Republic City had with Zaofu and she knew that the Earthbenders Su sent would be good. It never occurred to her that the workers locally would be upset - though deep down she understood it. 

Work was work and money was money. There was a lot of work to be had when the city was being rebuilt years ago after Kuvira. With it came an influx of new business centered on construction and landscaping. They all profited and kept busy at the time. Then the city started to come together and the work lessened. Then the market flooded and the once booming new industry faltered and fell on it’s face. 

This project was the largest the city had seen in years. Asami wanted it done fast and efficient, so she reached out to the best. She didn’t consider anything else. 

It was too late now. The Earthbenderrs from Zaofu would be there next week. Asami could make up for it later, she could find more work. She could donate or fund a new project. She could do something later. For now, she had work to do.

So she did, and as the day went on the protesters dwindled. It was hard to focus at times and being back for a full day of work for the first time in a while was exhausting, but she had missed her office. 

By the time the sun set, most everyone was gone from the street. Asami stayed late, she had a few things she wanted to finish today and set up the rest of her week to go more smoothly. 

When her office phone rang, Asami jumped. She had lost track of time and been far too focused. It wouldn't surprise her a bit if this was Korra reminding her to come home. 

“Asami Sato.” She answered. 

“Been waiting for your call all day.” Lin, crap. 

“I’m sorry, Chief Beifong, I’ve been so tied up in my new project I forgot.” She really had, it was one of her bigger flaws as a CEO. It was so easy for her to get lost in a project and forget the other responsibilities she had. “My assistant told me you needed new Satomobiles.”

Lin hummed into the line. “Could use some with a bit more girth. If you have anything that can take a few hits and not lose any speed.”

“Planning on taking some hits?” Asami wasn’t sure why she tried to joke with Lin. 

“I’m a cop, Sato.” 

They never landed. “Of course. I have a new model that could easily be outfitted with holding cells for transportation.” Asami paced as she spoke, lingering towards the window and staring down at the street. The last time she did this, it was mostly empty save for a few people walking along the street. 

The protesters had all left hours ago. Now, there were four of them she could see, just barely if not for their signs. 

_ Dammit. _

“Something wrong?” Lin’s voice startled her. 

“Sorry, just...protesters hanging around tonight.”

“Protesting what?” 

“My new project. They’ll always find something to be upset about.” 

“You alone?” Lin asked, her voice uneasy. 

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a few people with signs. No big deal. Tell you what, I’ll swing by the station tomorrow in one of the new models and you can get a good look at it.”

There was a pause in the response. “Sure, I’m free all morning.  _ Don’t _ forget about me this time, okay?”

Asami smiled. “I promise I won’t.”

“Good, stay safe, Sato.”

The call ended and Asami kept watching the street below. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable and wanted to get home. Quickly, she put away her documents and set up her desk for work tomorrow before grabbing her coat. From there she dug into the bag she brought with her, filled mostly with the sketches and notes she’d taken during her time off, and found what she was looking for. 

Asami held the revolver in her hand, it was heavy and clunky, but she knew what it was capable of. The process of making it lighter and more efficient would come later. 

For now, Asami tucked it in her jacket to make herself feel better. 

The walk down the stairs to the bottom floor was longer than usual - she kept running through the route to her car over and over again. When she reached the bottom, she hoped they would all be gone. 

Instead, four sets of eyes looked her way as soon as she opened the door. 

Asami stared straight forward, focused on her Satomobile just twenty feet away. She took clipped steps - making a mental note to hire security tomorrow. If people were going to linger outside her office she wanted people of her own to keep them in check.

“You’re the worst of ‘em, you know that?” His voice was slurred, he’d been drinking. She hesitated for a second, then kept walking. “Hey!” there was a sudden smash at her feet and she felt something cold hit her legs. He’d thrown his bottle at her. 

“You’re trespassing!” She shouted, turning around in anger. “I could have you all arrested.”

“What’s it matter?” One of them said, he didn’t seem to be the same drunk one from before. He stepped forward, dark hair and darker eyes. He wore a hat that shadowed his face. “At least in jail we’d get guaranteed food and a roof over our heads. Instead we gotta take to the streets. Pray for another spirit or monster to rile up the Avatar and tear the world down so we might have some work to rebuild it again!” 

“You’re the worst kind,” the drunk man repeated his sentiment from before. “You’re supposed to be one of us, instead you shack up with every fucking bender you see.” He spat. “Must be nice to spread your legs and save your ass when the world falls apart.”

Asami felt herself reaching into her coat. She didn’t care what they said, she’d heard worse. But they kept walking towards her. 

“Don’t make this an issue. Let me go to my car and we can end this now.”

“It’s already an issue,” the man with the hat said. “Maybe we make it an even bigger issue, huh? Maybe we make you feel as worthless as we do.” With that, Asami saw him pull a knife from the sleeve of his coat and immediately she drew her weapon. 

“Stop!” She shouted, drawing back the hammer. “This is a dangerous weapon, let me go.”

It wasn’t surprising that they weren’t the least bit intimidated by it, they’d never seen one before. Nobody had. “What’re you gonna do with that thing?.” They started to circle her. “We know who you are, rich girl. How about we send a message to the Avatar. Let that no good watertribe savage know how we feel about her and what she’s done to our city!” 

They came at her all at once. Asami pulled the trigger of her weapon and heard a click. The chamber didn’t spin, the bullet didn’t fire. She drew the hammer back again as she moved away from the. Took another shot and nothing. 

She might be able handle them in hand to hand, but being four against one she wouldn’t come out unscathed. 

Her mind went to work quickly, in the blink of an eye she sought out the knife first, dodging out of the way and sending a kick to one of the men in the back. He stumbled onto the ground and Asami felt something grab around her neck. She pushed back on her heels, driving whoever grabbed her into the wall behind them. It was brick and the impact was powerful. He grunted and his grip released. She threw an elbow for good measure. 

Asami couldn't understand why her body felt so heavy. Countless fights she'd never broken a sweat but she felt like she had rocks in her pockets. She was a step slow with no idea why. 

The man with the knife charged at her again, slashing left and right, she dodged and threw a punch, connecting with his jaw and sending him back. She wished she had her glove. The revolver was meant to fight at a distance - the glove here would be invaluable. 

Just as she was about to go after the man with the knife, on his knees from her punch, something struck her in the back. She fell forward, her hands and knees scraping against the concrete.

Someone tried to kick her in the stomach, she saw it coming and caught his leg, pulling him down and hearing his body crack the ground. 

Suddenly, there was a flashing light and a siren and footsteps. Asami’s vision was blurry from the impact of the blow she’d taken, but when she looked up, the men were sprinting down the street. 

“You go after them!” Someone shouted and Asami heard racing footsteps coming towards her. She pushed up onto her feet, ready to fight again. “Asami!” The voice called but her fists were already up. “Whoa! Easy, it’s me!”

She blinked, spots in her eyes and adrenaline pumping through her body. She saw his eyes, his hair and his worried expression. “Mako?”

“Yeah,” he took a cautious step towards her. “Lin radioed, told us to swing by and check the street. Something about protesters.” 

Asami nodded, flexing her hands that had a sudden burst of pain rush through them. She looked at them, blood covered both of her palms, dark and red with scrapes. When Mako put his hands on her shoulders, Asami realized she was shaking. She’d been in so many fights before, but alone like that - it was a lot. 

“They got away?” She said, not sure why. 

Mako shook his head. “I sent my new partner after them.” She looked up at him and he sighed. “Yeah, I caved. She’s not so bad.”

“She?” 

“Don’t start,” he smiled. “I already got it from Jinora and Kai.” Asami wanted to say something, but her throat was tight and her body ached. “Come on, let’s get you home.” 

“My...my car.” She said half-heartedly, already following him to the squad car. 

“Korra can hand deliver you here tomorrow to pick it up, for now just...let me get you back to her, okay?” 

She nodded, her knees hurting from the fall. 

Korra was not going to handle this well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback on the last chapter. I was nervous about it (still am) but you guys give so much support, I really appreciate it. You have no idea how much those comments mean to me, to every writer :)

Korra sat staring at the two plates of food on the table. They were getting cold and she was getting worried. Asami being late wasn’t anything new, but this was  _ too _ late. By now she would have called. 

Impatience was a moment away from winning out when Korra finally heard footsteps coming up to their apartment. She stood up, unsure of if she wanted to be mad at Asami for making her worry or scoop her up into her arms in relief. 

She could hear Asami’s keys in the lock - but it took too long. The door didn’t open and then Korra heard the key hit the ground and Asami cursed. 

“It’s okay,” A deeper voice said and Korra’s alarms went up again. 

She ran to the door, unlocking it and opening it in a hurry. 

When she saw Asami, everything inside of Korra changed. Asami was a mess. Her hair was disheveled and her makeup had smeared down her cheeks a bit. She was hunched over and her smile when she saw Korra was timid and upset. 

Korra barely noticed Mako standing there. “What happened?” She asked, surprised and the rage in her own voice. 

“I was…” Asami sighed. “I had a run in with some protesters.” 

“Protesters?” Korra looked to Mako who nodded. 

“Apparently some people have been camping out at Future Industries all week. A few of them stayed behind and waited for Asami to leave.” 

“They  _ what _ ?!” Korra’s voice echoed off the walls of the hallway. 

Asami winced, and all of Korra’s anger evaporated. “I’m okay.” She said and Korra put an arm over her and brought her in. “Thanks, Mako. I owe you.” Asami said, setting her bag down on the living room table with a thud.

“You don’t owe me anything, Asami. I’m glad I got there when I did.” 

Korra met his eyes, unsure of what had happened but so grateful for him. “Thank you,” she mouthed and he gave a smile before taking his leave. He knew Korra had it handled from here.

Asami was clearly shaken as she made her way into the apartment. It was strange to see her like this, she’d been in so many fights - beaten so many skilled benders and odds well against her. Something about this must have been different. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, no judgement or impending freak out in her voice. She just wanted to help. When Asami shook her head no, Korra’s heart broke. “What can I do?” 

Slowly, Asami flipped her hands over and Korra saw the scrapes along her palms, bloody and stained with black from the ground.

Korra guided Asami to the kitchen, setting her down and moving to the sink. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her own anxiety down. As far as things Korra worried about went, something like this was at the top. Asami was the single most important thing in Korra’s life - her being hurt or...anything, was almost too much for Korra to handle.

After filling a bowl of water, Korra carried it over and sat it down before kneeling in front of Asami. “I should have come home on time,” Asami said, a small smile on her face. 

“I made dinner.” Korra looked to the two bowls of stew and Asami frowned.

“Bad night for me all around.” 

The water glowed as Korra took Asami’s left hand into her own and held it. She guided the water over the torn skin and let it heal her. 

“Is it just your hands?” Korra asked, in full caregiver mode. 

Asami shook her head and that anger and anxiety threatened again. “I landed pretty hard on my knee and...they hit me.” 

It took great effort not to let the fire tickling the back of Korra’s throat escape at the very mention of someone striking Asami. Kora stopped herself, Asami needed her to be steady - not to panic. “Where?” 

She rolled her neck. “My back, kinda high up. It’s how I fell.” She laughed softly. “I was kicking their butts before that.”

“Did Mako get them?” 

“No, he stayed with me. His partner went after them.” Asami smiled. “Mako got a partner. She’s funny.” 

Korra nodded, focusing on her work as she switched to Asami’s other hand. “So they got away?” 

“Korra…” Asami said, her eyes closed. 

“I know,” Korra shouldn’t ask. She needed to let it go. At least for now. Asami was with her now. Vaatu himself couldn't touch her at this point. “Tell you what, how about we move to the shower? I can look at your knee and your back and just…”

“Hold me?” The need to do it had clearly been unspoken between them. 

“Please,” Korra said and stood up, bringing Asami with her. 

By the time they were under the water, Korra had mostly healed Asami’s cuts. The bruise on her back would last a few weeks - but hopefully the pain had stopped. Korra held her, arms wrapped around Asami’s waist as she pressed feather soft kisses along her shoulders. 

Asami cried a little, clearly shaken, holding onto Korra so tight.

“I was scared,” she finally admitted. Once they were out of the shower and Korra had her wrapped in a towel. “It was dark and I just...I was alone. When I fell I thought…” she took a deep breath, Korra looking into her eyes. “I thought about my mom and how she must have felt. Her life being taken away like that. I felt off and slow. I’ve fought worse than four drunks on the street. Maybe I haven’t been doing enough training or I’ve been…” Asami was clearly frustrated with herself. “I...I was  _ scared _ .” 

Korra pulled Asami into her arms, cradling her head with her hand and holding her. Asami hung onto Korra tightly and they just stood there in the bathroom together for a long time. 

“You’re safe, love. I promise.” 

“I know,” Asami whispered into Korra’s neck. “First day back and I get beat up. That’s usually your thing.” 

Korra laughed, pulling back a bit and using her thumb to wipe a tear from Asami’s cheek. “Did you eat anything today?” Korra asked, knowing the answer. It was one of the main reasons Korra liked to be home when Asami was working on projects like this. To make sure there was a meal ready for her when she got home, otherwise Asami would forget to eat. 

“I can give it a shot.” Asami said, the color had returned to her face a little as they got dressed in their night clothes and went back to the kitchen. 

As Asami ate, Korra deposited the bowl of healing water from before and tried to set her mind at ease. Asami was home and she was safe - a little shaken up but she’d be okay. Korra knew Asami well enough to know that she would never get herself caught in a situation like that again. 

That still didn't stop Korra from being angry. That didn’t stop her mind from wandering to the idea of finding these people and hurting them. How could they do this to Asami? To anyone? 

What if Mako hadn’t shown up? Asami was tough, she could have fought them off, but how much more would she have been hurt? 

“Korra?” Asami’s voice drew Korra out of her own head and she looked back to see green eyes watching her. “You’re gonna break that bowl if you scrub it any harder.” She said with a soft smile and Korra looked down to see she was holding the bowl so tight her knuckles were discoloring. 

“Oh,” she said, setting the bowl down and taking a breath. “Sorry."

Asami stood up, a mostly eaten bowl of food in her hand. She walked up behind Korra, sat the plate in the sink and put her chin on Korra’s shoulder. “I’m okay,” she said. “Much better now that I’m home and safe. It won’t happen again.” 

“If you see them again…”

“It  _ won’t  _ happen again.” 

Korra nodded, she knew Asami wasn’t the kind of person to get caught off guard like that more than once. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it, but there was a fury inside of Korra she’d never really had before. She wanted to hurt these people. She wanted to make them feel as helpless as Asami had looked when she came stumbling into their apartment. 

“Hey,” Asami put a hand on Korra’s cheek. A hand that was bloody and scraped just an hour ago. Now it was soft and warm from the healing waters. “We’ll go to bed, wake up in the morning and try to get past this, okay? We’ve been in worse fights than this.” 

Korra wanted to argue, to say that she’d never seen Asami shaken like that before. It was always Korra being hurt, Korra being attacked and injured and hated for no reason. In a way, that made it easier. It was better if it was her. 

She was the Avatar - she could take it.

The sudden sound of their home line ringing startled them both. Korra met Asami’s eyes and she shrugged, clearly not expecting a call. 

“Maybe it’s Lin calling to say they caught them.”

Asami frowned. “Maybe, but…”

Korra didn’t listen, she shuffled to the other room where the phone was and picked up the receiver. 

“This is Korra.” She answered, looking back as Asami stood in the doorway. 

“Korra,” Tenzin’s voice was quiet, and unfortunately not what Korra was hoping for. 

“Hey, Tenzin...what’s up?” She looked back at Asami with a frown - which was met with a soft smile. 

“I apologize for calling so late, but I’m afraid I have some unfortunate news to deliver.”

Dread settled in Korra’s stomach. “Okay…” 

“I just received word from the Fire Nation that Lord Zuko passed away in his home this morning.” Some deep, unexplained part of Korra’s heart ached at the words spoken to her. She’d only met Zuko a few times, but she  _ knew  _ how important he was.

She hurt, for reasons she couldn’t fully explain. “Okay,” she sighed. “I...that sucks, Tenzin.”

“I know, but we should all be so lucky to pass on in our homes having lived as much life as he did.” 

Korra agreed with that, it was all she wanted for herself. “What do I do?” 

“They have extended an invitation to the Air Nation to attend his funeral and services next week. They have also requested your presence as well, given Lord Zuko’s history with the Avatar.” 

“Yeah,” Korra ran a hand through her hair. “Of course I’ll go. I’ll be there.” 

“I’ll let them know.” Tenzin said. “Apologies for the late call, get some rest, Korra.” 

“You too, goodnight, Tenzin.” 

As Korra hung up the receiver, she lingered, her head swimming from one thing to another. She’d started cooking with the idea of a nice, quiet night at home. Now everything was pressing on her.

“That didn’t sound good,” Asami said and Korra had forgotten she was there. 

She turned, shaking her head. “It wasn’t. Lord Zuko died today.”

“Oh, that’s awful!” Korra nodded. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I...I don’t know. I only met him a few times. I know he played a big part in keeping me safefrom the Red Lotus when I was little and...maybe it was his history with Aang, but it hurts, you know? I can’t really explain it.”

Asami didn’t drop her attentive stare. “He was important to Aang, to the Avatar, and the Avatar is a part of you. It makes sense you’d feel it.” 

“I suppose so.”

“It sounded like you might be going somewhere?”

Korra nodded, making her way out of the office and back towards their bedroom. Asami wrapped herself around Korra’s arm. “I was invited to his service next week. Feels like I should probably go.”

“You should.” Asami said, though the idea of leaving Asami after tonight was not at all appealing to Korra. A feeling her body language must have given away. “I’ll be fine, Korra. I promise.”

They climbed into bed together. Hardly breaking contact as Korra drew the blankets up over the both of them. Asami slid into Korra’s body and Korra wrapped her up as tightly as she could without squeezing the breath out of her. 

Neither of them spoke, and it was a long time before either of them fell asleep. It was the longest night Korra had had in weeks. 

* * *

Korra handed her bag up to the White Lotus guard perched atop Oogi’s back and watched him place it with the rest. Asami had offered them an airship and a boat, but Korra and Tenzin had agreed they needed the simplicity. 

Jinora, who was going with them, was disappointed they weren’t taking a boat. 

“You do realize the last time you were on a boat it got stopped at the docks in the South by spirits?” 

Jinora shrugged. “They didn’t mean any harm, they just wanted to see you get married! It was sweet.”

“Oogi will be better. Boats never end well for me. They get attacked or sink or I’m in a wheelchair on one swaying back and forth getting sick.”

“You’re a waterbender? Are you telling me you got seasick?” 

Korra huffed. “Listen, don’t make me play the seriously injured card.  _ Everything _ was wrong with me back then.”

Korra didn’t mean for it to be anything serious. Sure, she still had nightmares and a plethora of bad memories, but it was so long ago, she wanted to find a way to joke about it sometimes. 

Thankfully, Jinora laughed and airbent herself up onto Oogi’s back. 

As Korra saw Tenzin coming, looking annoyed as both Ikki and Bumi complained at him about not being able to go, she found Asami chatting with Opal. 

Asami had been insistent on escorting Korra here today and seeing her off. As much as Korra didn’t want to be away from her, the last few days had created distance from that night and everything that happened. There had been no more protesters outside of Future Industries, and Asami hired a few security guards to watch the parking lot in the evenings. 

Now, the thing Korra was most worried about was sleeping alone. 

“Then I look up and Bolin had gotten batter on the ceiling! The ceiling! I don’t know how he did that! You’re so lucky yours can cook.” Asami smiled at Opal’s story, catching Korra’s eye over her shoulder. When Opal looked back and saw Korra she teasingly rolled her eyes. “And I see storytime with Opal is officially over.” Opal stepped aside and gestured for Asami to go to Korra. “Get your goodbyes in and make everyone jealous. Go on.”

It was all fun and games until Asami actually moved towards her and the goodbye became real. 

Then there was suddenly a lump in Korra’s throat. “Three days,” Korra said. 

Asami nodded. “If you could have Jinora spirit project to my office when you guys arrive I'd appreciate it. And maybe again when after the service. And when you’re coming home.” She was all but laughing as her sentence finished, but Korra would probably have Jinora do all those things. “I think they’re waiting for you.” Asami said as she drew Korra into her arms. 

Korra sighed, her heart heavy. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you soon. Don’t fret over me, okay? I’m fine, you’re fine and when you get back I’m taking you on a really nice date.”

“You just want to see me in that backless dress again.”

“I absolutely do,” Asami kissed her. “Now go, love. Say goodbye to an old friend.” 

Taking a step back, Korra held onto Asami’s hand as long as she could before letting go and airbending onto Oogi’s back where Tenzin and Jinora were waiting. 

Like the lovesick puppy she was, Korra leaned over the edge of the saddle, watching Asami and Air Temple Island grow smaller in the distance. When she could no longer see it through the clouds, she exhaled and slumped down in her seat. 

That was when she saw Jinora smirking at her. 

“What?” She said, knowing what was coming. “Don’t tell me you’re not going to miss Kai like crazy.”

“I am, but it’s only three days.” Korra frowned, were she and Asami really that clingy? “Besides, I can just project myself back home whenever I want.”

“You really need to teach me that.” 

Jinora shrugged. “With enough time and effort I probably could. Nobody more spiritual than the Avatar. 

“Ha!” Korra clapped. “Maybe  _ past  _ Avatars. I fall asleep half the time I try to meditate.”

“Didn’t you spirit project yourself to fight Vaatu without Raava?”

Korra shrugged. “I was desperate and sitting inside of a really big spirit tree thing. I’ve never been able to do it since.”

“You’ve tried?”

“I mean, maybe once or twice. How funny would it be if I spied on Asami in her high rise office as a giant blue spirit?!”

“That would be something.”

There was a beat of silence and Korra remembered the last few times she’d tried to mediate. The reason behind it and how hard it had been. It was a long trip to the Fire Nation - a lot of time to talk. “I’ve been dealing with that...feeling again.” 

“The disconnected one you mentioned before?” Korra nodded. “Any nightmares?” 

“No, but that might be because I don’t really get full nights of slerp.” She laughed humorlessly. “It got really bad in the Earth Kingdom and it happened again after a bad night a few days ago.”

Jinora curled her knees up to her chest to get more comfortable. “Do you think it’s related to anxiety? Perhaps the stress of that mission and the things you say. Dad said it was pretty bad.”

“It was and it bothered me but...I don’t know. I think it bothered me more that I couldn’t help.” 

“But you mean to, right? That meeting you set up in a few weeks with President Moon and Chief Beifong and all the Republic City heavy hitters.”

The meeting was something important, but again it served to Korra’s trailing thoughts. “Yeah, I guess maybe that’s part of it. I’m calling in all these people to help me with this and I just...I feel like I’m bringing people together to come up with ways to fix something that I can’t.” She hated trying to properly word her thoughts. She was so bad at it. “I do better with big bad villains, you know? Trying to navigate all the political stuff is just...not what I’m good at.”

“I get that,” Jinora smiled. “But you’re doing it anyway - and probably doing the right thing not trying to steamroll your way through. Instead, you’re taking a tactical approach. Asking for help. The Korra we first met years ago wouldn't have done that.” 

“She’s right,” Tenzin said, still looking forward as he steered Oogi through the sky.

“What does it feel like? What goes through your mind when you feel it?” Jinora was alway so curious. Even when she was younger, but now, her curiosity was backed with so much empathy and knowledge. In a  _ lot  _ of ways, Jinora was more Korra’s spiritual guide than Tenzin was. 

“I can’t really explain the feeling. It’s just...uncomfortable. Like my body is unfamiliar and I feel kind of tingly and floaty. I guess...I guess it mostly happens at night. When I’m trying to sleep. Lying in bed - even with Asami there I just can’t shut my brain off and I end up going to some not so great places. I think about my body and how it doesn’t feel connected to me. How everything is so temporary and goes so fast. I want to stop thinking about weird existential things and go back to just enjoying my life.” Korra groaned - it sounded so ridiculous saying it out loud. “I’m sure it’s nothing. I just need to stop worrying and get over it.” She laughed, mostly at herself, and was prepared to change the subject.

Tenzin spoke before she could. “It’s not ridiculous Korra. How you feel is how you feel and you are allowed to feel it.”

“I don’t even know how I feel! I don’t know what this is.”

He looked back at her, a soft expression on his face. “Not knowing how you feel is still a feeling and it is still a valid feeling.”

She knew his intention was to make her feel better - it didn’t. “Maybe I’m just...scared?”

“Scared?” Jinora tilted her head to the side curiously.

“Yeah, I mean when I first came to the city it was constantly something, right? Like the Equalists and then Unalaq and…” she hesitated. “Other stuff like Kuvira. Now though, outside of a few missions here and there, I don’t really do a lot day to day except politics and putting out fires. Which is fine and I’ve loved watching the city shape around the spirit portal and vines and stuff and seeing this Air Nation grow is... _ indescribable _ \- but it was so constant and lately everything has been settled and I’m...I got  _ married _ , you know? I have so much now and I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop and I just have so much more to lose.” it was easy to spill out these theories about why she felt the way she did - because she’d spent so much time lying awake thinking about it. 

Tenzin nodded slowly and Korra knew by his expression when he looked back at her that she’d made a point he’d considered himself. It was hard not to, things had been so different lately. Korra worried it had softened her. How could she not when the situation in the Republic City slums stuck around in her mind for so long? 

Then that night with Asami had scared her so much - but it did something else to her, something she didn’t like. 

“I know it’s hard, but you must not concern yourself with unknowns. You’ll drive yourself mad trying to predict things that are beyond your control.”

She nodded. “I know I shouldn’t,” but she did anyway. “It just feels like everything is so...fragile, you know? It could collapse at any second and I’m the one who’s supposed to keep it together. It’s all so overwhelming.” 

“It’s understandable to be prepared for the worst when you’ve seen as much as you have at such a young age. You’ve been through more in your short life than most Avatar’s have in centuries - but you also live a much different life than most Avatars.”

That made her frown with confusion. “What do you mean?”

Tenzin seemed to hesitate a little, like he was measuring his response. “Most Avatar’s do not settle down before the age of thirty. A lot of them never settled down at all.”

“Didn’t Aang fall in love at like fifteen?”

“Yes, but trust me whenI tell you he never settled down. He traveled and was gone more often than he wasn’t.”

“Oh.”

“Avatar’s back then were different. They belonged to the world and in that, they traveled and moved around. Shaping world saw fit. You, on the other hand, were born into a world that was much more stable than any other Avatar before. Advanced as well, we can be alerted of the happenings in the world from here and be notified of things changing. Such as this with Lord Zuko. You are the Avatar, in every sense of the word, but you are also one of the first to be able to have a stable home and life. The ability to rest in one place, yet still know where you’re needed.”

“It also doesn’t hurt that you married someone who can build you amazing machines that can get you to any spot in the four kingdoms on just a few days notice.“ Jinora added with a laugh. 

They were right, even though Korra didn’t travel and spend months or years in each of the various kingdoms like the Avatar’s before her, she was never out of the loop on the events in the world. It just so happened that the world had figured out how to balance itself better now than it had centuries prior. 

“So...what should I do? How do I shut off this feeling and go back to enjoying my life again?” 

Taking a deep breath, Tenzin answered. “Perhaps it is not the Avatar that is struggling to find peace, instead, it is Korra who is struggling to figure out where she belongs.” 

“He’s right,” Jinora put a hand on her knee. “You’re the Avatar, but you’re also Korra. A wife and a daughter, a friend...family to all of us. You’re a lot more than just the Avatar.” 

She felt a pressure in her chest that seemed to build as they spoke - it was welcome. “How do I do that?” 

Jinora grinned. “It’s going to sound corny.”

“I would expect nothing less from Tenzin’s eldest daughter.”

“I resent the idea that my wisdom is at all... _ corny _ .”

All these years later, Tenzin still made her laugh. She focused on Jinora, who was watching her steadily - bringing Korra a nice sense of calm. “So how do I find my place?” 

“It’s easy, you need to find balance.” 

Korra groaned. “It always comes back to balance.”

* * *

“Wow…”

It had been a long time since Korra had truly seen something new. She’d traveled all over the world in such a short time, but never had she come to the Fire Nation. To say she felt like she had been missing out would be an understatement. 

She wished Asami was here to enjoy the view with her. 

Still, Korra found herself leaning over the saddle on Oogi’s back, staring down at the Fire Nation Capital below. She felt silly, she was the Avatar and this was not a fun mission, but Korra was enthralled by the Capital.

“We’ll be coming up on the Palace soon,” Tenzin said and Korra moved with Jinora to the front to see it. The Palace sat right in the center of the Capital - there were banners and people walking the streets holding up massive dragon shaped figures with sticks. It wasn’t surprising that the entire Capital was in mourning of Zuko’s death - given everything he’d done for his Nation. 

As they drew closer, Korra made the internal decision to repress her admiration for the Fire Nation. Another time she could come, with Asami and truly explore - it was on her list.

For the next three days though, she was here to send off someone very important to the Avatar - to her. In ways she couldn’t even truly express.

They were met upon landing by more White Lotus guards. It occured to Korra that since she hadn’t been here before, these guards had never actually met the Avatar. Assuming they’d been stationed here the whole time - which most guards stayed where they were. 

Growing up, Korra tried hard to make friends with the guards. When she was little, it made sense to want to have a good relationship with everyone. She was the Avatar - it was her duty to the people to be there for them. But the guards were very quick to put that out. They were distant and quiet, they ignored her and some were actually rude. 

For a six year old trying to make friends after being taken from her home, it was a hard lesson to learn. 

So Korra never made the effort anymore. The White Lotus guards cared about the Avatar - but never about her. In turn, Korra only treated them as the Avatar. They lost the right to know her years ago.

As they landed Oogi, Korra swept down off his back and landed on solid ground. Jinora was quick to follow while Tenzin directed the guards who were unloading their things. 

The clipping sound of footsteps drew Korra’s attention away from the beautifully constructed Palace entrance and towards a man coming towards them. He was short and stocky, with graying hair and glasses so thick Korra wasn’t sure how he could even see.

“Avatar Korra?” He really over pronounced the ‘o’ in her name. Also he was looking at Jinora. 

“Uh...no, that’s me.” Korra said, stepping forward. “You know, Water Tribe, no tattoos, super buff.” Jinora rolled her eyes. 

He looked at her, adjusted his glasses and nodded. “Right, Fire Lord Izumi is awaiting your arrival. If you’ll follow me.”

Korra looked back at Jinora, who nodded. “Go, I’ll help Dad get settled in.”

That was not what Korra was hoping for when she looked at Jinora. Izumi was intimidating - she wanted backup!

Instead, Korra found herself following this man, remembering her need for good relationships. “So you know my name, what’s yours?” 

He stopped walking for a half step and then continued. “Rajek,” he said quickly. “I am Fire Lord Izumi’s legman.” 

“Legman? That’s...what is that?” They entered the Palace, which was somehow more incredible on the inside than the outside. 

“I gather information for her, do tasks and chores. I see to her needs and help ease her workload.”

“Oh, so you’re an assistant?” 

Again he stopped, this time so he could turn around and glare at her. “I am  _ more _ than that.” He said curtly. 

Korra raised her hands up cautiously. “Of course, sorry.” She was not good at this making friends thing. Thankfully, he started walking again and Korra knew better than to try and make small talk. She understood, they’d all just lost a very important figure. On top of the grief, losing someone like that usually brought with it a bit of uncertainty and stress. 

When they entered another room, Fire Lord Izumi was there at the far end of a very long table. She had her head in one hand, a quill pen in the other as she wrote something. There were a few people around her, guards maybe - but they weren’t dressed as such. 

“The Avatar has arrived.” Rajek said and Korra stood up a little straighter. 

It was easy for her to forget sometimes that she was such an important figure in the world. No matter how much she grew into her role, she still just felt like a normal girl from the Water Tribe.

Izumi sat her pen down, glancing up at Korra with the same unimpressed expression Korra had seen from her when she was in Republic City during Kuvira’s rise. 

“Avatar Korra.” She said, rising from her seat. 

As she made her way around the table, Korra bowed in greeting. “It’s good to see you, Fire Lord. I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances.”

“Thank you, Avatar. I had hoped you’d find your way to the Fire Nation under different circumstances as well.” It wasn’t meant as a dig, maybe, but it sure did remind Korra that she’d neglected this part of the world during her short time as the Avatar. 

Not that the Fire Nation had been overly welcoming to the Avatar in a while - but she couldn’t hold grudges for past ideals. 

“I know it’s not the time, but I assume everything has been going well here? I’ve heard no reports, have spirits found their way to your shores?”

“We’ve had a few encounters, but nothing significant to report. Whatever hostile encounters we have had have been handled internally.”

Korra frowned. “You’ve had hostile encounters with spirits?”

Izumi turned back to the table and retook her seat. “One merged with one of our soldiers when he encroached too closely to our arena. It was a tense moment, but again, handled.”

“Why did the spirit approach your arena?”

“I did not ask it, Avatar.”

That didn’t sit well. “It might have just been curious. The spirits seem to be curious by nature.”

Izumi took off her glasses, rubbing at her eyes. Korra then remembered that her father had just died. She shouldn’t have brought this up. “We do not have anyone here who is capable of speaking with spirits. We are working to understand what few we do have - but for now, it was a matter we handled the best we know how.” 

“Okay,” Korra knew better than to keep pressing. “It’s no matter right now. What matters is what I can do for you. If you need anything from me.” 

When Izumi looked to Korra again, that familiar sternness had faded. Her eyes were softer, sad - like a daughter in mourning. “I need nothing from you, Avatar. I’ve merely asked you to come because of how important you and those who came before you were to my father. I am grateful you have come, sincerely.” 

“It felt like I should. I can’t explain it - I only spoke with Lord Zuko a few times, but I always knew he mattered to me - to who I am and who I used to be. When I heard the news, it hurt in ways I don’t fully understand.” Korra tried so hard to explain the feeling - to bring to light what she was trying to say. To explain that she cared. 

She was just so bad at words sometimes. 

Thankfully, Izumi’s gentle expression never wavered. “He’d be thrilled to know you came. That it mattered. Perhaps, would you be willing to speak at his service? The Avatar and the good he did alongside the Avatar in his lifetime - it would be nice to have that remembered.”

The idea of speaking in front of the Fire Nation about a man she’d barely met - a man who had been so close to Aang before her - was terrifying. But Korra was in no position to say no. 

“I’d be honored.” She said, bowing again. Completely aware of the anxiety riddled mess she’d just stepped into.


	10. Chapter 10

It felt like everything was catching up to her. 

Asami had the absolute worst headache of her entire life - she had all morning. It was steady and painful, it burrowed into her temples, making it hard to see sometimes. When she woke up, alone in her apartment - she considered not even getting out of bed. But she knew if she didn’t then she’d feel guilty when the headache passed that she’d wasted a day. 

That was something she couldn’t do. She had no room to waste time. There was too much going on. She had her project. She had her company to run. She had a home to maintain and plans to make. 

Today was one of those days in Asami's life where it all felt overwhelming. How had she been burdened with so much? By the time she was seventeen, any hopes of finding her own way were dashed by a father in jail, a mother in the ground and a life hanging by a thread almost every day. 

Asami never regretted her choice, she never regretted siding with Korra and devoting her life to that fight. Even before falling in love with her, working with her felt like the right thing to do. It was and she knew that. But with that came a lot of stress and hard times and pain. 

That burden only grew deeper when she fell in love with Korra, because nothing Asami did could ever be simple.

Every decision had to be calculated and well thought out. Korra wasn’t fragile, but her life was. The threats to her were never ending. The opinion of the world towards her was always changing and with that came an overwhelming desire to protect. 

But Asami couldn’t be with Korra all the time, and when she wasn’t, all that stress seemed to amplify. 

So Asami had days like today, even if this one felt a  _ lot _ worse, where everything was overwhelming and her body ached to rest. 

Instead of letting it rest though, Asami had decided to push it harder - strengthen it. There was no time for weakness. 

She was drenched in sweat, ready to finish her last rep of chin-ups when Mako finished with his. Working out with Mako was nice because neither one of them liked to talk much during it. They could do the reps, exchange the occasional motivation, and get the work done. 

Asami’s reps had been down. She blamed it on not doing a proper workout in so long, but she had never struggled this much. 

When Mako finished his final set, Asami felt her stomach churn in discomfort at the mere thought of trying to do more. But she wasn’t about to give up, she couldn’t. She needed to be strong, so she took a few deep breaths and grabbed the bar. 

The sets came as they did, each one straining her arms and making her head burn in pain. She counted each repetition out loud, needing to hear it to know she was doing it - even as her vision blurred. 

Once she hit twelve, she let go - fifteen was her goal but there was no way. She dropped, hands on her knees and chest tight. 

“That was good work,” Mako said, patting her on the back. 

Asami nodded, trying and failing to catch her breath. “Are you...good for the day?” She looked up at him and he nodded. 

“Yeah, I need to get home and shower before my shift tonight anyway.” He started to unwrap the tape from his hands and sat down on a bench. “You and Korra have the best gym in the city, you know?” 

“It’s the one room in the house that is really Korra’s. Everything else is just full of my stuff. She was basically a nomad when we moved in together so I let her have free reign of this room and...she did good with it.” 

Mako laughed. “I always thought if Korra had the chance to buy whatever she wanted she would just...buy everything.”

“She absolutely would. The world is lucky she was raised as she was, Korra with a credit line would be disastrous.” 

Asami felt her heart start to slow down, she didn’t feel great, but she didn’t feel like she was going to pass out either. “Thanks for coming over, Mako. I needed this.”

He smiled. “I know it sucks when Korra’s gone, so if you need someone to hang out with, you can always ask. Even if I’m not the most exciting company.”

“You’re fine,” Asami laughed. “You’re steady, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

As he finished unwrapping his hands, he studied her, she knew what was coming. “How have you been? Since that night?” 

Asami shrugged. “I’m okay. Mad at myself I guess. I’ve fought against powerful benders and yet four drunk protesters shook me up. Got too comfortable, today is a part of fixing that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being comfortable.”

“There is,” she said, keeping her tone soft. “Especially for me. I’m married to the Avatar - that’s not something I take lightly. If Korra needs me, I’m no good to her if I can’t fight. I slipped, that attack was a reminder. One I’m fixing.”

Mako nodded, he seemed pleased enough with her answer and he had no reason not to. She didn’t lie - she just didn’t tell him about her fatigue and her headache and how she was going to throw up as soon as he left. 

“Alright, I should probably head home and get ready for work. What are your plans tonight?” 

Asami sighed looking towards the door where the rest of her apartment was - empty and quiet. “Not sure, might go to the office for a bit.”

“You’ve been working a lot since you and Korra cut your honeymoon short.”

She laughed. “We weren’t good at honeymooning. Apparently we need to go to the Spirit World to actually stop and catch our breath."

“Then you should,” Mako said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

“It would be nice if -”

“No, you should do it. When things settle down again, take a week and go. You two deserve an actual honeymoon.”

Asami looked up at Mako, admiring the softness in his eyes, the confident way he stood - he’d grown a lot. “Since when are you Mr. Romantic?”

That made him chuckle. “Jinora’s been helping me tap into my spiritual side.”

“Ha, you’re spiritual…” she saw his serious expression. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” he nodded shyly. “We’ve had a few run-ins with spirits and one kinda got to me.” Asami didn’t say anything, just looked at him expectantly. She wanted the story. “There was a debate of land and property and stuff. I got there and I can handle people, you know? But spirits, I don’t know what to say to them, a lot of them seemingly speak another language - which isn’t a bad thing. I just...I sided with the human, cause I could communicate with them. I expected the spirit to be angry, I thought I’d have to fight it or something. But instead it just...got really sad and slumped away and...I don’t know, I felt guilty. I didn’t even give it a chance to explain itself. I wasn’t qualified to let it. So I reached out to Jinora and the Air Nation to help me understand better. I want more cops to join me too - which has been like pulling teeth. But if they’re going to be a part of our world, we should learn to live with them - not around them.” 

Asami’s eyes were wide, she’d never heard Mako talk so passionately like that before. “That is...very wise, Master Mako.” She bowed in teasing, but hoped her voice carried how genuinely impressed she was. “Korra would be proud.”

“Hopefully. If I’d been more like this when we were dating I might have held onto her.” Asami felt her brow raise aggressively. “Maybe not…” 

“Probably not.”

He hugged her. “If you need anything, call the station.”

“I will. Be safe, Mako.” 

He nodded and waved as he made his exit. 

As expected, Asami ended up puking her guts out in the bathroom. 

* * *

It was during hour ten with the worst headache of her life that Asami decided she shouldn’t be at work. It was during hour twelve that she realized she might need to get some help with it. 

Her first thought was Air Temple Island, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted them all to fuss over her. They had so much going on already - Tenzin and Jinora were gone and Korra too. It was too much, she was a capable woman who could handle things on her own. 

She contacted Dr. Khan through the direct line he’d given her when they left his opening a few weeks ago. It took him a whlie to answer, but he generously offered to see her that afternoon. Driving there on her own was probably not the smartest thing - her vision was shaky and her hands were unsteady. Fortunately, she knew these roads well enough to drive them at less than 100%. Having built some of them helped a lot. 

The hospital was busy, as most hospitals and treatment centers were - but it was nothing overwhelming. Not the chaos of triage she remembered from after Kuvira’s attack. 

Still, the abundance of people and the noise they made did nothing to help Asami’s head. This was, by far, the worst headache she’d ever had. It was starting to spread to her neck and shoulders - she felt like something had busted open in her brain. 

“Mrs. Sato?” A nurse called to her, soft eyes behind thin glasses and gray hair. “Dr. Khan will see you now.”

Asami looked around, the waiting room was a crowded mess, but somehow she’d only been there a few minutes and was being seen? She knew why. She knew who she was and Khan probably didn’t want to keep someone of her status waiting. If she wasn’t feeling so terrible she’d feel guilty about it - maybe even refuse the jump in line. 

Not today though, today, she needed help. 

Asami stood up, her balance a bit off as she followed the nurse to a different part of the building. The nurse did a few checks on her, Asami tracked her finger and did some breathing for her. She’d had checkups before, but this hospital was so unique compared to anything else the city had seen before. 

Benders all had their own means of medicine - with waterbending and firebendering each providing ways of healing. For non-benders, the process was much harder and a lot of benders weren’t openly willing to help. 

This hospital could be the future of medicine for non-benders. More than that if it was successful. 

“Asami, I told you I didn’t want to see you, and yet...” His voice was light, welcoming - it relaxed her. 

“It’s good to see you regardless, the hospital seems to be running well.”

He smiled. “As well as can be expected. A few hiccups, but nothing we hadn’t anticipated.” He rolled a small stool over and sat down in front of the bench she was on. “What seems to be the problem.”

“Headache,” she said, feeling silly all of the sudden. “I know that’s not uncommon but I’ve just overall felt awful all day and...well...I probably shouldn’t have driven here.” 

She felt a little guilty admitting that, but was surprised when he laughed. “You don’t strike me as the type to let a little fatigue stop you.”

“I suppose not,” she relaxed. “I just...I need this pain to go away. Or to figure out where it’s come from. My day has been completely shot.”

“Okay, I can run a few tests. Examine your vision and your neck and shoulders. Headaches are hard to diagnose but if anything, I can give you something for the pain.” 

Asami sighed with relief. “That would be amazing.” 

It was about twenty or so minutes of tests and movements he had her do. Most of them were easy enough and by the time he was finished, Asami had been so focused on them that her head pain had subsided a bit. Enough, at least, that she could see. 

“You are in very good shape, Asami. I do not have your entire medical history but there you are a strong young woman.” She wished she could agree with that, but after having her ass handed to her in her workout this morning she felt anything but strong. “I imagine this is a rather stupid question given your work and your significant other, but have you been dealing with any unnecessary stress?” 

She almost snorted with laughter, almost. “My work has been a whirlwind. We’re just starting construction on an underground transportation system that is...massive and will put the city out of commission in various spots for the next few months. I’ve had protesters outside my office who are  _ very _ unhappy that I outsourced the work to the Earth Kingdom and I recently married the Avatar who has countless enemies with unimaginable powers and who I miss dearly at the moment.”

He stared at her, wide eyes and then laughed. “So yes?”

“I suppose so,” she smiled. “But stress is nothing new to me. Why is it suddenly affecting me so much?” 

“Has there been anything else? Anything that has changed?”

Asami thought of that night outside her office when she was attacked. She thought of how she fought and how her body moved. It felt slower, even if she didn’t realize it at the time. Something was off - she was scared, she felt weak and unsteady. Not something she was used to, not something she’d ever felt before - not like that. 

What had changed?

“I - I don’t know.” She didn’t and that bothered her. Asami didn’t like not knowing things, especially about herself. “I can’t really think of anything.”

“And it may be nothing,” he said, standing up and moving to watch his hands. “Again, you might just be having a bad day or a poor sleep. A bad week with your wife not at home or your job stressing you out. Even if it’s something you’re used to, you can never know exactly how you’ll react to these things.” He turned around to face her, a comforting smile on his face. “In the meantime, I can give you something to soothe the pain and help you sleep.” 

“Dr. Khan, if you make this headache go away I might be making several significant donations to this hospital.” 

That drew out a hearty laugh.

* * *

By the time night fell, Asami felt better. She still had a lingering headache, but it felt more like an echo - a trace of what had been plaguing her all day. 

Dr. Khan’s medicine had done wonders. So much so that she finished her day getting a fair amount of work done and had time to fix her pet project. 

The revolver had worked before, she wasn’t sure why it decided not to when she was being attacked. Maybe it was the universe trying to tell her something. To tell her to not work on this because of how dangerous it could be. The glove she carried was one thing, it was effective and non-lethal. 

This though, this was deadly. The impact of the bullets would be more than enough to put down a person. Bender or not. She’d used it before, at the testing range she’d set up at her old mansion by the race track. 

Asami found herself at home in her workshop, tinkering and trying to figure out what had went wrong. As it turned out, the issue was simple enough. The cylinder where the bullets went wasn’t locking properly. The model was not efficient, and if she ever had any free time she would love to start from scratch and model a better one. For now, this was what she had and with her free time, she would make it work. 

She would not be caught off guard again. One shot from this would have sent those protesters running and kept her from dealing with all of this grief now. 

Unfortunately, repairing her revolver wasn’t enough to keep Asami’s entire night busy. Korra was gone and her apartment had that uncomfortable feel to it again. She hated being here alone, if only because of the life Korra lived, it was a painful reminder of how things would be if something happened to her. 

Asami had already lost one home due to the bad memories it carried, she wasn’t sure she could survive losing another. 

So she chose to leave, it wouldn’t be worth the effort to try and fall asleep tonight in this place. She could go to the island, hang out with Pema and Ikki and Kya, then maybe pass out in one of the rooms in the women’s dormitory. 

Perhaps her inability to be away from Korra was something she should be trying harder to fix, but Asami didn’t care. She didn’t have the energy today. 

The trip to Air Temple Island was familiar and made her feel lighter as her boat drew closer to the dock. There were no training sessions in progress and the island itself was quieter. 

As she stepped into the kitchen of the main hall, she heard conversation and laughter and knew she’d arrived just in time for dinner. Tenzin’s immediate family was all gathered around, chatting and passing around food. Asami had always felt so welcome here, even without Korra at her side. She knew that came from the weeks after Korra’s fight with Zaheer, when she spent pretty much every waking moment on the island. 

So when she entered the dining area, she was greeted with a lot of smiles and warm welcomes. 

She was also greeted with a spot at the table already waiting for her. 

“How did you know?” 

Ikki smirked. “Korra’s gone, that means there’s a nine-out-of-ten chance that Asami is going to show up for dinner.”

“Am I that predictable?” She asked as she sat down, crossing her legs on the cushion. 

“Like a sundial,” Bumi said, slurping down a noodle. “Don’t eat the beets.” He whispered and was smacked in the arm by Kya.

“Don’t listen to him! Kai did a great job on them!” 

Asami peeked over at Kai who was smiling proudly. “You made the beets?” She asked, scooping up a few and putting them on her plate. 

“I’ve become Pema’s second in command at dinner.”

Pema laughed. “It’s how we’re bonding now that I’m pretty sure Jinora won’t be getting rid of him any time soon.” She winked at Kai for good measure. “Now if we could get Ikki to give some of these nice Air Bender boys a chance. They keep trying!” 

Ikki laughed, as awkwardly as possible and Asami felt for her. She really hoped Ikki would find a way to tell her parents about her feelings, because she was almost certain they would be supportive. It was hard though, she understood that. 

It’s not like she had to have that conversation with either of her parents about it. Their tombstones maybe, but those didn’t talk back. 

“So Asami, how’s your project going?” Pema asked gently but before Asami could answer, Meelo’s changing voice boomed over all of them.

“Can I be there when you start blowing up the streets?!” 

Asami laughed. “We’re not blowing up any streets.”

He frowned. “How are you going to build an underground road without blowing up the overground road?”

“We’re tunneling. We don’t want to destroy the regular highways - we just want to add a second means of travel. One that might not be as altered by vines.”

“Have you accounted for the roots?” Kya asked, and as Asami looked at her she noticed that Kya hadn’t eaten any of the beets either. 

Asami hesitated with a beet in her chopsticks. “I uh...yes. We’ve reached out to some of the spirits who were willing to help, with Korra’s help we’re making good progress in making everyone happy.” She thought about what she said. “Well, almost everyone.”

“You’re talking about the non-benders, aren’t ya?” Bumi said, leaning forward on his elbows. 

“Unfortunately, they’re not too happy that I reached out to Suyin for construction. But her earth and metalbenders did such amazing work over there, I wanted them for the project.”

Kya hummed. “Not to mention I imagine it’ll make construction go a lot faster.”

“It will, we used a lot of non-benders after Kuvira and they did fine work, but it took so long to put up even the temporary living areas. People were stranded for months. I don’t want to tear up city blocks and jam traffic any longer than I have to.” 

“So no explosions?” Rohan said, his disappointed face matching Meelo’s. 

“Sorry boys, no explosions. But you could come and watch the earthbenders tear open the roads and the metalbenders start laying the tunnels!”

That perked them up a bit.

The rest of the meal was nice and relaxing. Asami tried the beets and they were not good, but Kai was so proud of them that she made sure to eat all that she’d served herself. 

She asked if she could stay the night and, again, they had expected as much. So a room in the women’s dormitory was ready and waiting for her. Naga found her on her way to the dorm and nearly knocked her down four times. She hated that Naga couldn’t stay with them in their apartment, if only because Asami knew how much Korra loved her. But she would be so crowded and unhappy there, and here she was free to roam and also served as another protector of the still fragile Air Nation. 

As Asami readied herself for bed in the washroom, her body felt heavy. It had been a long day - the workout with Mako felt like it happened forever ago. Her headache had been devastating, and she could still feel it lingering. She felt vulnerable, for the first time in a long time, and she didn’t like it. She wasn’t used to needing help. Wasn’t used to feeling like her body and her mind weren’t in her total control. Not since she lost her father and went chasing after Korra in the street desperate to find the one person left in her life that truly mattered. 

That was a low point in Asami’s life. She remembered ducking into that stairwell as smoke and ash consumed the street and just...bawling. She cried so hard, so much that her face hurt.

From that moment on, when she knew Korra was alive and they started their future together, Asami swore to never feel that weak again. 

Then today happened and Korra was gone and she was shaky from her run in with the protesters and then a headache all but crippled her. It was awful. 

Not wanting to give her headache a second chance, Asami dipped into her bag and grabbed the bottle of medicine Dr. Khan had given her and poured a bit into the small cup that came with it. She drank it down, ignoring the foul taste, hoping it would help her sleep and she could wake up feeling refreshed. 

As she crossed the pavilion back to her room, she saw Ikki sitting off to the side, legs crossed and settled in mediation. 

Asami detoured, stepping over and putting her bag on a railing before sitting down next to her. 

Ikki peeked an eye open and glanced at her, smiling a bit. “It’s a nice night.” Asami said and Ikki nodded, settling back into position. 

“This is my favorite time to mediate.”

“When nobody else is around?” She nodded. “You’re not a big fan of doing your airbender stuff with other people, are you?” 

She smiled a little. “I have this dream, after I get my tattoos and become a master, I move out into the city and fight crime.”

“Like a cop?” 

Asami was surprised when she shrugged in indifference. “Maybe, I just want to help people, but I feel so...stuck with all of the rules and stuff around here. I understand that we’re pacifist and I respect that. But...I also kinda like taking action, you know?” She looked over at Asami again. “Like you and Korra.” 

_ Ah _ . 

“That’s admirable. I won’t tell you it’s dangerous. You’ve been out there, you know.”

“I do,” she said in a soft voice, closing her eyes again. “Maybe I’m just fooling myself, thinking I could do anything like that. But I want to - I don’t...fit here. I love my family so much, but this life is just not for me. I’m not like Jinora - she is so good at all of this.”

“That bothers you?”

Another shrug. “Not like you think, I’m not jealous or anything, not of her. I’m proud of her, I am so happy for her and for Dad. He has someone to share all of his boring history books with. I just know I don’t want to wake up one morning, in my forties with gray hair and four kids.”

“Four?” 

“We need more airbenders. I hear it  _ all _ the time.” 

“But not for you?” 

She shook her head. “I don’t even like boys.”

Asami smiled. “I know.” Ikki didn’t react. “That’s okay, you know?” 

“I know.”

“Your parents would think so too. I have almost no doubt.”

Her eyes opened, staring at her hands clasped together in her lap. “I know, I think I know. I also know how much they want new airbenders. How much responsibility we all have. I know how close we came to not existing at all.” She looked at Asami for the first time, really looked at her - eyes carrying a weight she was too young to have to deal with. “But it’s not for me.” 

Reaching out, Asami put her arm over Ikki’s shoulder and hugged her. “Whenever you decide what you want to do, just know that Korra and I have your back, okay? Always.” 

When Ikki’s arms wrapped around Asami’s waist, she felt her own tears start to threaten. She did not intend to be so emotional when she sat down. 

They stayed that way for a while, hugging and calming down. When Ikki finally drew back, she smiled. “Thank you, Asami. I’m so glad you showed up tonight.”

“Me too, I hate my apartment right now.”

Ikki laughed. “You’re so whipped.”

“Whipped?! Where did a gentle airbender like you hear something like that?!” 

“Bumi of course!”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Of course, also you’re not wrong.” Asami unfolded her legs and went to stand. “Okay, bed time for…” the world around her spun a little. Just enough to throw her off balance. She stumbled once she stood and fell into the railing.

“Asami!” Ikki was up in a gust of wind and at her side. “Are you okay?”

The ground was spinning a little, but she was okay. She was. She just stood up too fast or sat too long. She was tired. She was okay. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She put on her best smile. “I think my leg fell asleep.” 

“Okay,” Ikki looked worried. 

“I’m all good,” Asami said, hugging her again. “Really need to get some sleep though. Wake me up in the morning, we’ll have tea before I go to work.” 

Ikki nodded. “Okay,” she smiled. “Goodnight, Asami. Thank you, again.”

Asami gave her a half hug. “You’re doing great, Ikki.” 

They shared another goodbye and Ikki sat back down to finish mediating. Asami hoped she’d helped. She hoped she’d given Ikki a place to go if she needed to talk - the kind of place Asami wished she’d had when she was younger. 

When Asami found her room, the world was still spinning a little. Her eyes were heavy, her chest was tight and she was exhausted. 

The headache was threatening again, Asami could only hope she’d fall asleep first.

This had been one of the longest days of her life - day one without Korra. 

Only two more to go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, we are really getting into the deep end of it now. These next few chapters are going to be...intense. I'm nervous as heck about posting them because it's...a lot. Anyway, no turning back now. Thank you all for the support and kind words and the soft reprimanding of poor Asami. Especially with a story like this, the feedback means a lot.

“Well,” Korra sighed, taking her hair out of the bun she’d tied it in and letting it fall down her back. “That was the most stressful ten minutes of my life.” 

Jinora laughed, gracefully sitting down on a small cushion on the floor. “You did fine, you spoke from the heart.”

“About a man I barely knew.” Korra sat down with her, though her fall came with a thump and a sigh. “I know the Avatar isn’t the most popular person in the Fire Nation but I was catching some pretty nasty looks.” 

“You would think they would be grateful for what Aang did, but the Fire Nation still firmly believes in it’s independence. They’ll come around though. We can make that a point of interest going forward for your duties as Avatar. To rebuild your connection here.”

Korra sighed, kicking off her shoes and pulling the sleeves off her arms. “I’d like that. It's beautiful here and if spirits are going to be showing up this far from the portal, then I need to be notified.” 

“Agreed, we can talk to some spirits as well, tell them to find you if they have trouble here.” Korra settled into her seat as Jinora watched her, a small smile on her face. “Hopefully this goes better than the last time the two of us ventured into the Spirit World together.”

“I don’t expect my uncle to be there this time.” Korra shuddered a bit. “Plus I think we could probably take him now if he was.”

“Oh absolutely.” They shared a laugh as Tenzin walked in the room. 

“I see you two are wasting no time.” He said, hands behind his back as he walked into the room. 

“We leave in the morning so I want to do this as fast as possible so I can talk to Izumi about it.” Korra put her hands in her lap, fists pressed together. “Plus I need a mental cooldown after that speech - if you can call me babbling about memories that aren’t even mine ‘a speech’.”

“I thought you carried yourself very well, Korra. That was an uncomfortable situation and you handled it with class.”

She felt herself look away at his compliment. She was as good at taking compliments these days as she was at public speaking. “Thanks, Tenzin.”

“So are you ready?” He asked, taking off his outer robe and folding it neatly onto the couch in their room. 

Jinora nodded. “We’re ready.”

Taking a deep breath, Korra slowed her breathing down and tried to focus on it. As hard as this had been when she first arrived in Republic City, mediation now was somewhat of a crutch for Korra. It helped her a lot when she struggled, with sleeping and with the bad memories that haunted her.

It was a way to find peace and calm in the storm of her life. To rest her mind and focus - to escape. 

As she entered the Spirit World, Korra felt lighter - unburdened and weightless. She floated for a bit, then slowly started to regain her physical presence. Feet on the ground, eyes open, hands held up to see and feel as the world shaped around her. 

The sky was blue, unclouded and warm - which was always a good sign.

“Korra?” Jinora called and Korra turned to see Jinora walking towards her. “Uh…”

“What?” Korra tilted her head to side at Jinora’s curious expression. 

“Why are you wearing Asami’s jacket?” 

Korra looked down at herself and saw red and black wrapped around her. Asami’s jacket never fit her well, too narrow in the front. She’d put it on sometimes if she woke up to use the bathroom and it was cold, but this one was almost form fitted - she hadn’t even noticed. 

“I...I have no idea.” Jinora giggled. “What?” Korra glowered at her. 

“Nothing, it’s just...we are what we feel here and I guess there’s someone on your mind.”

“Well that’s just unfair isn’t it? I don’t think about her that much.”

Jinora shrugged and started looking around. “Maybe you do and just don’t realize it.” She couldn’t properly argue with that. “What exactly are we looking for?” 

That was the million Yuan question. “We need to figure out what happened. What possessed a Spirit to come to the Fire Nation and why they were so upset that they attacked and merged with a human.”

“It doesn’t make sense. Spirits merging with humans is unpleasant for both - but it’s permanently damaging to the human.”

Korra shrugged. “There are dark and evil spirits out there, but it doesn’t make sense that it would travel this far to seek out a victim. There had to be a motive.” Jinora hummed, kneeling down and touching the stump of a tree. “You have an idea.”

“I do, I’ve spent a lot of time here. Trying to learn and understand how spirits work and what drives them. I’ve made connections. If I can call one, maybe they could tell me about anything out of the ordinary that might have happened.”

“Wow,” Korra felt herself smiling. “It’s pretty crazy how good you’ve gotten with all this spirity stuff.” 

“I enjoy it here and the spirits are mostly kind. You just have to be careful and stay grounded.”

Hearing Jinora speak of the Spirit World was a reminder of how Korra had neglected it lately. It was hard to come here, the few times she had were mostly by accident when she was meditating to try and clear her head. Coming here like that, in that headspace, was dangerous. 

It was just another thing on Korra’s endless plate of responsibilities.

They wandered for a bit, Jinora calling out to her spirit friends and hoping to hear an answer. The world stayed mostly the same. Green grass and beautiful flowers in every direction. When they came to a lake, filled with water colored pink by the light in the sky, they stopped to rest.

“I think we might have to try something else.” Jinora said as she knelt down by the water and filled her canteen. “We need to move faster and that is something you can do.

Korra took a seat beside her, dipping her hand into the water. “What’s the name of a spirit you want most to find, one you know can help us?” 

Jinora pondered this for a second. “Kube.” She smiled a little. “He’s got long legs and the raspiest voice, but he’s nice and helpful. He looks a little evil and...sounds a little evil, but I promise he’s not.”

That made Korra laugh. “Okay, you don’t have to hard sell me, I trust you.” She took a deep breath, trying to channel her energy towards that name. Kube. She inhaled, held it for a moment and then reached out her hand. “Hold on,” she said and Jinora’s hand fell into her own. She grabbed it and exhaled, keeping her focus on the name.

Suddenly, her hair was blowing in the wind. She opened her eyes as the world around her was moving at a rapid pace, as if she’d opened her glider suit over Yue Bay on a windy day. She glanced over to see that Jinora was holding on still with her, calm as undisturbed water. 

A heartbeat later, they were surrounded by shrubs as tall as buildings. The light from the sky was shadowed and breaking through in small rays through whatever cracks it could find. Korra looked around, seeing Jinora smiling a little, and knew she’d taken them to the right place. 

“Kube lives...here?” 

Jinora nodded, standing up and brushing her hand along the leaves. “I can feel him, his energy. He’s playful - he knew we were coming and I think...he’s set up a maze for us.”

“Does your playful friend realize that we are kind of in a hurry?” 

She laughed. “I don’t think he cares. Spirits love to play games. It shouldn't be too hard for the Avatar and an Airbending Master.” 

It was incredibly hard. They got lost five times.

Korra had to warp them back to the beginning and start over each time. 

The first time Jinora tried to slip through the shrubs and ended up getting stuck. Korra had to drag her out and when she did the shrubs started chasing them. 

The second time, frustrated, Korra tried to power her way through the shrubs. They made it through the first one only to end up in quicksand. Once again, Korra moved them back to the start. 

The third time, they tried patience and walking. They saw the same shrub formation twelve times before Korra moved them back again. 

The fourth time, Korra tried to prop Jinora up so she could see over the maze and find the end. Someone hit her with a rock and she fell on top of Korra. 

The fifth time they got lost, Korra screamed and yelled and hollered - threatening to bring the wrath of the Avatar down on Kube and his stupid maze the next time she physically came here. 

Suddenly, the maze was a straight line and Korra looked to Jinora with a confident nod. 

“He’s not going to be happy.”

Korra frowned. “ _ I’m _ not happy.”

“This is  _ his  _ home.”

“If I have to apologize, I will.”

When they found Kube, he was not at all what Korra was expecting. Jinora described him as a friend and playful, but what she was met with was a brown insect looking spirit with legs as long as it’s body that crawled across a giant tree. The spirit had a color that matched the wood of it’s home. Korra barely saw him and when she finally noticed him moving, she jumped. 

“Kube! It’s been too long.” Jinora said with a genuine smile. 

The spirit crawled down it’s home, each step clicking against the wood. “Jinora...it is  _ wonderful  _ to see you.” 

It spoke in hisses, it’s words hard to understand, but Jinora stayed steady, smiling and bowing. “It’s good to see you too, Kube. Your maze was too hard for us!”

He cackled. “That it was. I was hoping this Avatar would be more clever!”

“Hey,” Korra took a step forward. “What I lack in cleverness I make up for in punchiness.”

“Your threat was proof of that.” He said, leaning forward on the tree to meet her eyes. “You have wandered far to find me. I feel very important."

Korra sighed, she didn’t want to start a fight with a spirit. “You are, today at least. We need your help.”

“Oh!” He clipped his legs delightedly. “I am always happy to help. Kube gets awfully bored in his tree. He wants to help. How can he help?” 

Korra took a step back, letting Jinora talk to her friend. “We’re looking for information. Have you heard anything about a human coming into the spirit world and upsetting the balance?” 

He hissed, it was a dreadful sound. “Humans always upset balance. It is in their nature.”

“I know, we’re still learning - but I meant anything in particular. Anything that would cause a spirit to seek out revenge?”

There was no immediate answer. Korra watched him and waited to see if he showed any signs of lying or running. He moved up his tree a bit, but did not try and escape. “Someone found Batan.”

“Who’s Batan?” Korra asked, unable to stop herself. 

Kube looked at her. His antennae eyes twitched as he spoke. “Batan is a, oh what is the word, manipulator. He likes to take advantage of...desssssssperation.” 

“What do you mean?” Jinora asked. 

“What do you know of Kumutsa Well?” 

Korra and Jinora shared a look, Jinora shrugged and turned back to Kube. “I’ve never heard of it. What is it?” 

“Kumutsa Well is a dangerous place. It was created out of pain and uses pain to payback treasure. There is too much price. Too much pain. Batan controls Kumutsa Well.” 

“I don’t understand. What does this well do? Why is it dangerous? How does Batan control it?”

Kube looked to Korra, then Jinora and then back again. “You ask many questions.”

“I  _ have _ many questions!” Kube recoiled a bit and Korra sighed. “Just...please, tell me what you know about what happened with Batan and the well recently.”

“Kumutsa Well will give you gifts if you are willing to pay. Batan knows it’s location. He lives there. He is scary. No one goes near him. But if humans come seeking things they can no longer have - he will take them to the well and give it to them.”

“For a price.” Jinora said darkly. “Created out of pain.” 

“Is that why he merged with the man? Is that why he went so far to attack him?”

Kube shook his head. “No, no need for that, that is drastic. That is angry. The man must have betrayed him. You give to the well to get back what you desire. That is Batan’s rule. If you betray that, you suffer more. Whatever the man did, he upset Batan and he paid in pain.” 

Korra didn’t like the sound of that. She couldn’t imagine what kind of power this well could have, but there were parts of the Spirit World that carried such power. The Tree of Time could bring back memories. There were parts of this place that had to be untapped, unknown. It was clear all of this was just as new to Jinora as it was to Korra. 

“Can you show me where to find Batan?”

With another vicious hiss, Kube scurried up the tree. “Never! You do not seek out Batan. He finds you and only when you are desperate. He will only find you when you are desperate enough. He will not waste time if you are not desperate.” 

Korra’s mind wandered to some memories of her time here. Fighting Unalaq and losing her past lives. Losing Jinora and having to open the portal.

Seeking out Raava when her body and mind were shattered. 

“I’ve been here before, desperate, and Batan never sought me out. Is that because I’m the Avatar?”

“No,” Kube said, still moving away from them. “It is because you were not  _ desperate _ enough.” With that, Kube slid into his tree without another word.

“Well,” Korra scratched her neck. “That was...a lot.”

“Kumutsa,” Jinora whispered. “Oh Korra, I have to start researching this immediately. I - I need to go to Kai and have him start looking through our texts.”

Korra smiled. “Okay, you go spirit scare your boyfriend and I’ll…” a chill settled over Korra. She felt a darkness settle into her bones that was as terrifying as it was familiar. “I’ll catch up.”

“What’s wrong?” Jinora asked, Korra hated how bad she was at hiding her emotions. 

“It’s...it’s nothing.”

“Korra,” Jinora warned, sounding annoying like her father. 

“I sensed…” she sighed. “I think Zaheer is here.”

She appreciated Jinora’s calm reaction. “You mean he’s meditated here?” Korra nodded. “You said he does that - I imagine he spends a lot of time here now that he’s locked up.”

“He does,” Korra said, feeling the hair on her neck stand up. “I should...I should find him. See what he’s up to.”

“Korra, you don’t have to.”

She knew that. She knew she didn’t, but there was something about him that she could never let go, even years later - he stayed with her. He haunted her nightmares and filled her quiet moments with pain and doubt. 

More than that, he filled her mind with questions. She spent so much time trying to rid him from her mind, but he never left entirely. She hated the control he had over her but she hated worse that he planted so much doubt in her mind. 

At least here, like this, she was safe. “I won’t be long. Go find Kai and start working on this Kumutsa thing. If you make it back to your body before me, tell your dad I’m okay.”

Jinora stepped forward and put her arms around Korra. “You’re stronger than him.”

“I know.”

“You’re smarter than him, too.”

That made her laugh. “Love you, kid.” 

“You can’t call me that, I’m taller than you.”

With a smile, Jinora was gone. Korra was left shrouded in a suddenly looming sky of darkness. She closed her eyes, focusing on Zaheer’s energy - it felt so much like the anxiety she’d dealt with for years. 

While it felt like it took forever to find Kube, Korra was standing in front of Zaheer way too fast. 

He wasn’t looking at her. In fact, he was sitting on a rock perched on a hill overlooking a really nice flowing river that seemingly ran forever. He wore normal clothes, the kind she remembered him in when he was free. She wanted to worry, but remembered she was wearing her wife’s jacket. 

This was the spirit world, you could project what you wanted if you mediated here. 

Needing strength, Korra put her hands on the collar of Asami’s coat. She was safe here. “This is a nice spot.” She said, he didn’t move. 

“I’ve found many nice spots in the Spirit World. This one, I think, is my favorite.” He stood up, turning to face her. He was older, still looked strong and capable, but Korra didn’t feel the same fear she once had. “I see you can still come here, though not as often as some spirits would like.” 

Korra nodded. “I try and get here when I can. When I’m needed, but...I have other priorities.” 

She watched his eyes move down, taking in her jacket and then settling on her neck. She reached up, grabbing the pendant on her necklace. 

“Your aura is clouded, more so even then when you came to me years ago.” He put his hands behind his back. “It is such a shame that you were the Avatar to exist in my lifetime.”

“What? Why?” She snapped, too aggressively. He always seemed to get to her. 

Zaheer did not waver. “Because you are, without question, the most human Avatar to ever exist.” He sat back down, putting his hands in his lap. “I do not regret what I did - I stand by my beliefs that the Avatar is an imbalance and that chaos is the proper order of the world and the only -”

“I remember the speech,” Korra cut him off, sitting down on a soft patch of grass. Surprisingly, he smiled. “What do you mean, most human?” 

“When you have an enemy as I did, the Avatar, and try to take down such a powerful being, you study them. You study their history and their past. You search for weaknesses. At the time, I believed the ultimate weakness of the Avatar was their humanity. That is why I attacked the Air Nation. That is why I made you choose. Your humanity is where you are vulnerable.”

“Okay, but I still stopped you. I still survived.”

He nodded. “You did, and that is because your power is limitless. It is more than even I could have imagined. The Avatar’s power is unmatched. And yet...you still deny it. You still fight it. More than any other Avatar I studied, you...you resist that power.”

That made her shrink a little, she knew he was right. “I don’t...I only come when I’m needed. I don’t want to be the one force that influences the world.” She looked down at her hands, they were steady. “One person shouldn’t have this much power.” 

When she looked at him again, his smile had grown. “That is why I regret that it was you I had to hurt. You, Korra, are not like other Avatars.” He took a breath, closing his eyes for a moment. “But it doesn't matter. Eventually, your time will come and go and the next Avatar will rise. The cycle will continue and the world will be left on pins and needles waiting and hoping that the next Avatar is as smart and sympathetic as you. The unpredictability of the cycle is one of its many flaws. The day an Avatar is born that has darkness in them, true darkness - the kind of darkness you know exists in this world - then perhaps chaos will finally reign.”

“That won’t happen. Raava won’t choose someone like that.”

His eyes opened, steady and calm. “Raava can’t predict what a person will become. Raava can’t predict what the world could do to a person - or she would have seen what I see in you.”

Korra felt herself getting frustrated. “What do you see in me? Humanity? Weakness?”

“Doubt.” She felt her fists clench in her lap, but said nothing. “You see your future, painted in battle and trivial politics and bloodshed and you know, deep down, you want nothing to do with it.” 

She could lie to him. She could scream at the top of her lungs that he was wrong and that he didn't understand. But what was the point? It wasn’t like he would tell anyone. 

“So what if I do? It doesn’t matter. I  _ am _ the Avatar and I  _ will _ do my duty to protect the balance of the world.” 

“I see,” he said with a nod. “In exchange, the world will do what it has always done - complain and fight and then place that blame squarely on you..” Zaheer pushed up to his feet and spun around, retaking the spot Korra had found him in. “You should return to yourself, Avatar Korra. I imagine the people you love are waiting for you.” 

She let herself linger for a moment, his words washing over her. Korra reached up, grabbing the necklace she wore and stroking her thumb over the symbol carved into it. 

A moment later, she returned to her body.

* * *

It was late by the time they made it back to Republic City. Korra was exhausted but very glad to be home. Oogi swooped down and landed softly on Air Temple Island as a gaggle of Airbenders waited for them. 

Jinora was the first to make her way down, Kai waiting for her with open arms. Korra smiled watching them, he had grown up a lot, but her favorite thing about Kai was how supportive he was of Jinora. For someone who had been so hard to keep grounded when he was younger, now he was more than happy to stay back and let her work, then be here to welcome her home. 

As Korra stood atop Oogi, looking out at the people waiting for them, she was disappointed when she didn’t see Asami. She knew Asami was probably really busy, but their arrival tonight wasn’t a surprise - Asami knew they would be here. 

But the longer Korra looked, the more she realized Asami hadn’t shown up. 

“Korra?” Tenzin’s hand was on her back. “Are you okay?” 

She found her smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. If you guys are good I think I’m gonna go home.”

Tenzin nodded. “You did well, Korra. I know you were uncomfortable during the ceremony but you did your duty well. You did right by my father for his friend.”

“Thanks Tenzin. I know Zuko meant a lot to you and your family. I hope his service brought you peace.”

“It did,” he said genuinely. “Jinora and I will begin working on finding out more about this well in the Spirit World. Something with that much power should at least be monitored.” 

“Agreed, and I hope Izumi will contact me if they have any more trouble with Spirits. I...I guess I’ll have to start making more regular trips out that way.”

“It would be wise to travel more, to be sure. For now, I’ll keep you posted on what we learn.”

With one last hug and a wave goodbye to everyone, Korra opened up her glider and used a burst of wind to fly into the air. 

The trip to their apartment was easy enough. The city below was always Korra’s favorite at night. The lights shining and everything still moving, she loved the view from above. 

She couldn’t shake what she’d spoken about with Zaheer - the  _ doubt _ he spoke about. It was something that had tickled in the back of her mind for a while now. Doubt. 

Korra didn’t doubt herself, she didn’t doubt her strength or her desire to help people. What she doubted was her commitment to being everything that the Avatar was supposed to be. Even now, talking with Tenzin, he mentioned how she needed to travel more. If spirits were making their way all the way out to the Fire Nation unchecked, that was on her. It was her responsibility to maintain balance. She made it easier for spirits to find their way into the human world. If anyone was hurt because of that, it was her responsibility. 

There was doubt. Doubt and the nagging feeling that she wished she wasn’t responsible for it. The idea of travelling and being away, of being the Avatar everyone expected her to be was so far away from what she wanted. 

Her home was here, her life and the people she cared about. 

Everything about Korra’s job was centered around finding balance in the world. But there was so much work to it, it was never ending. There was no time to find the balance in her own life. 

Korra landed on the balcony of her and Asami’s apartment. She closed up her glider and settled it along the railing before peeking through the sliding glass door. It was dark inside, which was surprising. If Asami was home she usually always kept a light on, especially if she knew Korra was coming home late. 

It wouldn’t be entirely surprising if Asami was still at work, especially with her new project going full steam ahead. That didn’t erase that lingering disappointment that Asami had clearly forgotten that Korra was coming home today. Seeing Asami had been the only thing Korra could think about since she woke up. 

Apparently that feeling wasn’t quite as mutual.

With a sigh, Korra opened the sliding glass door and stepped inside. The apartment was warm and comfortable, she shed her vest and undid the wraps on her chest. She wanted to put her white tank top on and make something to eat. She’d wait up for Asami for as long as she could.

Once Korra had herself dressed for the night, she made her way to the kitchen, but stopped when she saw a light trickling from under the door of Asami’s office. 

She was home? 

Korra took a slow step to the door, trying to listen for Asami on the other side. She heard nothing, but Asami never left a light on. 

Carefully, Korra knocked on the door but wasn’t latched so the impact swung it open. 

That was when she saw her, Asami sitting at her desk, face lying on her arm and fast asleep. 

The disappointment in Korra’s chest changed, it still hurt, but this was more confusion and concern. Asami wasn’t the type to forget something like Korra coming home. Even if her insecurities still struck from time to time that Asami would wake up one day and realize how much better she could do, they’d spent enough time together for Korra to understand that just wasn’t true. 

Korra made her way around the table, kneeling down to wake her. She noticed as she drew closer that Asami’s eyes had dark circles under them. Korra knew Asami didn’t like spending the night alone in their apartment, but she looked like she hadn’t slept at all in the last three days. 

Now, all Korra felt was guilt. 

Carefully, she nudged Asami’s shoulder. “Love? I’m home.” She said, but Asami’s eyes stayed close. Korra sighed and stood up, gently lifting Asami’s upper body up off the table and pushing her chair back. She then cradled Asami in her arms and lifted her up. 

Asami’s head slumped into Korra’s shoulder and for a moment, Korra was struck with a fear unlike any other. She stood still, watching Asami’s chest and taking in the sight of it rising and falling slowly. She was fine, she was in Korra’s arms and safe. Just really tired and that was okay. 

Korra took a few steadying breaths to calm herself down before carrying Asami to bed.

She put Asami on the mattress as gently as she could, but Asami was sleeping so hard it felt almost impossible to wake her up. Korra pulled off her shoes and untied her hair before dropping a soft kiss on her forehead and covering her up. 

Their reunion would have to wait until morning. 

Korra stood up to go make something to eat when a bottle on the nightstand caught her eye. She hadn’t seen this before and when she picked it up, she saw a big word she didn’t recognize, but the word medication stood out. 

Was this Asami’s? Where did this come from?

Why was it already almost entirely gone?

She was curious, but she didn’t want to pry. She could ask in the morning. Everything would be better in the morning. 

Korra decided against making anything to eat and instead climbed into bed next to her wife. She held her, Asami still fast asleep, and tried to push aside her long day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure how to preface this chapter. When I mentioned things get bad as this story goes along, this chapter in particular was it. This is one of the hardest chapters I've ever written and I want to give out a warning from the start that it is not for the faint of heart - it is hard and brutal and sad. 
> 
> I also hope that you'll trust me, as a writer, to pull the story out of this chapter moving forward. I don't want to spoil anything, but I also want to make sure nobody goes in unprepared. 
> 
> Thank you again for all the wonderful support and love for this story - and I'm sorry.

_ “Having a good time?” _

_ Korra smiled. “I am.” _

_ “Good,” Asami extended her hand out. “Dance with me?” _

_ “I’m not as good as my dad,” Korra said with a bit of hesitation. _

_ Asami would not be deterred. “Good thing this is a slow song then, huh?” _

_ When Korra finally took Asami’s hand, she pulled her up and led her to the dance floor. A few curious eyes landed on them, probably because this was Korra’s first step onto the floor all night—not that Asami cared who was watching. _

_ Korra seemed a bit timid as Asami took her hand and laced their fingers together. “Who knew Tahno could play music so well.” Korra said, looking away for a moment. _

_ “Hey,” Asami called, reaching up to turn Korra’s head back to her by the chin. “Forget about Tahno. Follow my lead, okay?” _

_ Swallowing thickly, Korra nodded and placed her hand on Asami’s shoulder. In kind, Asami draped her hand over Korra’s hip and felt the Avatar tense under her touch. It was cute to see Korra so nervous, considering they’d been so wrapped up in each other this morning. Perhaps it was the eyes all around them, Asami wasn’t sure—she could ask later. _

_ After a few moments of gentle swaying, Korra seemed to relax as the rest of the dance floor filled up and people enjoyed the person in front of them. _

_ Unable to restrain herself, Asami took a step closer to Korra and laid her head on one of her partner’s broad shoulders. She expected Korra to tense again—instead Korra moved to hook her arm under Asami’s shoulder and hold her close. _

_ “See,” Asami started. “You’re not so bad at this.” _

_ Korra laughed breathlessly. “We’re just swaying back and forth.” _

_ “Sometimes that’s all you need.” _

_ As the song continued on, Asami could feel Korra’s hand across her back and the way her fingers were stroking her. _

_ It was such a magical feeling—the fluttering in her stomach and unsteadiness of her legs were both unsettling and amazing. She had never felt this way before. She had never felt so connected with another person. _

_ Every tragedy in her life seemed worth it for leading her to this moment. Losing her mother, fighting with her father, struggling through her relationship with Mako—they all guided her to Korra. _

_ Their locked hands fell away when Asami needed more, she wrapped both her arms around Korra’s waist and embraced her. _

_ For a moment Korra didn’t know what to do and locked up. Asami pulled her head back, their faces inches apart, and smiled. _

_ “Put your arms around my neck.” _

_ Again Korra nodded and followed the instructions. One song ended and another started up but Asami scarcely noticed—she was too busy looking into Korra’s eyes. Having a silent conversation with her as they had done so many times before. _

_ When the next song ended and everyone started to clap, Korra fell from the trance and carefully removed her hands from around Asami’s neck. The loss of contact was awful and Asami wanted to drag Korra away from this party and release all of these feelings and emotions she was having. _

_ “That was…nice.” Korra said. _

_ Asami noticed the tenseness in her voice and it made her ache. “Are you okay?” _

_ The concern in Asami’s voice did not go unnoticed. “Oh, yeah I am. I’m sorry. It was a really wonderful dance I’m just…I have a lot going on in my head. It’s not you, I promise. I just…I think I need some air.” _

_ “Okay, do you want to go to the dock?” _

_ Korra shook her head. “No, I’m just going to check on Naga really quick. I’ll be back.” Asami’s frown must have been evident because Korra took her hands and squeezed them. “It wasn’t you, I’m just…reflective is all. I need to get out of my own head.” _

_ It was selfish to think that any of Korra’s angst would be about her. Korra had dealt with so much more than Asami could ever understand. “If you need me for anything.” _

_ “If I’m not back in five minutes, come find me.” _

_ With a nod, Asami let Korra’s hands go and watched her leave to find a bit of quiet. _

_ She tracked Korra’s path away from the party and watched her settle by the steps and stand staring off at the spirit portal she’d made days earlier. _

_ Portal she’d made. Asami smiled—the woman she loved shaped the world so much. It was both incredible and intimidating. _

_ “She’s a big girl, you know?” Asami jumped at the voice behind her and turned to see Lin standing behind her with a plate of food and a smirk. “I can’t say I blame her for wanting to get away for a while though. Are these things always so…loud?” _

_ “Parties?” She asked and earned a glare “When they’re for Varrick, absolutely. I keep waiting for some kind of fireworks show or aircraft flyover.” _

_ “The night is young. Heard that rich nut talking about taking a glider suit off the roof. Zhu Li shut him down quicker than a waterbender in the desert.” Lin nodded a bit. “I kind of like her.” _

_ Asami smiled. “She’s certainly brave, being willing to spend the rest of her life with him.” _

_ “We can’t always explain who we fall in love with. Hell, I loved Tenzin once. Can’t explain who we fall in love with and can’t explain the stupid decisions we make when we’re young.” Despite Lin’s cutting words, Asami could tell it was a cover. Lin didn’t regret her relationship with Tenzin—she knew Lin still cared about him and was thankful to be a part of his life. _

_ If anything, it brought Lin closer to Kya who she had been hanging around with the entire night. _

_ “I never saw my life turning out like this.” _

_ “How so?” Lin asked and Asami looked to Korra again. _

_ “I just…thought I would go to school, learn about business from my dad and work for him at Future Industries for the rest of my life. I didn’t…plan for saving the world or doing so many dangerous things or—“ _

_ “Falling in love with the Avatar?” Asami’s head snapped up to Lin who rolled her eyes. “I am a detective, Sato. Besides, you’re not exactly keeping a secret with the way the two of you were fondling each other on the dance floor.” With a pout, Asami lowered her head and hugged herself. “She know how you feel?” _

_ “I don’t think so. We’ve been really close lately but I haven’t actually…said anything.” _

_ Lin was silent for a bit and Asami watched as Tenzin approached Korra in the distance. She was saddened that her moment away from the party to be with Korra had been lost. Tenzin seemed to have a way of ruining those sorts of things for her. _

_ “I still remember the day your mother died.” _

_ Asami tensed and turned to glare at Lin. “Is that really—“ _

_ “I had just seen her the day before. She’d come to the station to donate the new Satmobiles to the force. Your dad couldn’t come because he was working on the transport vehicles. Your mother was so vibrant and engaging, one of my favorite people in this city and I was in a bad mood that day and didn’t speak with her—but I told myself I would the next time I saw her. Personally thank her for the new Satomobiles and for all your family had done for the force.” _

_ The hard stare Asami was giving to Lin faded into nothing more than familiar hurt and numb memories. “Why are you telling me this?” _

_ “Because you can’t take the risk of waiting for your next moment. You have to tell people how you feel. Especially when it’s people you care about.” Lin gave Asami one of the warmest smiles Asami had seen from her. “Korra’s life has been hard, it will probably be that way forever. Something tells me she’s going to need you…just about as much as I can tell you need her.” Lin patted her on the shoulder. “Now quit sulking and go, tell her. I have to get more of these dumplings before Bolin eats them all and I have to kill him.” _

_ With her heart full, Asami nodded as Lin left and took a few deep breaths. _

_ Hands at her side, Asami walked towards Korra and Tenzin who seemed deep in conversation. A part of her thought it might be wrong to interrupt, but she didn’t want to wait anymore. She had to do something, she just needed to remove Tenzin. _

_ She could push him into the lake. Asami thought and immediately dismissed. Though it would be funny, it would probably prompt Varrick to have everyone take a ‘celebratory swim’. _

_ Varrick. Oh… _

_ “Excuse me, Tenzin.” _

* * *

Asami woke up dizzy. 

She opened her eyes to the sight of the ceiling spinning above her. Her body hurt, her neck was stiff and her legs felt like they’d been cast in stone.

Somehow, she was in bed, but she didn’t remember how she got there. She remembered working, or trying to. The medicine had done well for her the first few days, but it was pretty much useless yesterday, no matter how much she drank. 

She was thirsty all day, almost unquenchable and yet she couldn’t keep anything down. 

A noise to her left drew her attention. She turned her head to see a lump in the blankets beside her. 

_ Korra _

She’d missed Korra’s return. She was so excited to see her. Had planned to try and work and then make her way to the island but she must have fallen asleep. That was...spirits...she couldn’t remember anything past sundown. 

With a lot of effort, Asami rolled over and put her hand on Korra’s shoulder. She was warm, so soft and welcoming. Relief washed over her just having Korra nearby. She had been so scared yesterday, when the medicine wouldn’t work and her body wouldn’t stop crying out in misery. 

It pained her to admit, she was still scared. Something was very wrong. 

Asami just wanted to feel better. She nestled in close to Korra, burying her face between her wife’s shoulder blades and breathing in the scent of her. Her lungs burned, that was a new one she discovered yesterday - she was having a hard time breathing. 

This time though, the effort made her throat hurt so bad that she started to cough. It was quiet at first, she didn’t want to wake Korra up, but with each attempt to hide it, the pain grew. Suddenly, she couldn't stop herself from gasping for air with each cough. 

Korra shuffled beside her, a hum in her throat before she rolled over and Asami saw the worry in her eyes. 

“Sami? Are you okay?” Korra was barely awake, but somehow she looked alert and scared. “What’s going on?” 

Asami took a breath, trying to quell the burn in her throat. “I - I don’t know. I’ve been feeling off the last few days.” She coughed again, this time, something came up and her mouth pooled with warm liquid. 

“Asami!” Korra cried and burst out of bed in a hurry. Before Asami could even register what was happening, she was being carried to the bathroom. 

She was leaning over the toilet, Korra’s hand holding back her hair as her other arm held Asami upright. She vomited, a dark liquid mixed with blood that filled the bowl. It was past the point of worry. She had thought maybe she could hide this when Korra came home, but it was beyond illness now. 

Asami had never felt this awful before. 

“ _ Love _ , what’s going on?” Korra asked in a strained voice. Asami glanced up at her and saw that Korra was crying. “We need to take you to Air Temple Island.” 

“I don’t know what’s happening.” 

Korra nodded, standing up and pulling Asami along with her. She was a mess. She felt hot and sticky, her clothes were stained with blood and vomit. Korra had a hold of her, but her hands were shaky. “I can’t…” Korra took a breath. “I’ll fly us there, can you hold onto me?” Asami nodded and put her arms around Korra’s neck. 

Asami had no idea how they got there, she blacked out a few times and Korra somehow managed to glide them there and hold onto her, but they made it to the island.

“I need help!” Korra’s scream startled her, it hurt so much to hear Korra like this. “Somebody!  _ Help! _ ” 

She was cradled in Korra’s arms, the same way Korra had carried her into the bedroom their first night being married. They laughed and kissed and fell asleep almost completely dressed. They were so happy, but so tired. Asami could remember saying they had their whole lives to celebrate being married. 

There were voices all around her, but she had trouble making them out. Her ears were ringing and her head hurt, but her stomach was twisted and bent in knots she’d never thought possible. 

They were moving again, Asami could see the sky above them and then it suddenly changed and there was a roof over her. It was dark, but the voices were still there. She could still feel herself being carried. Korra’s strong jaw above her. Talking, yelling, crying, demanding. She was so powerful. So intense and protective. 

She was amazing. 

Asami’s eyes fell shut, she couldn’t keep them open. 

* * *

_ “It wasn't that bad!” Korra was always so quick to defend her favorite movers.  _

_ No matter how bad they were. “It was, Korra. The kid in that move looked nothing like Nuktuk.” _

_ “Maybe they cast the kid for old Nuktuk. He kinda looked like Bolin!” _

_ “Ah yes, Bolin, who is  _ _ clearly _ _ from the South.” _

_ Korra cringed. “Okay, I’ll give you that one. Varrick could have at least recast with someone from the south. Nuktuk’s replacement looks even less Southern than Bolin.” _

_ “Which should not be possible.” _

_ “True, but still, that kid was so cute. I hope our kids is that cute.” _

_ Asami found herself blinking. Once, twice, ten times as Korra’s words washed over her. “You’ve thought about that?” She asked and korra stopped, mid noodle suck, like a cat-deer in the headlights of a Satomobile.  _

_ “I mean...I don’t know. Someday, you know. We’d be good parents.” _

_ “You would be.” Asami said. “I don’t know about me.” _

_ “Please, you would! If not, you could just be the mom that spoils them.” _

_ Asami laughed. “That’s how I got you, isn’t it?” _

_ “No, your cute butt got me.” _

_ “You and my butt.” _

* * *

Asami willed herself to keep her eyes open. She was really sick, scarily so. She had no idea, but she was going to fight. Korra was holding her. Holding onto her with everything she had. Asami would do the same. 

Suddenly, she was submerged in water - cold and shocking. It drew her back to the world and out of her pain. It was the only sensation she felt and everything settled. 

She could see Kya and Korra both in with her, moving water as it glowed around her body. Tenzin and Jinora were watching. Ikki not too far behind them and Pema waving away others who were watching from the entrance. 

When Asami found Korra’s eyes, she smiled at her, trying to tell her she was okay. Korra was so focused that she didn’t notice. 

Time moved slowly, but Kya and Korra both worked hard. Asami had no idea what they were doing, but she could feel herself settling. Her muscles stopped clenching and the pit in her stomach lessened. 

Her arms didn’t feel as heavy, the first thing she did was lift one and touch Korra’s cheek. 

Korra startled at the contact, then immediately dropped the water she was bending and invaded Asami’s personal space. 

“Shhh,” Korra cried, holding her. “I’m here. I’m here.” 

“I’m sorry,” Asami said, not sure why.

“I’m here,” Korra said again. “You have nothing to be sorry for, just  _ please _ tell me what’s going on.” 

Asami swallowed, it felt like she had a lump of honey in her throat. “I had a headache and it just...kept getting worse. I went to the doctor and he gave me medicine. It worked at first but the headache kept coming back. Each time it was worse and today I woke up and I couldn’t...I was so scared.” 

Korra nodded, tears in her eyes and kissed Asami’s forehead. 

She drew back, staying close as she put a hand on Asami’s chest. Right over her heart. “Asami, there’s...there’s poison in you.” 

“A lot,” Kya said, slowly rolling water over Asami’s whole body. It was splashing on Korra, but she didn’t care. She was soaked already. “I don’t think the doctor gave you medicine at all, Asami. He gave you more of whatever made you sick in the first place.” 

“Who was it?” Korra asked, clearly trying to hide her aggression. “Who  _ did this _ to you?” 

It didn’t make sense. Khan had been so good to her. So nice and he was helping people. 

Why would he do this? What was the point?

“It was Dr. Khan, I - I reached out to him when I felt bad. Why would he...why would he give me...” Asami tried to shake away the cobwebs. She couldn’t think straight. She’d been so sick. She felt so tired. “Did he poison me?” 

Korra pulled away, not too far, but far enough that Asami couldn't feel her warmth anymore.

“We have to get it out of her.” Korra said and Kya gave her a look. One that reopened the pit in Asami’s stomach. 

“You felt it, Korra. I know you did. The poison has settled into her blood. She’s...she has so much in her.”

“What are you saying?” Korra snapped, Asami could feel the water around them heat up with her rage. 

Kya looked genuinely unsteady, which made everything scarier. “I’m saying...I - I don’t know what to do, Korra. I don’t...I don’t know what we  _ can _ do.”

“We can help her! We can…” Korra turned to Asami. “I can go to Khan, I can  _ make _ him fix you!”

Asami wanted to say something, but she didn’t know what and her jaw was quivering. This was bad. She had been willingly drinking poison for the last three days and had no idea. She thought it was helping her. Why would he do this? What had she done to him to make him do this?

“I don’t want to die.” She said in a soft, broken voice. Korra was there again, holding her. 

“You won’t, I won’t let you.” 

“Korra,” Kya said but Korra snapped back to glare at her. 

Whatever expression she gave was enough to make Kya step back and climb out of the healing waters.

The pain started to return and Asami knew it was going to be worse. It didn’t help that she was so afraid now, that she knew it wasn't just a cold. Her head started to ache, her chest tightened up and suddenly she was coughing again.

It was violent and painful, each one felt like her lungs were going to crawl up her throat and escape. There was more blood now, her mouth tasted like copper and her eyes were watery. 

“What can we do?” Asami heard someone say, maybe Jinora. She couldn’t tell. 

“Go, find Khan and bring him to me. I’m...I have to help her.” Korra said and though Asami could barely see, she felt the water start to move around her again.

“But what if -” 

“Go!” Korra shouted, her voice booming off the walls. That wasn’t Korra screaming, that was the Avatar. 

When their eyes met again, Asami forced a smile. “Be nice,” she said and Korra sighed, resting their foreheads together. For as much as Asami was terrified of dying, she was just as scared for Korra. This was all so sudden, it was hard to truly process what was actually happening, but she was afraid of what this would do to Korra. For all Korra had been through, she’d never really lost someone before - not someone she loved. 

Asami didn’t want to bring her any pain. She was supposed to protect her - to take care of her. It was Asami’s job to shield Korra from the things the Avatar had to suffer through. Who would be there for her at night when she couldn’t sleep? Who would tell her to relax when she worked herself too hard in the gym?

Who would tell her she was safe when she felt like the world was overwhelming her?

Was this really happening?

“I’m dying,” she said, the words feeling heavy on her tongue.

Korra growled. “No,” but there was fear in her voice. Not determination or defiance - fear. “I can keep you alive.” She continued to run water over Asami’s body - it glowed with power, but the pain was winning. “They’ll bring Khan here and I’ll  _ make  _ him fix this.” 

Asami’s eyes were hard to keep open. Her vision was cloudy. The pain was there, but she could feel an escape. If she just…

“Hey,” Korra was right in front of her. “Don’t you close your eyes on me, love. Don’t you dare.” Asami went to speak, but darkness washed over her. “Asami!” 

* * *

_ “You...want to move in together?”  _

_ Asami could try all she wanted to remain stalwart and steady, but she was nervous as an owl-cat. “I mean it makes sense right? We either stay in my mansion, which I hate and is too big. Or we’re together on the island, which is nice but crowded. We could….we could get a place together. In the city so you’re close to the portal and I’m close to work and...I’m rambling.” _

_ “You’ve thought about this,” Korra said with a shy laugh. _

_ “A lot.” Asami saw no reason to lie. She wanted to live with Korra. She wanted to start building their lives together. “What do you think?” _

_ Korra’s smile could light up the world. “Let’s do it!”  _

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the water. But the roof above told her she was still in the healing hut. Nothing hurt anymore, but it was somehow worse because she couldn't feel anything.

She was so tired. 

Asami could hear voices. She could hear Korra struggling to keep herself steady. 

“I don’t care! You find him and you…”

Another voice cut her off, Tenzin, but Asami couldn’t make out what he was saying. 

“What do you want me to do?! She’s dying, Tenzin!”

“Korra I’m only trying to help.” He sounded tense, afraid. Unlike any tone she’d ever heard from Tenzin before.

She was dying. She was going to die. This was all real. 

And Korra was falling apart because of it. 

Asami rolled her head to the side, trying to find Korra. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep her eyes open. How much longer she could hold on. Breathing was so hard, it felt like she had a vice in her chest growing tighter by the second. 

This was never how she imagined dying. She thought it would be more peaceful, more warm and comfortable. She thought she’d be surrounded by loved ones or that it would happen in an instant during a fight. 

She never imagined it would be so slow. 

All she wanted was Korra to come and hold her. She wanted to tell Korra so many things. To tell her she loved her. To thank Korra for loving her back. Thank her for taking the time to give Asami a family and a life she loved - after the world had tried so hard to strip that from her. 

She wanted to see Korra smile and hear her laugh one more time. 

She wanted…

“Korra.” She found her voice, but it hurt so much.

It wasn’t loud enough, Korra didn’t come and darkness found her again. 

* * *

_ “Korra?” Asami glanced at her date with curious eyes.  _

_ Korra grinned from ear to ear. “Come on, these things float across the water and I  _ _ rented us this one.” Korra hopped into the Turtle-Duck shaped boat and turned back with an extended hand for Asami. _

_ “It looks a little rickety.” Asami said but still took Korra’s hand and gingerly stepped into the boat. _

_ As soon as she did it began to sway back and forth. “Whoa…whoa…” _

_ “Relax Asami, I’m not gonna let the boat sink or let you fall out of it.” _

_ Hesitantly, Asami sat down. “You know, if I wanted water I could have stayed in my bath.” _

_ “Yeah well you were naked and I couldn’t join you.” Korra sat down next to Asami, her heart  _ _ racing a bit as Asami scooted right next to Korra in the small seat. _

_ “I never said that.” Asami teased, wrapping her arm around Korra’s back. _

_ Korra swallowed thickly. “Oh…well…I mean I just…” _

_ “Korra,” Asami laughed. “You’re panicking again.” Korra sighed and glared down at her girlfriend. “Sorry. It’s fun teasing you. You get so red faced and sputtery.” _

_ “I just…I don’t know how fast you want to move things. I mean we kissed this morning and it was amazing but then you stopped and I understand. It’s all really new and—“ _

_ “I know, I didn’t stop the kissing because I didn’t enjoy it. I stopped it because I wasn’t sure we’d  _ _ be able to stop if we kept going.” _

_ Korra’s body tensed a bit. “Would…that have been bad? If we hadn’t stopped?” _

_ “Of course not.” Asami answered calmly. “But I rushed things with Mako. I’ve rushed every relationship I’ve ever had. I don’t…want to do that with you. This is different. I didn’t just  _ _ meet you. I’ve known you for so long, been through so much with you I can’t…risk messing it up.” _

_ “Why would it mess up?” Korra’s voice was fretful, uneasy. _

_ Asami let out a long sigh. “Because relationships are messy. We’ve been great since we started…this but it won’t stay that way. You know that. You’re just Korra to me but to the rest of the world you are the Avatar and that means someone else will come along soon and try and hurt you or force you to go out and find them and it won’t always be like this.” _

_ “So what are you saying?” The grip Korra had on Asami had loosened greatly. She was clearly afraid that each question she asked would cause Asami to back out of this. _

_ Sitting up, Asami turned to look Korra in the eyes. She smiled when she saw the worry in them. She’d rid her of that fear right now. _

_ She also couldn’t help but wonder if deep down Korra had always had these worries about  _ _ romance. She was young when she was with Mako and now…she knew her place in the world and the weight that carried. Maybe she feared that being the avatar meant being alone. _

_ “I’m saying that you and I have never been people who had to be around each other all the time to know we still care. But what we’re doing now scares me because…even this morning I knew what was coming. I knew Tenzin would have something lined up for you and you’d have to leave and I wouldn’t be able to come with you and…it scares me because I don’t want you to go. But you have to, I know that and…I want to be okay with it like we’ve always been but it’s harder now.” _

_ Closing her eyes, Asami felt Korra’s grip tighten and she settled into it. Asami moved her head  _ _ down to rest on Korra’s shoulder. She hugged her. _

_ Korra took a deep breath “I’m only speaking for me but I want to make this work and I know that  _ _ things will come up and it’ll be hard and messy and…all of that but I’ve never been more sure of  _ _ anything than I am right now that I want to be with you. I’m willing to fight for it if you are.” _

_ A silence fell over the turtle duck boat as it floated through the water and neared Harmony Tower. _

_ Asami could feel Korra tracing shapes across her back and let her eyes close. _

_ “Okay,” Asami whispered, drawing Korra’s attention. “I’m in. The whole thing. We’ll make it  _ _ work.” _

_ “Okay,” Korra repeated with a huge smile on her face. Like a burden had been lifted from her. _

_ “You just have to promise me that you’ll be careful.” _

_ “I promise.”  _

* * *

The next time Asami opened her eyes surprised even her. 

Korra was there though, closer and warm. 

She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot and she was soaked with sweat and water. She worked, Asami could see her arms flexing with each motion she made. Still using her healing to keep Asami alive - waiting and hoping for a miracle that wasn’t coming. 

It took awhile for Korra to find her, to see that she was awake. When she did, she stopped moving. 

Asami smiled up at her, trying to take in how blue her eyes were - how beautiful she was. How safe she made Asami feel. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Korra said, a sob choking out of her throat as she spoke. 

Asami tried to move her hand, but it didn’t go very far. Thankfully, Korra noticed and grabbed it with both of hers. So gentle and careful, like Asami might shatter if she held too hard.

“I love you,” Asami said, her own voice sounded unfamiliar. Raspy and weak - but she was happy she could say it. 

Korra had tears streaming down her face, they were hard to see with how stained her cheeks were already. “I can’t lose you.” Korra buried her face in Asami’s neck, openly weeping. “I’m not ready. Asami I can’t...I love you, I can’t.” 

There was nothing she could say, she wasn’t ready either. She’d never be ready but to have this happen like this, so suddenly and so soon. It felt like they’d just started their journey together. 

Still, Asami knew she had to say something, her body felt numb - tired. When her eyes closed again, she knew that would be it.

With what effort she could find, she squeezed Korra’s hand and whispered. “Be brave, my love.” 

“Please don’t leave me.” Korra grabbed a hold of Asami’s top, clutching the material in her hand so hard Asami could feel it tearing. “Please.” 

She wanted to say she was sorry. She wanted to be strong and beat this and will herself to keep fighting, but her body wouldn’t let her. 

There was no magical glow from Korra’s eyes that saved her. No one burst into the room with an idea and a cure that fixed everything. 

Just a hard wooden floor, both her and the woman she loved so dearly were soaked to the bone and the room was so dangerously quiet. 

Death was nothing like Asami had read about in fairytales - nothing like the stories her mother told her when she was young and trying to learn. 

Instead, death was cold and unforgiving. It didn’t care that she was scared. Didn’t care that she wasn’t ready

Asami pressed her nose against Korra’s hair, as she had hundreds of times in bed together each night, and everything went quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long way to go. Just hang in there with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the last chapter was scary, this one is terrifying - for me lol. This story has some of the biggest plot risks I've ever taken and I'm both excited and scared of them. You all have been so supportive of me in this and I hope you enjoy where we're going here. 
> 
> Thank you, I know I keep saying it but wow you all are so good to me. Thank you for reading, for commenting and for not calling for my exile after the last chapter. Let's hope that continues after this one lol.

Long before she reacted to it, Korra knew when Asami had passed. Korra held her motionless body, a numbness spreading through her like wildfire. 

How had all this happened? She went to bed last night so excited to tell Asami about how neat the Fire Nation was. To make up for the last three days apart and now...she was gone. 

She’d been taken. Stolen away for absolutely nothing - there was no reason good enough. 

Her mind swam with thoughts of trying to come to the realization that Asami was really and truly gone. That was too hard. The more she thought about it, the dizzier she felt. It was too much, it was overwhelming - this feeling of loss and pain wasn’t something she was prepared for. 

She needed something else. 

She needed anger - and there was plenty of that within her. 

Taking a deep breath, Korra dropped a soft kiss on Asami’s forehead and gently guided her down onto the wooden floor. Her mind had shut off, it had to, if she thought too much about what was really going on she would cease to function. 

Instead, Korra rose to her feet and ignored the pleas of her body to rest. 

It was hard to move, hard to focus on what was in front of her - everything felt distant and unreal. Detached, like the feeling of anxiety she’d had from time to time - the kind she’d wake Asami up during to try and get some help. 

Fear settled in her chest - Asami wouldn’t be there to wake up anymore. Every night for the rest of her life would be spent alone, wanting to wake up Asami only to reach over to the empty side of their bed. 

Their bed, in their apartment - alone. That was her future. Empty and cold and alone.

No, rage - that was easier. She felt the anger in the corner of her mind and she tapped into it.

Korra made her way out of the healing hut, when she opened the door there were people all gathered around. 

Tenzin and his family were there. So were Kya and Lin, Mako and Bolin had shown up - they were all here. 

They had all been here and done nothing. They had all failed Asami.

Just like Korra had. 

She stood for a while, just staring at them. They had shocked looks on their faces. Ikki was crying and even Lin looked miserable. 

“Korra,” Tenzin approached her slowly, each step calculated and cautious. “I’m so sorry.”

When he was close enough, Korra reached out and grabbed a handful of his robes. She knew it was wrong. She didn’t want to hurt him, but if he kept talking she’d break down and then what good would she be?

There were shouts and cries at her to stop, to relax and to calm down. She could hear Lin’s metalbending in the distance, ready to strike if she did anything.

Korra looked to Tenzin again, he didn’t look afraid of her. “I’m sorry, Korra.” 

Her grip loosened as she felt herself waver - that crack in her heart bleeding. It was easier to focus on the anger - to focus on her rage. If she let the dam break, she would never recover.

“Nobody touches her, do you understand me?” She let him go, but he remained very still. 

“Korra, I -”

“I’ll be back.”

She started sprinting for the docks, pushing past everyone. “Where are you going?” Someone shouted, it sounded like Mako. “Korra!”

It felt pointless to answer, they knew where she was going. As soon as she reached the water, she used a gust of air to push herself into the sky and lit fire from her feet to rocket towards Republic City. 

It was all a blur, the city beneath her, the way the traffic moved - it was disorienting. How could the world keep moving without her? It wasn’t fair. How was Korra supposed to go on now? There was so much left to come in her life - so many things she had been looking forward to, now lost. So many things she had been afraid of, and now she’d have to face them alone. 

Alone. She was all alone. It was supposed to be here that died young. The Avatar. She didn’t want it, but if it was meant to be, then it would be her. Asami could handle it. Asami was strong and brave and could handle it. 

Not Korra, she wasn’t strong. She wasn’t brave. 

_ Be brave, my love _ .

She screamed as she flew, fire pouring out of her mouth. She had to stop it - if she let it out she’d fall from the sky and never reach her destination. 

In an act of defiance against her own shattered heart, Korra let go and let the light inside of her take over. Eyes shining white with fury.

Korra landed on the roof of the newly built hospital right in the middle of Republic City and used her earthbending to rip open a hole on top of it. 

She jumped through, landing hard in the middle of a crowded hallway. People were screaming and running, she didn’t care. She found someone dressed in a uniform coming at her with a baton bursting with electricity. He swung it at her, she caught his hand, bones cracking under her grip.

He screamed and the baton fell to the ground. “Where is Khan?” Her voice reverberated off the walls. 

The man shook in fear. “I - I don’t know.” 

Korra tossed him aside and tore another hole in the floor. 

One by one, she went through the floors of the hospital. Anyone in front of her who couldn’t help was cast aside and anyone who tried to stop her was put down. She didn’t care. What was the point of protecting any of these people? She couldn’t protect the most important person in her world so what was the point? 

“Where is Khan?” She asked a woman, aged as old as Kya, with thick glasses and tall, gray hair. 

She wasn’t as scared as the others, but wouldn’t look Korra in the eyes. 

With one finger, she pointed to a door that was just behind where Korra stood. She turned and saw his name plastered on the door and sprinted towards it. 

With a kick, Korra tore the door down and found Khan sitting behind his desk. 

He showed no fear or panic when she entered his door, in fact, he seemed to be expecting it. 

“Was it really necessary to tear down my hospital as well?”

Korra felt her blood pumping, her heart hammering in her chest. It took every ounce of restraint she had not to jump over his desk and eviscerate him. 

“Why?” She asked, her voice somehow betraying her - shaky and lacking the power from her entrance. The Avatar state was gone now. Just her, just Korra, staring at a man she barely knew who’d stolen away her wife. 

He looked at her, no regret in his expression - no fear, it was almost an acceptance. He knew what was coming, he knew why she was here and he didn’t  _ care _ . 

“Did you know that the Equalist movement started years before Amon was ever a name anyone knew?” 

Korra’s eyes narrowed. “Equalists?” 

“You think Amon was the first person to try and stand up for non-benders? Don’t be foolish, Avatar. Non-benders have been treated like second class citizens in this world for centuries. Weak and worthless - we fight for everything we get and even then all it takes is one bender with a rage problem to put us down.” 

Korra grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall. “What does that have to do with Asami?! What did she  _ ever _ do to you?!” 

“Nothing,” he said, setting his drink down. “That’s the whole point. What did she ever do for us? Hiroshi Sato was a visionary, a man who actually cared about the future of non-benders. Who did work to help us grow, help us survive. Help us  _ thrive _ .” He shook his head, not even looking at Korra as he spoke. “To see what his daughter has done with his company, what she stands for - who she stands  _ with _ . It’s disgusting.”

“So you just killed her! Because she didn’t join your movement? Because she used her company to help me?” 

“Because she sits up there in her Future Industries tower, a tower she didn’t even build, and ignores the rest of the world. Her father worked tirelessly to help non-benders and everything he worked for, we worked for, was destroyed by his daughter and the  _ trash _ she chose to hitch her wagon too.”

“You didn’t even know her!” Korra cried. “She was…” Korra growled and used metalbending to twist the chair he sat in around his body. She then pulled him up into the air and dragged him slowly closer until he was right in front of her. “You murdered her because she chose not to hate...” the metal around him tightened. She wanted to hurt him - she wanted him to suffer. It clenched in every place she could think of that wouldn’t kill him - so tight she could see it ripping open his skin. 

He tried to speak, but nothing came out - a gurgle of pain as blood started to spill from his lips. 

Korra unraveled the metal around him and watched his body fall to the ground with a thud.

On his hands and knees, Khan spat blood all over the ground, laughing as he made a mess of the floor. 

“She...deserved it.” He said, pushing up to look at her again. “After Amon...non-benders needed a voice. She could have been that. Could have been so much more.” He picked up his broken glasses and put them back on, defiant. “Instead, she became the Avatar’s  _ bitch _ .” 

Korra knelt down, grabbing Khan by the collar of his shirt. She pulled him to his feet, an arrogant smile still on his face. 

She put one hand on his throat and his smile vanished. The other hand grabbed a handful of his hair and she looked him in the eyes. 

In one fluid motion, Korra twisted his neck. 

It snapped and the light vanished from his eyes. 

He was dead, but Korra felt no relief. She stood in his office, she could hear the sirens outside, they had been building for the last few minutes. 

Korra’s legs felt heavy, her body ached and her mind felt like it was teetering on the brink. A part of her just wanted to lie down on the ground and never get up again.

She’d had so many nightmares before, but they were never like this. They never hurt this much - no matter how her mind tried to play tricks on her, it was never like this. 

All she wanted was for the pain to go away, for the emptiness to disappear. She was desperate to wake up from this. Desperate to…

_ It is because you were not  _ **_desperate_ ** _ enough. _

That word rang in her ear like a gong - she remembered the spirit saying that to her. Desperate. 

The well, the price of pain. 

It was all she had. 

Korra stood up, unsure of how her body was even still functioning. She burst through the window of Khan’s office and flew back to the island, not looking back at the chaos she’d left in her wake. 

* * *

By the time Korra made it back to the island, she was spent. She collapsed when she landed, her legs giving out on her and leaving her lying on the dock. It took every bit of energy she had to push back to her feet, and even then her steps were shaky. 

The crowd that had been there, watching as she left, was gone. Instead, the island felt empty. 

She walked, unsure of how she was even moving. Nothing around her felt real, like the world might slip right out from under her at any second. Her throat hurt, her stomach ached and her head was pulsing with an unknown feeling she couldn’t even describe. 

Still, she had a mission - even if it was one she had no idea about - it was enough to keep her moving. 

When she opened the door to the healing hut, Asami was still there, but she wasn’t alone. Jinora was there, Mako and Bolin, Kya too. They surrounded her, all of them sitting huddled, almost as if they were in prayer. 

Their eyes all found her, and they all stood up when they did. 

“Don’t,” Korra raised her hand to stop them. “I’m not...I’m sorry. I’m just here to take her.” 

It was Jinora who didn’t waver. “Take her where?” 

Korra looked at her, hoping she wouldn’t have to explain it - that Jinora would just see her and understand. 

She didn’t. 

“Kumutsa,” Korra surprised even herself that she remembered the word.

It was not surprising that Jinora remembered. “Korra, no.” 

“It’s the only chance I have,” she said, moving to Asami’s body. 

Jinora stepped in front of her. “I won’t let you. It’s too dangerous.” There were tears in her eyes. “We don’t know what will happen.”

“How could it be any worse than this?”

“What’s she talking about?” Someone asked, when Korra looked past Jinora, she saw Mako standing. “What’s going on?” 

“It’s something I have to do - I have to try.”

“Korra,” Jinora’s voice broke. “Give me more time. Give me time to research it - to see what…”

“I can’t wait, it’s too much. Jinora I  _ can’t _ . It hurts too much.” 

“Will someone tell me what is going on?” Mako was getting angry. 

Korra wanted to be mad, but she saw him and then Bolin and the tears on their cheeks. They’d lost someone they loved too. 

“I’m taking her, I’m going to try and save her.”

Bolin stood up, no anger or frustration in his eyes. “Avatar stuff?” He asked simply enough. 

Korra smiled, despite the crack in her chest. “Yeah, Avatar stuff.” 

“Give me more time, Korra.” Jinora pleaded as Korra knelt down next to Asami. 

She looked so frail - had she always been so small? Korra touched her cheek - it was cool but not what she’d expected. Her face was pale, her eyes closed - still beautiful.

A sob slipped out unexpectedly as she hooked an arm under Asami’s legs and behind her neck. 

It took more effort than she expected, but everything hurt. Korra’s legs were shaky as she stood back up, when she turned around, Jinora was still there. “At least let me come with you.”

“I can’t,” Korra said, walking past her. “You said it yourself, it’s too dangerous.”

“That doesn’t make it okay for you!” 

Korra stopped, cradling Asami in her arms. “Don’t follow me.” She said before moving again, Jinora shouted, but Korra used a gust of air to push herself out of the healing hut too fast. When she made it outside, she earthbent a wall to block the door. 

Bolin would bring it down, but it bought her enough time to reenter the Avatar state and leap into the water, carrying her towards the city. 

She could see the portal in sight, Asami nestled safely in her arms. 

If this failed, she wondered if she would even bother to come back. 

After all, she was bringing her home with her.

* * *

The Spirit World was dark and loud, there were flashes of lightning in the air and heavy clouds of rain spilling for as far as Korra could see. No spirits were visible and the trees were all barren of leaves. 

Korra wandered, unsure of what she was looking for - she just hoped the feeling would be enough. 

_ Desperate _

She closed her eyes, trying to imagine her future without Asami. 

How empty it would all be. Her job was all she had now. The other things she planned - the life she wanted had been taken from her. She would wake up in the morning in an empty bed, cooking food only for herself. There would be no laughter, no one to spar with. 

When the nightmares came, she would have to deal with them on her own. Asami wouldn’t be there to hold her - to tell her she was okay. To run a hand through her hair and help her forget. 

Korra wouldn’t be able to get the fancy coffee Asami liked from the shop a few blocks from Future Industries and surprise her with it from the balcony of her top story skyscraper. 

No more dates. No more nights spent in each other’s arms. No more perfect weekends spent locked away from the rest of the world in their apartment. 

Her legs gave out and she fell onto her knees - Asami heavy in her arms. 

“Please,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “I’ll do anything.” 

Suddenly, the Spirit World moved around her. The darkness and empty forest flew by as if she were driving a Satomobile down the road. 

The next thing Korra knew, the world around her was darkness - save for one light she could barely see in the distance. 

“You seek a spark.” A voice, deep and steady, spoke to her. 

Taking a breath, Korra pushed up to her feet again, unsure if she’d be able to again if she fell. She was so tired. 

She walked, moving towards the light, her feet splashing in the shallow water beneath her. The closer she came to the light, the brighter it was, but it was singular - a hole in the ground. 

“Bring her back to me,” Korra said. “I need her back.”

There was a humming noise above her, as if the sky itself was pondering. “The  _ Avatar _ ,” the voice said again, curiously. “A true prize indeed, such power and yet...you seek  _ me _ .”

“I do,” Korra felt uneasy, everything about this was unnatural. How did this place even exist? “Can you do it? Can you give her back to me?”

“Of course!” The voice almost sounded insulted. “But it will not come cheap, Avatar. Not for you.” 

Korra gripped onto Asami tighter. She didn’t care. “What do you want?” She sighed. “I don’t have a lot to give.”

“Oh but you  _ do _ .” The voice was sinister, but if she could make this work - she would live with the consequences. “You have one thing in your life that I would deem worthy of bringing her back to you. A price of pain - a sacrifice worth a life.” 

“My life? I...I don’t…”

“I won’t kill you, Avatar. But I will take your purpose from you.”

She frowned, staring at the glowing light in the ground. “I don’t understand.” 

“I will bring back your beloved, but the cost is the light that lives inside of you. The...spirit that was gifted to you at birth.” 

Korra tensed. “Raava?” That hum filled the air again. “Raava is not mine to give. I can’t sacrifice her! She’s so much more than me!”

“Of course, Avatar. I alone am not powerful enough to threaten Raava’s existence in any way. I could not contain her or destroy her, but I can... _ remove _ her from you. I can...continue the process.”

It all made sense to her now. To remove Raava, he wanted to continue the cycle. To take away her Avatar spirit. 

“You want to kill me?” 

“Only for a moment - so brief you will hardly notice. I have the power to bring back your beloved, and you as well, but you...would be forever changed.”

It all flashed before her. Suddenly, she felt like she was six years old and firebending for the first time in her parents home. She was the Avatar. She was the light in the darkness and the balance between humans and spirits. Every moment of every day growing up was dedicated to that - to her future of protecting the world. 

All the pain and the suffering. All the loneliness and sacrifice, had all been for that.

That was her everything. 

Or at least...it used to be.

She looked down again at the woman in her arms. The one person in the whole world who really knew her. More than Tenzin or Jinora, Mako and Bolin, even her parents - there was Asami. Her soulmate, if such a thing existed. 

“She’ll be okay? She’ll be herself? Healthy and strong and...the woman I love?”

“She will be everything you remember her as. She will be unchanged by me. The cost comes from you, not the gift I return to you.”

Korra tried to picture her life without the Avatar and couldn’t. She couldn’t imagine it, she had no idea what it would be like - the challenges that would come with it. 

But she’d seen life without Asami for only a few hours now, and in that time she’d felt nothing but pain and an emptiness so deep it felt like it would swallow her whole. 

She already hated the person she was without Asami. 

The person she might be without the Avatar could hurt just as much, but at least then...she wouldn’t be alone.

_ I’m sorry, Raava. _

She was met with silence. 

“Do it.” 

The black sky above rumbled - the glowing light in the earth below shined brighter. 

“Very good.”

Korra fell to her knees as a blinding pain tore through her entire body. 

* * *

“Will she wake up?”

“She will.”

“I - I don’t know if I can get us home.”

“Worry not. You have given more than enough. I will grant you this small favor.”

“How do you have so much power?” 

“Hmmm... _ sacrifice _ .”

That was when Korra’s world went white. 

The next thing she knew, she was standing on the dock of Air Temple Island with Asami in her arms. 

Asami, who’s chest was now rising and falling as steadily as ever. 

It was barely sunset as she took in the sight of the world around her. This day, the longest day of her life, still has hours left in it. 

Korra was drained, if her body was tired when she left, it was beyond that now. 

She felt different. Perhaps not as much as she’d expected, but different all the same. The bay behind her didn’t have any draw. She didn’t feel connected to the water. To the ground beneath her feet, the air around her was flowing with the wind, but she felt as if she were being moved by it, not with it. 

There was no light spirit inside of her. No untapped power ready to be drawn upon at a moment's notice. The differences would no doubt grow worse as time went on, as her new reality settled in. 

The ramifications of her choice would be felt for a long time after today. She knew that, but right now, she didn’t care. 

Asami was breathing in her arms, alive. Korra had assurance she’d wake up again. Free of poison and healthy and for Korra, that was more than enough for now. 

She didn’t walk very far before everyone found her again. Jinora fluttered to her side in an instant, landing softly with red eyes and worry on her face. Well ahead of everyone else. 

“You came back,” she said and looked from Korra to Asami - she must have noticed her chest moving. “You did it?” 

Korra nodded, barely able to keep her eyes open. “I did.” She smiled. “She’s okay.”

“Korra!” That was Tenzin, he ran to her side, Mako and Bolin right with him. Ikki wasn’t too far behind with Kya - they were all coming to see. “When Jinora told me what you planned I was so…” he stopped, staring at Asami as she took more and more beautiful breaths of air. “She’s alive?” 

“She’s alive!” Bolin threw his hands in the air. “You did it! Korra, you’re amazing!” 

“What? How?” Mako’s mouth hung open like a hungry sky-bison.

Instead of answering, Korra looked at Jinora.

It took her a moment, but her face paled and her eyes went wide. “Oh Korra,” she whispered and suddenly everyone was staring at her again. 

“What did you do?” Tenzin asked, obvious confusion and worry in his voice. “I cannot imagine the -”

“We’ll talk about it all in the morning,” she silently begged then to give her tonight. “Please.” 

“What’s going on? What happened? Is Asami okay?” Ikki was speaking so fast, but she was clearly worried. 

Korra had to look away from Jinora, too much guilt. “She’s fine, Ikki. She’s going to be just fine.” Korra’s arms were starting to strain. “We need to lie down.”

“Of course,” Tenzin stepped aside, clearly frustrated and guided them into the island. Jinora remained silent, but didn’t follow - everyone else kept their distance and didn’t ask. 

Silence filled the air when Korra and Asami were given a room. She thanked everyone, promised answers to questions she didn’t have answers to and laid Asami down on the bed. 

Korra sat, staring at the woman she loved and watching her chest continue to rise and fall - it was everything and when morning came, Asami would be there again. 

She cried, cried for all that she’d suffered and all that she’d lost today. So much, everything. She’d literally lost everything today at one point or another and had only managed to get some of it back. 

But what she’d gotten back was enough, she knew it was. Korra cried and held Asami’s hand. She laid down next to her and put her head on Asami’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart

There was an emptiness in her heart, a void that had never been there before. She didn’t know what it would bring in the future - she didn’t even know what her future would be now. Nothing about her life was the same as it had been when she woke up this morning. It never would be again. 

It was terrifying, but she wouldn’t have to deal with it alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters of this story were things that I had written a long time ago and was so excited/nervous to share with all of you. To say the response to it blew me away would be a massive understatement. I knew going in that the plot of this fic was pretty extreme and I'm so glad you all seem to be enjoying it - I have had such a blast with taking this show and these characters in a wildly different direction. 
> 
> So thank you, as I say over and over again but always mean it so much. Thank you for taking the time to go on this ride with me. I can't tell you how much the kind words and support means to me.

Asami woke with a start - the air in her lungs sharp and unexpected. She stared up at the ceiling, familiar but not where she expected to be. 

This was Air Temple Island. The last thing she remembered was trying to finish the last bit of work at her office before going to meet Korra on her return home. 

Now she was here, on the island and had no idea how she’d gotten here. 

Immediately, Asami noticed that the headache that had plagued her for the last few days was gone. Not even a trace of it was there anymore. In fact, she felt as rested and as good as she had in a while. 

Even if her recent memory was a little foggy. 

Trying to sit up, Asami was met with an instant resistance and she looked down to see that Korra was there, lying on top of her. 

She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, her face had dirt and dried up spots of blood. Her shirt was torn in places and Asami could see tear streaks on her cheeks. 

“What happened?” She asked the calm air of their usual room when they stayed on the island. 

Asami reached down, stroking her thumb over Korra’s cheek. She tried to remember what she’d done yesterday, but all she could remember was resting her head on her desk to try and dull the pain in her head. She just needed a little respite before making her way to the island to greet Korra. 

Now she was here, with Korra lying on her and looking like she's been through hell. 

Suddenly, Korra jerked a little, her throat tightening for a moment before she relaxed. Asami watched her eyes flutter open, slowly waking up. 

She kept her thumb gently moving along Korra’s cheek, ready to greet her with a smile. 

Then Korra sat up so fast Asami could barely process what was happening. All she knew was that a heartbeat later she was in Korra’s arms.

“Korra,” Asami whispered, but then she heard Korra sobbing and felt Korra kissing her cheek and jaw and anywhere she could find. “Love? What’s all this?” 

When Korra pulled away, Asami was ready to ask again, but then Korra kissed her on the lips. It was hard and unexpected - wet with tears but Korra kept Asami steady with both hands in her hair. 

Finally, Korra pulled away and Asami looked into her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes and smiled. “What’s gotten into you?” 

Korra smiled, but she was still crying. “You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?” 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” 

Asami frowned, this didn't make any sense. “I was working, waiting to come see you when you got back from the Fire Nation and I rested my eyes cause I had a really bad headache and...I must have fallen asleep.” 

With a sigh, Korra leaned forward and rested her forehead on Asami’s. “You went to Dr. Khan, didn’t you? For medicine?” 

“I did, I...how did you know that?”

Korra looked at her again, clearly trying to cry - it was breaking Asami’s heart. “He poisoned you.”

Everything in Asami’s body tensed, that word struck her like a bolt of lightning. She could suddenly remember being surrounded by cold water. Watching Korra and Kya working to heal her. She could hear screams from people and Korra screaming back at them. It was all vague, like chasing a dream that was getting fainter with each second. 

“He...he what?” 

“Asami, he  _ poisoned _ you. I don't know when he did it the first time, but that medicine he gave you was just...more poison! He was - he tried - he  _ did _ -” Korra couldn’t finish, she bit her bottom lip and gripped onto the blankets tight. 

She wanted to comfort her, to tell her that she was okay - but her mind was such a jumbled mess she could barely function. She was poisoned? The way she felt, how she kept getting sicker and sicker...that was Khan? The whole time. Had he made her sick initially? When?

The only other time she’d seen him was at the hospital opening and that was brief - they’d only had a short conversation and he brought her…

“A drink,” she muttered softly and Korra looked up at her. Asami felt her chest tighten. “He brought me a drink at his hospital opening...he...he brought me a drink.” 

Korra’s face curled into a snarl. “That bastard,” she said, clutching Asami’s hands. “I’m so sorry he did that to you. I’m sorry.” 

She had to calm Korra down - it was so much to process but she had to settle her wife. “Hey, it’s not your fault. There’s no way you could have known...I didn't.” She didn’t, and the fear that settled in the pit of her stomach was beyond unsettling. “I feel better now,” she said, hoping it would calm them both down. “I don’t know what he did to me but...it seems to have passed.” 

The frustration did leave Korra’s eyes, but it was replaced with something worse - she looked guilty. “No, Asami...you weren’t okay.”

“What do you mean?” Korra wouldn’t look at her, which only added to Asami’s confusion. “Korra, what happened to me?”

“You died,” Korra cried. “You died, Asami! You died in my arms!” 

Asami pulled away from Korra, she didn’t mean to, but what Korra had just said to her didn't make sense. “What are you talking about? I died?” 

If Korra stared at the wall any harder she would burn a hole through it. “The poison was in your blood, it was in too deep. Kya and I couldn’t get it out and...you had so much in you. You...you died.” 

“That doesn’t make sense, Korra. I am very much not dead right now so you have to help me understand.”

Korra took a deep breath and started fidgeting with her hands, something she always did when she was nervous. “You did die yesterday, Asami. I know that’s a lot and I know...you don’t remember - I’m  _ glad _ you don’t remember cause it was  _ awful _ . But it happened and...I didn’t know what to do.” 

Asami’s eyes narrowed. “But clearly you did something.” 

“I did,” Korra’s hands froze, her eyes closed and Asami knew that whatever was coming would hurt. “There is a well, like a wishing well, in the Spirit World. If you...if you go there and are desperate enough, the well will give something back to you. Something important. Yesterday, I was desperate.” 

It didn’t make sense, not really, but the Spirit World was a weird and wild place - even more so for the Avatar. “Okay, so...you took me there, to this well...and you brought me back?” Korra nodded. “There’s more to it though, isn’t there?” Korra grimaced and Asami’s worry doubled. “What did it cost you?” 

“Sami…” 

“Korra,” Asami reached over and grabbed Korra by the shoulders, making her look. “What. Did. It. Cost. You?”

Korra smiled, soft and sweet, but there was pain in her eyes. “How important was me being the Avatar to you marrying me?”

Asami’s heart sank to her stomach. “Oh no...”

“Please don’t feel bad. Please don’t. It was my choice. I don’t regret it.”

“Korra, I - I can’t even…” Asami curled up into herself - her mind racing too fast. Korra had given up the Avatar for her. What did that even mean? Was the Avatar no longer a thing? Had her life just cost the world it’s Avatar? How could this have happened? How was any of this real? 

“Breathe, Asami.” Korra held her, of course she did. Korra was still there, still her wife and still loved her. “I know it’s a lot, trust me, but it’s all on me, okay. I made this decision.” 

Asami leaned into Korra’s arms, she needed to support. “So what? Are you...what happened to Raava?” 

“She’s gone,” Korra said, trying to make it sound simple, but Asami knew that had to be hard. “She’s moved on to the next Avatar - somewhere in the Earth Kingdom I’d imagine. A few years from now...we’ll know.”

“Korra this is…”

“I know,” she said, laughing softly. “I know, but I just...I couldn’t do it Asami. I know you don’t remember but yesterday was just...I couldn’t lose you like that. It was too hard.” 

Asami didn’t know what to say, on the one hand she was glad to be alive. Glad to be here in Korra’s arms and have a future in front of her. 

On the other, she knew none of this was normal. She’d always worried what Korra would be like if she lost someone she truly loved - though she didn't imagine herself being that first loss, clearly she’d underestimated Korra’s reaction to it. 

It was a conversation for another time, one they would have when everything didn’t feel so insane. 

“So you’re...what? Just a waterbender now?” 

Korra shook her head. “I can’t bend anything. I...I had to give up something equal to your importance to me...that meant all of it.” 

“Oh spirits…” Asami pulled Korra into her arms, holding her and trying to shut off her mind. She was so torn. On the one hand, she felt like she should be thanking Korra for bringing her back - for sacrificing so much for her, it was impossible for her to deny that she wouldn’t do the exact same thing for Korra had the roles been reversed. 

On the other hand, she’d taken away the Avatar from the rest of the world, from  _ Korra _ and she had no idea how to feel about that. 

“Have you told anyone else?” Asami asked after a long time of silence. 

Korra wiped at her eyes, shaking her head. “I think Jinora knows, like...maybe she can feel it, but nobody else does. Tenzin is going to be so upset.” 

“How do you feel?” 

“Happy you’re here.”

Asami sighed. “Korra…”

She looked away, a bit ashamed, and shrugged. “I don’t know, I don’t think it’s really set in yet.”

Asami didn’t know what to say, there was nothing she could say to make this better. What was done was done. “We should have stayed on our honeymoon.”

* * *

It took a while for them to find the strength to make their way out of their room - when they did, they found everyone else sitting quietly around the dinner table. 

“Asami!” Ikki practically flew over the table to hug Asami as she stepped up next to Korra. It was an impactful hug, but it made her smile. “I’m so glad you’re okay! Yesterday was the first time I’ve ever seen you not look beautiful and I hated it!” 

Asami laughed and hugged her back. “I’ll remember to do my makeup the next time someone tries to kill me.” 

As Ikki drew back, Asami looked to the table again. They were all smiling, but everything felt ten. 

“It’s good to have you healthy, Asami. You gave us all a scare yesterday.” Tenzin said, genuinely. 

“I don’t remember much, Korra filled me in on the gist of it.” Asami said, looking to Korra who was standing further back. She had her hands behind her back and her head down, she was scared and Asami didn’t blame her. “She saved my life.” Asami said, for as unsettling and rash the whole thing was, Asami wasn’t about to ignore that she still had a future because of her wife. 

Only Korra would hear ‘til death do us part’ and figure out a way around it. 

Korra looked up at her, smiling for a moment before taking a deep breath and moving up next to Asami. “Okay, so I guess…I guess I should just come right out and say it. I took Asami to the Kumutsa Well yesterday.” The words drew a wide eyed look from Tenzin and a legitimate gasp from Kai. The reaction Asami noticed the most was Jinora, who was just staring at her plate of food. “I was desperate and...I...made an offer to bring Asami back.”

“Jinora mentioned that place required you to give it something in return.” Tenzin stood up, his face contorted in discomfort. “Korra, you went there and...we don’t know anything about this well! For all we know you just signed over your own life! Korra, we…”

“I was  _ desperate _ , Tenzin! I know you know that. I know you do because I saw the way you all looked at me yesterday - I was out of my mind!” 

His anger dissipated to sadness, almost...disappointment. “I am not meaning to say that I am not glad to see Asami is alive and well - I know the toll it took on you, on all of us.” Asami’s heart swelled a little, but she knew the hammer was coming. “But Korra, I cannot fathom the cost. What happened? What did you give?” 

Korra closed her eyes, Asami wanted to go to her, but she felt glued to the floor. 

“I’m not the Avatar anymore.”

That set the whole room off. Everyone started talking and screaming and speaking over each other. Ikki was asking a thousand questions and Meelo started screaming. 

It was a very visceral reaction from a very docile group of people. 

“That’s enough!” Pema said, her ‘mom’ voice as steady as ever. “We are all in shock, but we are all still a family and we can all  _ relax _ and let Korra explain.” 

When Asami looked at Korra again, she was crying. “I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t lose her, Tenzin. She’s my wife. She’s...I couldn’t.” 

Asami broke free from her haze and stepped over to put an arm on Korra’s shoulder. It was still so much to process, even for her, but Korra had made a choice and Asami was here because of it.

She looked to Tenzin again, who appeared as lost as Asami felt. “Korra, what you’ve done is...it’s unprecedented. I cannot even begin to tell you what this means. I’m not…” He sighed, taking a moment before standing up a bit straighter. “I don’t know how to process it. Of course, I am glad the both of you are still here and are healthy - I am. But...the idea that you gave up your Avatar spirit is unheard of. It’s unfathomable.” 

“It’s real,” Jinora spoke, finally, standing up from the table. “I can feel it in her aura - her power is gone. Raava’s light is gone.”

The hand Asami was holding gripped tight, almost to the point she wanted to say something to save her bones, but Korra needed support. 

“What does it mean, Korra? Where has Raava gone?” 

With a sniffle, Korra wiped at her eyes. “She’s moved on. Technically, I died, but like really quick - then the spirit and the well brought me back. Asami too. Raava has just...moved to the next Avatar - wherever they may be.” 

“I can’t believe it,” Meelo whined, standing up and stomping out of the room. “What a waste!”

“Meelo, come back!” Rohan shouted, chasing after him. 

“Meelo wait, I’m -” he just stormed right past her, Asami saw the hurt flash across Korra’s face. 

“I’ll get him,” Ikki said, but stopped next to Korra. “I’m really glad you’re both okay,” she hugged Korra and Asami wanted to give Ikki enough money to buy an apartment in the city and a cool costume to fight crime with.

The room fell silent again for a while, Asami stood steady at Korra’s side as he studied everyone in the room, it was easier than letting her mind wander. Of them all, Jinora looked the most upset. 

“Tenzin,” Korra said, finally breaking the silence. “I’m sorry. I know how much...I know...”

“You are your own person, Korra. You make your own decisions. You are here, both of you, in the end that is all that matters.” He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled, but it failed to reach his eyes. “There are things that must be done now. Contacts I have to reach out to and preparations to be made. We are, apparently, in a new Avatar cycle.” 

“Korra,” before anything else could happen, the door to the dining room opened and Lin was there. 

She was dressed in full uniform, with three other officers Asami didn’t recognize behind her. 

“Chief Beifong, what’s the meaning of this? Is something wrong?” There was dread in Tenzin’s voice, Asami felt it too. If something was wrong, something on a scale too big for the police to handle, they didn’t exactly have an Avatar to call in for backup right now. 

However, Lin barely looked at Tenzin, she kept her focus on Korra. 

Korra, who did not look as surprised to see Lin as everyone else. “I’m here for her,” Lin said. “I take it you know why?” 

Korra nodded somberly. “I do.” 

“What’s going on?” Asami asked, grabbing at Korra’s arm to get her attention. 

When Korra looked at her, her heart broke. “I told you, I couldn’t handle what happened yesterday.”

“Your wife here blew through five stories of Victus Khan’s brand new state of the art hospital in downtown Republic City. She tore it to pieces, injured a dozen security guards - scared the hell out of everyone inside and, based on what I saw at the crime scene, snapped Khan’s neck with her bare hands.” 

Asami’s whole body tensed, even more so when Korra didn’t immediately deny it. Instead, Korra pulled away from Asami and stepped towards Lin - leaving everyone in disbelief. 

“Are you here to arrest me?” 

Lin stood up a little straighter. “Are you going to resist?” 

Korra smiled. “Even if I did, you’d kick my ass.” That made Lin scowl with confusion. “Long story, I’m not the Avatar anymore.”

“That why Sato is magically standing here and not dead in your healing hut?” Korra nodded. “Fair enough.” She said, before taking out her cuffs. “I still have to bring you in. We’ve got a dead doctor and a shit load of people who just saw the Avatar rip up a mostly non-bender hospital in the middle of the city. We’re taking one of the blimps because the streets aren’t safe right now...at least...not for you.” 

It wasn’t until the handcuffs were put on Korra’s wrists that Asami snapped out of the seemingly never ending fog of this day and remembered her wife was being arrested. 

“Wait, there has to be something we can do. Khan tried to kill me!”

Lin sighed. “Yet here you stand looking as healthy as ever and Khan is a ragged and bloody mess in a bodybag right now.” 

Asami winced. What had Korra done to him? “At least let me come with her.”

“That’s now how this works, Sato. She’s a criminal and right now she’s upset just about every non-bender in the city outside of you. If I give her any special treatment it’ll only make things worse. You can follow if you want, but she’ll probably have to spend at least one night in jail before I let you bail her out. I don’t care if she’s the Avatar -” Korra winced. “Or  _ was _ the Avatar, right now I’m just trying to keep the peace.” 

“It’s okay, Asami. I’ll be fine. Come by the station later after Lin does all her police stuff and we’ll figure this out.”

Here they stood, Korra in handcuffs and surrounded by so many people, but Asami didn’t care. Instead, she took two steps forward and gave Korra a kiss - after all Korra had done for her in the last twenty-four hours, she deserved so much more than that. “I’ll be there, I promise. We’ll get through this.” 

Korra smiled as Lin led her out. “You’re here, whatever happens to me now doesn’t matter.” 

Asami could only watch as her wife was taken away to the police station for murdering the man who’d tried to poison her. 

What in the hell was happening?

* * *

“You look a little shaken.” Asami looked up from her spot on the docks as she waited for the first ferry of the day to arrive. 

Kya was smiling as she sat down next to her, handing over a second cup of tea. 

Asami took it gratefully. “You could say that.” She took a sip, it was much needed. “I woke up this morning, thinking I was going to go and wait for Korra to come home from the Fire Nation. Instead...I find out that I was poisoned and died and that my wife, who is the Avatar, gave all that up to save me.” 

“When you say it all together like that it does sound pretty crazy.” Kya laughed and Asami couldn’t help but do the same. “It doesn’t surprise me though, the way Korra was yesterday, that was... _ scary _ .” Asami’s worry must have bled over into her expression. “Korra is so kind and so sweet, you know? She’s such a warm hearted person that it’s easy to forget how powerful the Avatar is. Yesterday, when you were dying...Asami she was…”

Asami raised a hand to stop her. “You don’t have to say it. Lin told me enough.” She sighed. “I don’t know what to do. Korra murdered someone - whether they deserved it or not that’s not something I see her just moving on from. Especially now. Plus, she gave up the Avatar for me!”

“It’s pretty romantic.” Kya winked and Asami threw her head back. 

“It is, but it’s also terrifying. That’s so much responsibility, to the whole world, and she gave it all away for me? I don’t...how do I ever make up for all of that?” 

“To her? You don’t have to. Just being here, being alive and being...you. I think that means more to her and I think when she thought of her future these days - it was you and her way more than it was her and the Avatar.” 

That made Asami smile, for as many times as she felt herself standing up for Korra above the Avatar and her duty, she always knew that the duty Korra had was important. It was important to the world, there was a history behind it that Asami couldn’t fully understand and didn’t feel connected to. She’d studied Avatars past - when she decided to marry one she wanted to know as much as she could. Korra was never the Avatar to her, it was just what she did and who she was - but everything she’d read and everyone she’d talked to had told her to be prepared for anything, including losing Korra to the never ending fight. 

Asami hated that, she designed weapons around the idea of stopping that very thing from happening. Korra was so much more than all of that garbled history - she was a person. The best person Asami had ever known. 

If there was ever any doubt about that in Asami’s mind, it was all erased in the last twenty-four hours.

But as selfish as Asami wanted to be with Korra, she knew others wouldn’t let it be that way. 

“What about the rest of the world?” Asami asked.

Kya took a breath, clearly thinking, then shrugged. “I think the rest of the world has taken enough from both of you already.”

“That’s not how they’ll see it.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong about that,” Kya sighed, settling back on her elbows. “Tenzin is currently freaking out. At least this will give him something to do for the next...fifteen or sixteen years.”

“What happens now?” Asami asked as she sat her cup of tea down. “I’m only a year older than Korra - I remember my father reading about her discovery in the paper. But she was six at the time so...what are the next few years like without an Avatar?”

“Tense,” Kya said with a smile. “It was different for us, I suppose - the new Avatar meant that our father had died.”

Asami winced, how could she have forgotten that. “I’m sorry, this was the wrong thing to talk about.”

“It’s not and you’re fine. I’ve gotten past it - we all have. You have every right to be curious but honestly...it’s a lot of waiting. The White Lotus guards will probably be leaving soon. Monitoring chatter about new potential Avatars. When it happened last time, I remember Tenzin getting so frustrated because of all the false claims. The world had gone a century without an Avatar before, when my dad was frozen for so long during The Hundred Year War that everybody gets really worked up. It’s...sad really.”

“Why’s that?” 

“It’s so much pressure. Too much to put on one person - but that’s what it was for Korra. She was the Avatar and when that happened her life was no longer hers. She’s the balance and the beacon of hope and...in a lot of ways, a weapon. That’s what the Avatar represents and you never see that more than when the world is waiting for the next one. Everyone wants to have influence and control. People want to hurt them or capture them or manipulate them - kill them. It’s why my father and his friends set up such big walls around Korra - the weight of that much responsibility is too much for a child. It’s too much for anyone.” 

She was right, Asami had felt that way for a long time, even when Korra was just a friend it felt like so much weight was on her shoulders. She’d seen it nearly bury Korra multiple times - but Korra had always been so strong and had always managed to find a way through it. 

That didn’t make the circumstances any less overwhelming though - or any less unfair. But it wasn’t all that different from the way Asami grew up. When her father was arrested for his Equalist ties she was suddenly thrust into the role of saving the company and her family name and her whole future was taken from her. Sure, it was a choice, but in a lot of ways it really wasn’t. Her father had been grooming her to take over for him for as long as she could remember. 

It was even worse after her mother died, from that point on she had no one else to turn to - no one to tell if she ever dreamed of more. It worked out for Asami though, she grew to love her job and still had the chance to do the things she enjoyed, to create and do good work, and help save the world a time or two. 

For other people, it wasn’t always such a fortunate turn. 

“Ikki needs help,” Asami said, unsure of where that even came from. 

Kya’s eyebrows went up. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean...she’s  _ gay _ .”

“Oh I know, she’s getting worse and worse about hiding it too. Thankfully Pema is always too busy to notice and Tenzin is about as perceptive to that sort of thing as a combat dummy.” That made Asami laugh and it was certainly not a point she could argue. “Still, I know she’s unhappy. I know she wants more. I’m doing my best, but until she decides she’s ready to tell them, I can only do so much.” 

Asami frowned. “They’d be okay with it, right? I mean, I know Korra isn’t technically his daughter, but Tenzin has been nothing but supportive.”

“They would, my parents supported me wholeheartedly. It’s just scary for her I think, it might even be more about her lack of interest in the Air Nation as it is her sexuality.” 

The sound of a boat horn drew Asami’s attention, the ferry was nearly at the island and the rest of her weird day was about to get even weirder. 

“Thanks for the tea, Kya and...for listening.”

She stood up and Kya did the same, putting an arm around her. “Happy to, after yesterday I just...seeing you here and healthy is a very good thing. I know you don’t remember but just know you have a lot of people here who love you.” 

The backs of Asami’s eyes burned as she hugged Kya tighter. “That means a lot, really. I...thank you.” She pulled back, wiping at her eyes. “Now, I gotta go make sure Korra’s okay.”

“Take care of her for all of us, will ya?”

“With my life.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot to say today. Thank you of course, so much, for the continued support. I was so excited and nervous about this plot but to see you all so invested and into it means the world to me. Just know, every comment helps me finish this fic and keeps me motivated. Thank you :)

Korra didn’t realize it until they were making their way into the station, but she really smelled bad. She hadn’t showered or washed up at all yesterday and yesterday was probably the longest day of her life. Her shirt was a mess, stained with dirt and blood and sweat - she couldn’t imagine how much she must have stunk up the blimp they all rode to the city on. 

Lin was right though, there were people at the station already waiting with signs and hateful words - she’d really made a mess for herself. She knew it was wrong, even as it was happening Korra knew she was pushing too far. But her mind wasn’t right, yesterday she was heartbroken and didn’t care. She wanted Asami back, she wanted to hurt the man who had put her through so much pain. 

She did all that, but now the benefit of hindsight was telling. It was not the best way she could have handled it.

There was guilt, not so much for Khan. Even if what happened didn’t really feel like her, it was and she knew it. She let her rage consume her and she took his life - that was scary. It was something she didn’t know she was capable of, not like that. She’d made threats before and had done serious damage to people in fights. She’d killed Unalaq, but never so intimately before. She’d never watched the life leave a person like that. 

It wasn’t something she was proud of, but there were no real feelings of regret either. She just wished she’d been smarter about it - if she had she might not be heading to a cell right now. 

Korra walked in front of Lin and her officers, her hands and feet both shackled. It was a lot, but the outside world still thought she was the Avatar, one set of cuffs wasn’t going to cut it. 

“You’ll be staying in our holding cell here in the station - I won’t risk having you around the other prisoners, half of which you’ve probably put here.”

That was true, Team Avatar’s fights with the gangs during the Equalist uprising were pretty consistent. “Thanks,” she said, looking back with a smile. 

Lin glared, Korra sighed and kept walking. “Okay, first of all, if you’re going to be here with us all day and night you have to clean up. You smell like something a cat-owl dragged in.”

“I...I don’t have any fresh clothes though. I’d just be putting this back on.”

“We do have prisoner assigned clothes.”

Korra frowned. “You never made any of my friends wear them when they were in here!”

“First of all, they weren’t in here on murder charges and second, they didn't smell like a sky-bison’s ass.” 

“It’s not that bad!” korra cried, looking back at the other officers for support. They were all making cringe faces. “Really? It’s that bad?” One of them nodded. “Okay, so...where do I wash up?” 

Lin moved around and unlatched korra’s cuffs when they were safely in the station and out of the view of anyone outside. “Staff shower is through the door in the back, past the cell you’ll be spending the night in. Don’t try and waterbend your way out of here.”

Korra smiled, her heart breaking a little. “Couldn’t if I wanted to.”

“Really?” She nodded. “You lost all of it?” 

“Yep.” She said, rolling her stiff shoulders as the leg shackles were removed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

There was a slight hesitation as Lin stared at her curiously. “Okay, you have twenty minutes. I’ll have someone leave you a change of clothes outside and we’ll...throw all of this in in the incinerator.”

Korra looked down at her clothes, a pair of blue pants and her favorite white tank top. It was her oldest and softest - the one she wore on a day off. 

Now though, it was the shirt she was wearing when Asami died in her arms. It would forever be that, and it wasn’t anything she wanted anymore. “Do what you want with it. Just keep the boots, please.” 

Lin nodded and Korra was led by an officer to the shower. 

It was small and dark, the one light that hung overhead was dim and flickered, but the water was warm and welcome. 

Standing in the cascading spray, Korra truly felt what it was like to be disconnected from her natural element for the first time. It really did feel like a part of her was missing. She couldn’t reach out and flow the water around in any way. It was an almost out of body experience - one she wasn’t sure she would ever get used to. Even when she was little, before the Avatar, water was her safety net. She would play with it in the snow and in the tub with her parents when they’d bathe her. 

On the few days she had to spend with her parents she’d go fishing with her dad and they’d see who could bend out the biggest catch or go diving with her mom for seaweed and whatever they could find on the floor of the lake. 

As strange as it felt and as hard as it would be to adjust, Korra knew it would do no good to dwell on it. The weight of the decision she’d made hadn’t fully hit her yet, she wasn’t sure if it ever would. As Tenzin had said, what she did was unprecedented. The Avatar was such a gift, something families lied about to try and gain the recognition that came with it. 

Even Korra, when she first found out, was so excited and proud and  _ impatient _ to become everything she was destined to be. She wasn’t sure when that shine of her power and destiny wore off, but at some point between having her body nearly broken in half and having everyone who she met already have an opinion of who she was, the fun wasn’t there anymore. 

It became a job, and a very thankless one at that. The responsibility and weight that came with every decision she made was so heavy and it weighed on her. In a lot of ways, it had shaped the shaky mental health she dealt with every single day. 

Korra didn’t know enough about the history of the Avatar to know for sure, but she sure felt like she was probably the worst one ever. 

By the look in Tenzin’s eyes when she told him, she was certainly the most disappointing. 

Once Korra was fully clean, she stepped out and immediately tried to waterbend herself dry. When nothing happened, she was hit with that weird disconnected feeling again and had to take a few steadying breaths. 

This was her new normal now. So she grabbed a towel hanging with a few others and dried herself off.

With her hair as thick as it was, it would take forever to dry. 

Korra changed into the clothes laid out for her, dark blue - almost black and way too big. So much so that she rolled up both the sleeves and the pant legs before slipping her boots back on and making her way out. 

Two officers were there waiting for her, shackles at the ready.

“Is that really necessary? Isn’t my cell like twenty feet away?” 

The one holding the shackles shook his head. “Not taking any chances, Avatar.” 

She resisted the urge to tell him not to call her that anymore. 

Soon enough she was fully locked down to walk the twenty or so feet to the holding cell. When they reached it, Lin was standing there with a scowl on her face. “Why the heck did you chain her up again? The cell was right across the hall!” 

Korra smirked as the two officers quickly undid the chains. 

That left Korra staring at her room for the night. A small cell pressed into the corner of the larger office area, with a single, metal bed with a blanket and a pretty disturbing looking toilet in the dark corner. 

“At least I get a window,” she said and Lin rolled her eyes. 

“Get in there, I have paperwork to do and a press conference in a half an hour to tell the city that you’ve been brought in.”

Without another word, Korra made her way in and heard the door shut behind her. It was heavy and dramatic, she even heard the lock latch as she made her way to the bed to sit down.

Korra glanced at the bars as the other officers left, but Lin stayed, watching her. 

“I’m not going anywhere, you know?” Korra never understood why she liked to poke Lin so much. 

Maybe it was because Lin always let it happen and kept coming back. It was just their way. 

“No, but I am, I have to go out there to talk to a bunch of idiot reporters and try to clean up your mess.” 

Korra sighed. “Do you need anything from me? A statement or...something?” 

Lin stepped back, leaning against the wall. “Do you have a statement?” 

“Uh…” She shifted awkwardly, Lin’s gaze on her was heavy. “He was a scumbag who poisoned my wife and I reacted poorly, but...I don’t regret it.” 

“And the hospital you tore apart? The people there who were getting care that ended up being sent home and were probably traumatized?"

That settled deep in Korra’s chest and it hurt. She had become the kind of thing she was supposed to protect everyone from. Her last moment as the Avatar was hurting people - killing one. 

_ Failure _ .

“I’m sorry,” she said lamely, unable to look Lin in the eyes anymore. 

“Get comfortable, kid. It’s gonna be a long…” she didn’t finish the sentence. 

Korra knew it was on purpose. Who knew how long this nightmare would last.

* * *

For the last hour, Korra had been playing a game. She would watch the shadows as they danced along the floor of the workspace outside of her cell, a little race as each one crept closer and closer to the wall. 

It was getting late and she hadn’t seen anyone since Lin went to her press conference outside of the two officers who were doing desk work and wouldn’t talk to her. 

So Korra sat and waited and shadow watched, hoping the door would open and something would happen. 

Who was she kidding, she was waiting for Asami. 

When the door did open, it was not Asami, but it wasn’t Lin either so Korra counted that as a victory. 

“I came as soon as I heard,” Mako looked like he was still putting his uniform on as he stepped to the bars with his usual frowny face. “Lin was on a warpath when I saw her downstairs. That press conference was pretty bad.”

Korra felt herself slump a little. “So you heard? About Khan and all of it?” 

Mako nodded. “Is it true? Did you...really snap his neck?” 

“I did,” she said, looking away. “I wasn’t thinking clearly and I just...reacted.”

He was quiet for a second, when she finally looked at him, he was staring at the floor. “That’s pretty bad, Korra.”

“Poisoning Asami for no good reason was pretty bad,  _ Mako _ .”

That drew his attention. “I’m not saying it wasn’t! I’m just saying, you’re the Avatar! You can’t throw your power around like that! It’s dangerous!”

“I wasn’t…” she sighed, unsure if that argument had any weight - especially now. “Look, I messed up, okay? As you can tell,” she gestured at her clothes and surroundings. “I’m clearly paying for it.” She watched him deflate a little. “Besides, you don’t have to worry about me throwing my ‘Avatar weight’ around anymore. I gave that up.”

“You what?” 

“You saw Asami yesterday, then today alive and well in my arms - that didn’t happen by accident. I found a place in the Spirit World that gave me the chance to bring her back. It cost me something important but nothing was as important as her, so...I gave Raava up. I gave it all up.”

It hurt to say it out loud, even more so to Mako because he represented more of who she was when she first came to Republic City. When she was so desperate to be the fully realized Avatar she’d always dreamed about. 

He was just as confused. “You...can do that?” Korra shrugged. “What does that mean? You can’t bend or go into the Avatar state?”

“I can’t do any of it. It’s…” she laughed, she hadn’t really thought about it yet. “I’m a non-bender now.” 

“Wow,” was all he said, but it was fitting. 

Korra sighed. “Yep, so...trust me when I tell you, Mako - I know  _ exactly _ how messed up all of this is.”

“I made it!” Asami said as she burst through the door looking like she’d stepped out of a fashion show. “Sorry, I got caught up with traffic and I guess there was a press conference and...it’s a mess out there.” 

She made Korra smile, acting so flustered but looking so amazing. “Hi,” was all she could say, barely even registering Mako’s presence anymore. 

Asami smiled at her. “Hey, love.” 

“I’m gonna...I’m gonna go...work...and stuff.” Mako said before waving at Asami before he left. 

Korra finally exhaled. “It’s so good to see you.” It was, she knew Asami was alive but being away from her right now, after everything, was hard. She stepped over to the bars and put her hands over Asami’s where she was holding them.

“You look…” Asami looked her up and down. “Warm?”

“I feel like I’m wearing a sack,” she laughed. “But apparently I smelled pretty bad and Lin made me shower. My hair just got dry like five minutes ago.” She said, running a hand through it. 

“Well it looks very poofy and cute, I’ve told you for years you should let it dry naturally.”

Korra smiled. “You know how impatient I am.”

“True,” Asami’s smile faltered a bit. “There’s a lot more patience in life when you can’t bend any elements.” 

She could sense the inkling of guilt in Asami’s voice - she knew it would be something Asami would think. That Korra had given up so much for her and that she wasn’t worth it. 

Reaching out through the bars, Korra put her hand on Asami’s cheek. “I’ll be fine, love. Tenzin always said I needed more patience - what a better way to learn.” She tried to make it a joke, she wanted to make Asami smile, but the very real truth was that she couldn’t stop thinking about the way Tenzin looked at her. 

“I’ve got the bail money ready to get you out of here tomorrow - Lin says you need to stay tonight until all this hopefully dies down a little.”

Korra nodded, she wasn’t so sure it would all die down in the morning. “Was our apartment building okay? I know we keep that mostly a secret but you know how people are.”

“I didn't see any protesters or anything, nothing shady.” Korra was thankful for that. “Can’t say I’m looking forward to going back there without you tonight but...I don’t really want to go back to the island right now either. It’s crazy there.”

“I’m sure Tenzin has everyone on high alert - new Avatar cycle and all that.” She hoped the hurt in her voice didn't carry. 

“Korra,” unfortunately, it did. “We’ll figure this out. Maybe we can confront this spirit and bring Raava back, maybe -”

“No,” Korra cut her off quickly, sharper than she intended. “Asami, no. I...I’m not risking this. Risking you and what brought you back. Raava is gone. I’m not the Avatar anymore. I’ll just have to learn to live with that.”

“But it meant so much to you.”

“It did, but not as much as you mean to me. With the power that spirit has and everything that went into bringing you back, I won’t put that at risk, Asami. I just won’t.” She wasn’t big on putting her foot down with anything when it came to Asami. Mostly, she never really felt like she had to because they were always so in sync. But with this, it was just not something she wanted to dwell on. 

Asami looked sad, but she didn’t pull away. Instead, she leaned into Korra’s hand on her cheek. “I love you. I...I love you so much.” 

Korra found her smile again. “I love you too.” 

“Are you two done?” Asami jumped, making an adorable squeaky noise as she turned back when Lin came in. “You do realize she’s only been here about six hours right?”

“She shouldn’t be in here at all,” Asami said, if anyone in Republic City wasn’t afraid to go toe to toe with Lin Beifong, it was Asami Sato. 

Lin huffed. “She broke a man’s neck.”

“A man who poisoned me, who tried to kill me. Who lied to me about the care he was giving me. Who’s to say I’m the only one.”

“You’re the only one, trust me,” Lin said and Korra felt her curiosity pique. 

“What do you know?” 

Lin crossed her arms and leaned back against the doorframe, her mind turning. “Khan was an Equalist. One of the first - even before Amon.”

Asami gasped, but Korra just nodded. “He mentioned that, he mentioned how he and Hiroshi used to help non-benders...that was their work. Then Amon came and kinda took over but...when Hiroshi was caught, Khan was upset that Asami didn’t continue the fight with him.”

“Continue to fight with him? I never even met the man!” Asami tensed and Korra wished she wasn’t here for this conversation. “Even if I had I wouldn’t have supported their cause. Not after everything Amon did.”

“Like Korra said, he was there even before Amon. When the Equalists were just a bunch of high class non-benders who moved money around and tried to gain leverage in various parts of the city. Khan probably didn’t know that your father kept you in the dark about all of it - he probably assumed you were right there in the trenches with him.”

“Not shacking up with the Avatar,” Korra said, trying to make Asami smile. 

It only worked a little. “So...if he was an Equalist and he did this, are there more?” 

Lin shrugged. “There are plenty of non-benders with axes to grind. The Equalists were taken down with Amon but what they stood for is still strong in parts of the city.” Korra knew that all too well. “Your wife left a pretty definitive message that messing with you isn’t really a mistake worth making. Though none of them know yet that she’s just like them now.” 

“I’ll still do whatever I have to to protect her.”

“Unfortunately, I know that. Which is why we need to figure out what to do with you.”

Korra didn’t like the sound of that. “What to do with me?” 

“If word gets out that you’re not the Avatar to the public, you instantly have a target on your back. Well, a bigger target.” 

“But if she keeps it hidden and a  _ real _ threat comes, people will expect her to do something she can’t.” Asami put her hands on her hips in frustration. “She gave up the Avatar and yet she’s still asked to do more than she should.”

“I’ve been trying to get the rest of the world to lighten the load on the Avatar for years, Sato. It’s why I’m always against bringing her in. I have an entire police force that can carry their weight, yet Korra was always ready to race in head first whenever any little thing came up.”

Korra sighed. “It was kinda my job, Lin. To keep balance and all that.”

“Well, it’s not anymore so I’m asking you to help me figure out what to do with you.”

Korra didn’t know what that meant, but she didn’t like the sound of it. The more and more Lin spoke, the more it felt like Korra couldn’t really stay in the city right now, not after everything that had happened. 

Thankfully, Asami stepped in between them. “We can figure that out in the morning, okay? Right now, Korra’s had a hard enough time being locked away while the whole city speculates and judges her.”

The two women stared at each other for a moment, Korra was suddenly very aware that she couldn’t step in between them if they started actually fighting. 

“Fine, we’ll need Tenzin around to help sort all this mess out anyway. Visiting hours are almost over.”

“I’m staying here.” Asami said all of the sudden and Korra saw Lin’s eye twitch. 

“That’s not how this works.”

Asami stood up straighter. “I’ll add three more Satomobiles to the order you put in last week.”

Lin’s scowl returned. “Are you...are you  _ bribing _ the Chief of Police?” 

“Depends, are you gonna throw me in jail?” 

Korra had to cover her mouth from snickering. 

“Whatever, you want to sleep on that hard little bed then be my guest.” Lin took out the keys from her belt and undid the lock. She opened the door and Asami stepped inside. “You are easily the two biggest pains in my ass in the city, you realize that?” 

Asami didn’t say a word, just wrapped Korra up in her arms. “Thanks Lin,” Korra said with a genuine smile. 

Lin rolled her eyes. “Dinner comes in two hours, no funny business because the night guards will hear you. I’ll be here in the morning and we’ll sort this mess out.” With that, she locked them both up and left. 

When Asami finally pulled away, she smiled triumphantly. “My second stint is prison is already far better than the first one.” 

“You’re a lunatic,” Korra said, giving Asami a much needed kiss. “We both are.”

“Yeah,” Asami sighed as she took a seat on the hard bed. “We have a very unhealthy codependency thing going on here. It’s kind of pathetic for two women as powerful as us.”

Korra took a seat beside her. “So long as we both admit it though, it’s not that bad right?"

“Exactly, it’d be way worse if we were in denial, but we’re very aware of how clingy we are.”

“Plus you died, so that gives us a free pass for, you know, all of this.”

Asami nodded. “This bed is really uncomfortable.”

“Yeah tonight is going to suck.”

* * *

It was a strange clicking noise that first woke Korra up, but she tried to brush it off and fall back asleep. The bed was uncomfortable, but warm with Asami next to her. She didn’t want to focus on the fact that they were in a prison cell - instead taking a breath to smell Asami’s perfume. 

Just as she was about to drift off again, she heard a footstep next to the bed. 

Her eyes opened just as a knife was slowly plunging towards her. 

Korra snapped her hands up, catching the attacker by the wrists and stopping the blade right above her neck. 

She instinctively went to bend, to twist the knife away from her or use er foot to hurl a slab of rock at the person above her. 

Neither happened and she remembered why. Instead, she used her strength to push the attacker’s arms up and away from her enough to let go with one hand and drive two punches into their chest. 

“Asami!” She screamed and jumped off the bed. 

Asami reacted quickly, but by the time Korra was up, three more people were on her. 

All of them wearing nightmarishly familiar Equalist outfits. Asami dragged one away, punching them in the face and sending them crashing into the bed. Korra felt a blow land against her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She looked up, a knife coming towards her again and sent out a kick, pushing it away. 

She used her head to smack into the one holding her right arm, freeing it up to throw a punch at the other on her left. 

The first attacker who’d come after her was stirring and thankfully Asami went after him, ducking and dodging every strike they attempted. 

Suddenly, Korra felt someone jump on her back, they weren’t heavy, but it made blocking the punches coming at her much harder. She took two in the ribs and one in the face before backing up into the wall and driving the person on her back into the concrete. They let out an audible groan and fell to the ground. 

Korra had no time to enjoy her resourceful move because a foot connected hard with her ribs and sent her back into the same wall. 

Again, her mind tried to bend. To grab the bars of the cell and use them to wrap up the attackers and keep them away - nothing happened and suddenly the knife was coming at her again. 

“No!” Asami shouted, still tied up with one of the other Equalists.

The blade swung at her, but Korra managed to block it with her forearm, then something snapped into her stomach and sent her to the ground. 

One of her ribs felt like it broke and she cried out in pain. There was a hand on her throat, pressing her into the wall and the Equalist with the knife was hovering over her. 

She tried to move, but she couldn’t breathe and her body ached, she started to flail and panic, all of this to be killed now would be so pointless. 

Then suddenly, a loud clap like thunder erupted in the cell. A bright flash of light illuminated the darkness. 

A moment later, the Equalist holding the knife slumped over, clutching their shoulder as the knife clattered on the ground. 

When the Equalist holding Korra’s throat let go in a panic at the sight of the other falling, Korra snapped a punch into their face, ignoring the pain in her ribs. 

With all the chaos around them subsided, Korra looked at Asami again. She was holding something metal in her hands, smoke pouring out of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard thank you to every single one of you who read and support this story. Your comments are so amazing and motivating and just...fantastic. Thank you, I can't say it enough but it truly does keep me writing.
> 
> As you can see, we have a finish line on this one. 23 chapters as of right now is the rough estimate. If it ends up being different, it'll be either one or two more depending on how the ending goes. This story has been an absolute blast to write from start to finish.

Asami felt like she was seventeen again, standing side by side with Korra on the way to Air Temple Island after fighting off an Equalist attack. 

The only difference now was that she was holding Korra’s head as she tilted it back to stop her nose from bleeding. 

“I’m fine,” she said, a bit nasally with all the tissue in her nostrils. “They got a few lucky shots in.”

“How are your ribs?” Asami asked but Korra waved her off. 

“They’re not too bad, Kya can fix me up.” Korra was obviously covering, Asami knew because she had to practically carry Korra out of the police station when Lin ordered them to move out. “What about you? I couldn’t really see but did you take any hits?” 

Asami shook her head. “No, must have gotten the weaker ones.”

Korra smiled. “That’s gotta be it.” Asami kissed her cheek. 

“You gonna tell me what the hell that was that you fired off in my station that scared my officers half to death?” 

She felt Korra sneak a glance at her as she stared at Lin’s impatient face. “It’s a weapon I’ve been working on. Just a prototype.”

“You blew a hole in that Equalist’s shoulder.”

Asami grimaced. “It’s a powerful prototype.”

“No kidding, I got blood all over my cute prison outfit.” Korra said, finally sitting forward and taking the tissue off her nose. “I hope it’s not broken.” She looked at Asami who gave her the once over. 

Her nose was bruised pretty bad, but it didn’t look crooked. “I think you’re fine. Pretty face intact.” 

“Good, just my ego that took a hit. Ass handed to me by a few non-benders.”

“ _ You’re _ a non-bender.” Lin said and Korra shot her a glare. 

“Thanks, Chief - almost forgot for a second.” 

“Do we know how they got into the cell? Into the station?” Asami asked, wanting to diffuse the situation. 

That made Lin’s glare deepen, but Asami knew it wasn’t at them. “Someone on my force let them in, that’s the only way. I’ll smoke them out.” 

It didn’t surprise Asami that Lin had a turncoat or two in her force. She hired non-benders, not many, but enough to give them a place. Given that they patrolled the streets and probably saw the things a lot of non-benders go through first hand, having one of them with Equalist ties wasn’t a huge stretch.

“I have to say,” Korra said, her voice a little nasally and cute. “I have new respect for you and your fighting. Like I always knew you were awesome, but fighting without bending is  _ hard _ .” 

Asami laughed. “We’ll get you a glove.”

“Or perhaps one of those shoulder exploders you snuck into my police station?” Lin said and Asami’s smile wiped away. 

“I didn’t sneak it in. It was in my coat pocket, nobody checked.”

Lin hummed. “Why would they? The rest of the world hardly knows what you’re capable of, so I’ll ask again...what is it?”

Asami sighed, looking to her right as Korra didn’t say anything, she was obviously curious too. Sensing she was outnumbered, Asami reached into her coat pocket and pulled the revolver out. She made sure to empty out the bullets into her hand and stuff them back into her coat pocket. 

The last thing she needed was Lin or Korra shooting themselves or each other. 

Lin took the weapon from Asami, staring at it like it was made out of some kind of substance she’d never seen before. 

“What motivated you to make this?” Korra asked, surprising Asami a little. 

She looked at her curiously, there was no judgement in Korra’s voice, but Asami could tell she was maybe a little leery. “I guess I get tired of not doing more during fights. Plus, we’re married now and you’re the -” Asami stopped herself. “You  _ were _ the Avatar, you always had so many dangerous things around you - or right around the corner. I wanted to be able to do more, help more. This is a very new form of weapon I’ve been working on. The engineering behind it is simple. With time and energy I could probably make a lot of variations out of it.” 

This was the first time Asami had been able to really talk about this idea with anyone other than her notebook. She had put a lot of thought into this version, but her mind had always wandered to what else she could do. Weapons like this meant for precision or rounds per second. They were dangerous, of course, but if another dictator rose up or another dark spirit tried to encase the world in destruction, something like this could help turn the tide. 

With everything Asami did like this, it was always about easing the load on Korra. 

“You put a hole in a man’s shoulder with this thing.” Lin said, handing it back to Asami. 

“He was trying to stab Korra.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying it was wrong, Sato. I’m just saying, if you had aimed for his head or his heart - you would have killed him.” 

“It’s no different than you shooting a sharpened piece of metal at someone's head or their heart.” 

Lin stared at her a long time after that, Asami knew she was right and when Lin clicked her tongue and stood up, she put the bullets back in the revolver and tucked it away. 

By the time they finally made it to the island, the sun was starting to rise. They stepped off the ferry, multiple officers standing guard on the dock as Korra and Asami followed Lin to the entryway. 

It was early, Asami had been here enough to know a few of the airbenders would be up, but certainly not Tenzin or Pema. 

So she and Korra silently decided to let Lin have the privilege of waking him up early. Deep down, Asami was pretty sure it would be the highlight of Lin’s morning anyway. 

“Your ribs okay?” Asami asked, watching Korra gingerly sit down on a step. 

She nodded. “A little sore.” Asami took a seat next to her, she knew something was on Korra’s mind - outside of the obvious attack, there was a pensiveness to her. She kept staring off at the sky and that’s usually what she did when her mind wandered. “What’s going on up there?” Asami asked, tapping Korra’s forehead. 

Korra smiled, knowing she’d been caught. “I already know what Lin is going to suggest.”

“What do you mean?” 

“She keeps saying it - what are we going to do with you.” Korra’s smile faded a little, she looked away and it hit Asami like a truck. “She’s going to tell me to leave the city.” 

“This is your home, Korra.” 

She nodded. “I know, but she’s kind of right - I’m not safe here right now.”

“Korra I -” Asami stopped herself, she didn’t want to be selfish. Not after everything Korra had given up just to let her keep living, but it was hard not to think about the big picture. “Where would we go?” 

“We?”

Asami frowned. “I’m your wife, Korra. Of course ‘we’.”

“Asami, I couldn’t ask you to do that. I know you have so much going on here.”

“That’s not more important than you, Korra.” 

“I know, Asami. I’m not saying that at all - I just don’t want to drag you away from your work and your massive city project that has already started. It’s not like I’d be gone for very long.”

Something settled deep in Asami’s chest that made it hard to breathe. She knew things were different - as she’d pointed out, Korra was her  _ wife _ now. But the idea of Korra leaving with a promise that she wouldn’t be gone very long triggered the worst kind of reflex memory that made her heart ache. 

“You’re talking like you’ve already made up your mind.”

Korra looked at her, the reality in her expression. 

“Korra, Asami, Lin just told me what happened.” Tenzin came rushing out, Jinora and Ikki both on his heels. 

They both stood up, only to be engulfed in hugs from all sides. Ikki nearly tackled Asami and Jinora and Tenzin both hugged Korra. 

“We’re fine,” Korra said. “Well...mostly. I could use a little healing on my ribs.”

“Oh, I’ll go wake up Kya!” Ikki started to run but Tenzin grabbed her by the robe and stopped her.

“Lin is already taking care of that and I do not think she would enjoy being interrupted.” 

Asami smirked at that. Lin and Kya’s relationship was what it was - everyone knew about it but nobody ever really brought it up. 

“Sounds like things are pretty bad.” Jinora said, somehow looking like she’d been up for hours even though Asami knew that wasn’t the case. She was so good at taking every moment in stride and adjusting - Asami was envious of her calm. “Equalists?” 

Korra sighed. “Seems to be, at least that’s what the outfits looked like.”

“I don’t like the sound of that. Any group willing to try and assassinate someone in their sleep is clearly a threat to public safety.” 

Asami was ready to agree, but Korra spoke first. “I mean, I haven’t exactly endeared myself to non-benders.”

“That doesn’t give them the right to try and kill you.” Tenzin said with as much surprise in his voice as Asami felt. 

Korra put her hands up in surrender. “I’m not saying it does, I’m just saying the attempt isn’t what bothers me, it’s the outfits and the idea that there might be a new uprising.”

‘Without Amon the Equalists are just words and...well...actions like this. But there’s no leader that has come out. In fact, this is the first time we’ve seen anything like this in years.” Jinora was always looking at all the angles. 

Still, it bothered Asami. “So...what...maybe they’re just a few random non-benders in costume?”

“Nothing random about them,” Lin said, with Kya in tow. “They managed to get into  _ my  _ station to attack these two. That means they had someone on the inside, that means this was well thought out. If it wasn’t for Korra and Asami being capable at defending themselves, this would have been an easy hit.” 

“It’s also not the first attempt on Asami’s life!” Korra said, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration and hurting herself. “Oof, okay, too excited.” 

“Come on, non-bender, let’s go get those ribs healed.” Kya said as she guided Korra away from the group and towards the healing hut. 

Asami stared at the hut for a moment, still unable to wrap her head around the idea that she died there just a couple days earlier. 

Everything was so strange now, somehow even stranger than giant blue spirits and portals in the city. 

“Korra’s not wrong, Sato was poisoned by a former Equalist founder and the outfits of the attackers tonight don’t seem like a coincidence.”

“Do you still have them detained?”

“No I let them go.”

Tenzin’s eyes went wide. “You  _ what _ ?” 

“ _ Of course _ I have them detained, don’t ask stupid questions.” 

His scowl was award winning, Asami tried to hide a laugh, but Ikki did not. “Sorry,” she said when her dad turned that scowl on her. 

“I haven’t talked to them yet because when we found them they were in pretty rough shape. When they’re all feeling better we’ll do what we can. Questioning captured Equalists didn’t do a lot seven years ago so I don’t see it doing much now.” 

Things fell silent for a moment, then Tenzin spoke again. “So what do we do?”

“First thing we need to do is get Korra away from all of this. She’s their target, probably even more than Sato now that she’s attacked a hospital and killed Khan the way she did.” 

Asami cringed, it was still hard to imagine the woman she loved doing that, but at the same time she knew she could do it if the roles were reversed. 

It wasn't as if she hesitated firing her revolver tonight when Korra was in trouble. 

“You want to send her away?” Jinora asked. 

Lin nodded. “She could go back to the South for a few months while I work to get this new Equalist nonsense under control.”

“You can’t make her leave,” Tenzin said.

“I know that, but things are different now and  _ she _ knows it. If she was still the Avatar then I wouldn’t worry as much, she could take care of herself - but right now she’s just as vulnerable as any other non-bender in the city. Maybe even more because everyone knows who she is.”

Asami found her voice again finally. “Are you going to tell people about what happened to her?” She asked, staring at Tenzin. “About the Avatar?”

He took a deep breath. “I believe it is only right that we inform the world that the Avatar cycle has begun, yes.” 

“But Korra’s still here, it’s not the same.”

“It is not the same. In fact, it is unprecedented.”

“So what, are we just going to sweep Korra under the rug - she’s not the Avatar anymore so just send her to the South and get her out of the way?” 

Tenzin shook his head. “That was never my intention.”

“I know,” Asami sighed. “I’m sorry I just...there’s more to it then just sending her away. She’s my wife - I don’t want to be away from her for months. I did that once already and you all know how well I handled it.”

“You wouldn’t go with her?” Jinora wondered. 

“If she asked me too, yes, but she’s told me I don’t have to and she knows I have a lot of responsibility here. The Satorail project is just getting started. If I leave now and abandon the project it will never get done.” 

Lin crossed her arms. “And the city has put up a lot of funding and planning around that project - it would be a nightmare to back out of it now.” 

“But the thought of being away from Korra for…” she sighed. “Who knows how long...I don’t know.” 

Nobody had anything to say for a moment, then Jinora scared them all to death when she practically screamed. “I could help!” She said. “With the portal in the city, if you ever wanted to go see Korra I could guide you through the portal and to the one that goes to the South! You’d be able to go and come back as often as you’d like!” 

The thought of Korra not being home with her every night was awful and she knew it would be hard - but the reality was that if she stayed here, there would continue to be threats to her. She’d messed up attacking the hospital and doing it in such a way that painted her in a bad light. Not to mention all the chaos that would follow when it was discovered that she was no longer the Avatar. 

Asami had no idea how long Korra would have to stay away before it would be safe to come back, if it ever would. But right now, her being here was too risky.

“That could work,” Asami said. “If Korra’s up for it.”

“That’s your biggest if,” Lin said. “She won’t be happy about it, but the kid knows she’s put a target on her back.” Lin looked at Asami. “Even if she leaves, you’ll have to be cautious if you stay. Would be smart to stay here where you’re not alone.” 

“Oh yes!” Ikki clapped and Asami startled a bit. “Sorry, we’d just have so much fun!” 

Asami smiled. The idea of staying here with Korra away was a lot more appealing than trying to live alone in their apartment.

“It might not be a bad idea. But we still need to talk to Korra about all of this.”

“Talk to me about what?” Korra said, suddenly dressed in one of her old blue vests and a pair of her pants. “Oh, Pema had some old clothes of mine, they’re a little tight but anything was better than that prison getup. Seriously, Chief, burn those.” 

Asami smiled, stepping over and grabbing Korra’s hands to get her attention. “So...I think we need to have a discussion.”

Korra frowned. “Why do I get the feeling this is a decision you’ve all made already?”

* * *

It surprised Asami how easily Korra went with the idea of leaving. In some way, it disappointed her. Not that Korra didn’t make Asami promise to come every weekend and see her, but it was just unnatural to see Korra give in without much of a fight to being told to stay out of it. 

Asami worried that maybe tonight’s fight and her lack of hand to hand fighting and inability to bend hadn’t scared her a little. Whatever it was, Korra was sitting in the communication room on the island contacting her parents. 

The line took a moment to connect. 

“This is Av -” she hesitated, then pressed on. “Avatar Korra requesting to speak with Chief Tonraq.”

_ “One moment _ .”

Korra sighed, her foot tapping furiously on the ground. 

“You don’t have to tell them over the radio.” Asami said, putting a hand on Korra’s shoulder to try and calm her down. 

“Not sure I have it in me to do it this morning anyway,” she smiled weakly - Asami wanted to take her home and hold her in their bed and never let go. 

There was a rustling on the other end of the line, then a deep voice.  _ “Korra? You’re calling outside of the usual routine. Is it a giant demon spirit or marching another Civil War? _ ”

Korra smiled, Tonraq was always good at that. “Nothing like that, Dad. But I guess it is kind of an emergency.”

“ _ Oh? _ ” 

“Yeah uhm...I’m going to be heading your way this afternoon and...I might be there for a while.” 

A heavy quiet hung in the air. “ _ You know you’re welcome, but what’s going on? Is Asami okay?” _

She took that moment to speak up. “Morning, Chief.” She always called him that, even when he  _ insisted _ that she didn’t. Now it was more a running joke than anything else. 

He chuckled. “ _ Good morning, my favorite daughter-in-law _ .”

“She’s your only daughter-in-law.”

_ “Well then let’s keep it that way, Korra.”  _

Korra rolled her eyes. “Look, I know this is kind of short notice, but you guys are sure it’s okay that I come?” 

“ _ Of course, Korra. We’ll be thrilled to have you. But...what about you, Asami?”  _

“I’m afraid I won’t be coming this time.”

Tonraq hummed. “ _ But you said you’ll be staying for a while, is everything alright?” _

When Korra looked up at Asami for help, she leaned down and whispered to her. “You don’t have to say everything, just go at your own pace.

Korra sighed. “Not really, I...did some stuff and now it’s not really safe for me to be here right now. I’ll tell you guys all about it tonight when I get there, okay?” 

“ _ Okay, you’re not in any present danger? Should we up security or -” _

“No, Dad, trust me. When I get there I’ll be safe, it’s just the city right now. I’ll be fine.”

“ _ What about Asami?” _

That was the question lingering in the back of Asami’s mind. There had already been two attempts on her life by Equalists, but it would hurt her company so much if she left right now. “I’ll be fine, Chief. Plenty of extra security and I’m staying on the island - plus I’ll be visiting so much you’ll be sick of me in no time.”

“ _ I don’t think that’s possible, Asami. _ ” He said with a smile in his voice. Asami’s ever growing relationship with Korra’s parents was one of the best parts of her life these days. “ _ We’ll get your room ready then, Korra.” _

“Thanks, Dad. I’ll see you soon.”

“ _ I love you both. _ ” He said, as he always did. 

“Love you!” Korra and Asami returned in tune. 

As the call ended, Korra held the receiver in her hand for a moment before putting it away. 

Asami knelt down in front of her, sliding in the spot between Korra’s legs to look into her eyes. “We’re going to get through this.” 

“I know,” Korra whispered, finally looking at her. “It’s just hard knowing I won’t see you every day. We just talked about how codependent we are.” She smiled and Asami laughed. 

“Well this is our test now, to prove to the world that we’re not overgrown babies who can’t live without one another every second of every day.”

Korra’s smile faltered. “I don’t care what the world thinks.” With that, Korra kissed her hard and Asami’s train of thought evaporated like hot water in an icebox. She sank into the kiss, knowing that nobody would bother them while Korra was on the line with her father. 

She pressed forward, putting her hands on Korra’s waist and grabbing on tightly to her. Korra’s hands wrapped around Asami’s neck and she turned her head, deepening the kiss. Asami moaned at the aggressiveness - Korra didn’t show it very often but when she did Asami was happy to give up control. 

Korra was frustrated and probably so tired of the world constantly forcing her to do things she didn’t want to. If Asami could give her back a little bit of that power in any way possible, she would. 

“Hey,” Asami felt she had to say something when her hands started to snake under Korra’s vest. They had privacy here, but not  _ that  _ much privacy. Korra pulled back, her lips red and her eyes hungry. “Why don’t we go back to our apartment and get you packed, we can take some time to be together there.”

The intensity in Korra’s eyes wavered a bit, but thankfully she smiled. “You don’t want me to lay you out on Tenzin’s radio?” 

Asami smirked. “It’s bad enough that we had sex in his meditation pavillion.”

“I had no regrets.”

“What about that splinter you got in your butt?”

Korra winced. “I had  _ one  _ regret.”

They shared a laugh and Asami pulled Korra into a hug. “Come on, let’s go home."

She didn’t get a response, but Korra practically carried her out of the communication room

* * *

It was nearly sunset by the time Korra and Asami made it back to Air Temple Island. Korra had a bag, much fuller than the last time she traveled back home on her own. It was hard to leave their apartment, Korra cried when she realized she’d be away from her gym and cried when she and Asami finally climbed out of bed. 

Asami hated this so much, it wasn’t fair that Korra kept having to give things up for the rest of the world.

She stood at the end of the dock, her place as Korra’s last goodbye as she watched everyone give Korra a hug and a kind word. Asami’s heart broke, Korra was an absolute mess - tears staining her cheeks as she kept trying to smile and promise everyone she’d be back soon. 

Bolin scooped her up off the ground, excited that he’d get to write her more letters and making sure that Korra would, in fact, write him back this time. 

Mako on the other hand told Korra that he would probably pass on the letters altogether. That made her laugh and they hugged. 

The goodbye with Tenzin was tense, and Asami hated it. There was a conversation to be had with Tenzin about this sooner than later. He needed to let it go that Korra had lost her Avatar Spirit because his disappointment was breaking Korra’s heart. 

Thankfully, Jinora stepped in and gave Korra a very warm hug and whispered something that made her smile. The connection between them was strong, Asami didn’t understand all of it, but she knew that Korra found comfort in Jinora and hoped that wouldn’t change now that so much already had. 

There weren’t enough people on the dock to hold this off as long as Asami wanted because eventually those beautiful blue eyes were looking at her, full of tears and worry. Asami stepped up and reached out, grabbing the necklace Korra wore and holding onto it. 

Korra draped her hand over Asami’s and they put their foreheads together. “You’ll see me again in a few days, love. I promise.”

“I know,” Korra’s voice was soft and sad. “I want all of this to be over. I want our life back.”

“When we get it all settled, we’ll make an even better one.” Korra didn’t say anything, but Asami wanted to believe they could. She had to believe Korra could find something to replace everything that she’d lost. Asami felt like it was her job to make that happen, given she was the reason Korra had lost it all in the first place. “I love you  _ so _ much. You’re so strong, Korra. You have no idea.” 

Korra kissed her, Asami could hear the shuffling of feet of everyone around them trying to look away. She put her arms around Korra and deepened it, not carrying who was watching. 

When they drew back, Korra’s bottom lip was quivering. Asami reached up and pulled the hood of Korra’s winter jacket over her head - it would hide her well enough until she reached the portal. “You sure you don’t want me to fly you there?”

“No, it’ll be faster this way. Naga and I can make it no problem.”

“You’re sure Naga won’t be too soft for the cold?” Asami asked, rubbing Naga’s nose as she stepped up next to Korra.”

“If she’s not I will be,” Asami smiled tightly, she’d never not worry about Korra. “Look, assuming I don’t run into any spirits it should be fine. They’ll likely avoid me anyway given that I’m not the Avatar anymore - they probably won’t even notice me.”

“Their loss.” She said and Korra smiled. “Go, before I pick you up and carry you back home.”

“I’ll see you soon?” Korra asked, she knew the answer but her voice was still unsure. 

Asami made sure her voice carried no doubt. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Any feedback is much appreciated and super motivating :)


End file.
